<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impressions (Akaashi x Reader) by Sparklewritesfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806365">First Impressions (Akaashi x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklewritesfanfiction/pseuds/Sparklewritesfanfiction'>Sparklewritesfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Haikyuu Royalty Au, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Poison, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Princess reader, Slow Burn, Summer Solstice, Sword Fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklewritesfanfiction/pseuds/Sparklewritesfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is the second child of the king and queen of Seijoh. This means that if she wants to keep her royal status, she'll need to marry into a royal bloodline. One of the most eligible suitors is the handsome prince of Fukurodani. However, upon first meeting him, Y/n doesn't see him as anything but cold and callous. Is there more to Prince Keiji than first impressions? Or is he just as condescending and stuck up as Y/n seems to think.<br/>~~~</p><p>Basically this is me just filling my own wishes of a dark-academic Prince Akaashi, however I hope that whoever reads this likes it as well. I try to update at least once a week if not more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"N/n-chan!" Your older brother called you from upstairs. You were sitting outside having a cup of tea. Your favorite book in hand, it was a lovely day in Spring. The kingdom of Seijoh always had lovely weather this time of year. Tooru slid down the railing of the stairs and hopped off, running over to your seat on the deck. The door was open, letting in the fresh Spring breeze. "N/n-chan~ What are you reading?" He asked although he didn't really care. He was just trying to get you to pay attention to him. </p><p>"My favorite book." You answered without looking up from the page. </p><p>"Again? You're always reading that thing! Why don't you switch it up every once in a while?" He asked, sliding into the seat across the small round table from you. </p><p>"I like this one." You told him patiently. You turned the page to the end of the chapter and slid your book mark in. You sipped your tea slowly before finally turning towards your brother. "Was there a reason that you came out here or are you just here to bother me?" You asked with a sweet smile. </p><p>Tooru pouted, "N/n-chan, don't be so mean! I came bringing news for you!" </p><p>"What kind of news?" You finished your tea and set it on the coaster. </p><p>"You've got an invitation to the kingdom of Fukurodani! I heard it was nice there! And the royal family wants to meet you!" He said excitedly, "Of course, I'll be coming too. Along with Mother. Father's taking care of some business at Shiratorizawa." </p><p>"What's the catch?" You asked, looking at him with a sideways glance. </p><p>He frowned, "What makes you think there's a catch?" </p><p>"You always leave out the bad parts in order to convince me of something." You said logically, "There is always a catch."</p><p>He sighed, "Fine...we're going there for a dance." </p><p>You scoffed, "Is it one of those 'win the prince's approval' type of things?" </p><p>"No! The prince isn't into those types of things I heard. It's just a gathering. But we've been invited and it could be your chance to catch the prince's eye whether it's meant for that or not. I know you're a good dancer. We've been getting lessons since we were born." He said. </p><p>"I'll think about it." You got up from your seat, taking your book in your hand. </p><p>"Okay~ Don't take too long on that. The dance will be held in a week!" He said cheerfully. </p><p><em> Of course it would be held in a week. And of course Tooru would leave out that bit of information</em>. You walked to your room, dropping your book on your bedside table. The clock chimed 2 p.m and you went outside to think about whether or not you should go to Fukurodani or not. </p><p>Your garden, although small compared to others, was lovely. It was peaceful to walk around in it and it helped you to think. Tooru wouldn't immediately kick you out when he became king. However you were only one year younger than him and finding a husband would be difficult if you got too hold. Especially when all the princes were already married off. This was a golden opportunity. Then again, you hated the idea of marrying just for money. Being a romantic in this time was going to get you no where but you couldn't help it. In any case, you did want to live comfortably in the future. The best way to ensure that was to stay royalty.  </p><p>First impressions were everything in this world as they could decide your whole future. Might as well get to see what the prince of Fukurodani is all about anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gunmetal Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week later you were on your way to Fukurodani in the royal carriage. It would take a couple of hours to get there considering it was a distance away. You sat beside your brother, your mother was in a separate carriage. The two of you were shaded from the sun inside the arctic blue carriage. "Oh! Isn't this exciting N/n-chan?" He asked, peering out the window at your surroundings. </p><p>Your head was down, once again immersed in a book. It was another one of your favorites. Considering you've read almost every book in the castle library, you couldn't help but read the same few repeatedly. You could use a new variety though. "Sure." You answered, not really listening to him. </p><p>"I wish Iwa-chan could've come." He pouted, "He makes me feel so much safer when he's the one on guard duty." </p><p>"He is the captain for a reason." You gave a half-hearted answer. </p><p>Tooru sighed, "Iwa-chan." </p><p>It was midday by the time you arrived at Fukurodani. The castle was large and white with black trim and gold embellishments. You studied it, it was a little bit bigger than Seijoh...</p><p>"Why is their castle bigger than ours?!" Cue Tooru being jealous. </p><p>You shrugged, "Perhaps they have a better economical system. It's possible that their kingdom is just placed better in accordance with resources." </p><p>"You're so smart N/n-chan." He said, ruffling your hair. </p><p>"Tooru! Stop it!" You said, slapping his hands out of your hair.</p><p>He laughed, "That's right, you'll need your hair nice when you meet the prince."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, looking out the window as the carriage pulled to a stop behind your mother's in front of the castle. Tooru practically flung himself out of the carriage and started stretching. He didn't like being cooped up for so long. </p><p>"You're such a drama queen Tooru." You said, closing your book as you got out. He offered you a hand since you were in a big dress that made it hard to jump out of a carriage. Although you had been trained from birth to be able to move in them, it didn't make it less difficult to jump in heavy skirts. You held onto your brother's arm and walked up the steps behind your mother. </p><p>The door man opened up the large doors for the three of you and you were instantly greeted by a friendly looking woman with curly black hair. She wasn't wearing a crown, but the gathering of heavy necklaces around her neck made it evident that she was the queen. "M/n!" She greeted your mom excitedly, hugging her tightly. </p><p>You had the urge to step back, but you observed the interaction. Your mother hugged her back, "Hello Akaashi Himari." She greeted. </p><p>"Oh drop the 'Akaashi' we've known each other forever!" Himari said. "No need to be so formal!" She released your mother and looked behind her at you and Tooru. You gripped Tooru's arm slightly tighter. </p><p>"Tooru! And Y/n! It's been so long!" She said, but she didn't to up to hug you. She simply extended her hand, "I haven't seen either of you since you were babies!" </p><p>Tooru took her hand first, "It's a pleasure to see you again Akaashi-san." He said to her. </p><p>"Oh please, call me Himari." She said, then holding out her hand to you. "You're Princess Y/n right?" </p><p>You nodded, "That's correct your highness. Thank you for the invitation." You said, curtesying before taking her hand. </p><p>"Your children are so formal M/n!" She said, she had a wide smile that never faded. She linked arms with your mother, "You must meet Keiji. He's shy like his father so he'll be a bit slow to warm. Though, I'm sure he'll still be delighted to make your acquaintance." </p><p>"She's friendly!" Tooru pointed out the obvious. </p><p>"Yes." You agreed. She led you to the back where there was a tall boy with the same curly black hair as Himari. His back was facing you, he seemed to be staring out at the lake that was below. You shivered as you stepped out into the air. Fukurodani was quite a bit colder than Seijoh, especially for it being Spring. </p><p>"Keiji, the Oikawa family is here to meet you." Himari said to the boy. </p><p>He turned and you were met with striking gunmetal blue eyes. Although the expression on his face looked annoyed and bored at the same time. "Oh." He said. You waited for his greeting before realizing you weren't going to bet one. </p><p><em> He's just shy. That's what his mother had said earlier. Maybe it would be better if you introduced yourself first.</em> You let go of Tooru's arm and curtseyed to the prince. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Prince Akaashi. I'm Princess Y/n of Seijoh." </p><p>"Hmm." He said, staring at you blankly. <em> How rude! Was he going to seriously just ignore you?</em></p><p>Tooru saw that you were getting mad and stepped in to greet the prince himself. "I'm the heir to Seijoh, Prince Tooru. I hope we can become partners in the future." </p><p>"I hope so too." Akaashi said with no emotion in his voice what so ever. </p><p>Tooru gave a polite smile, glancing slightly at you. You were too busy trying to analyze Akaashi to even realize. He betrayed nothing to you. Not in his facial expression nor in the way he stood. He seemed totally neutral. Not relaxed, but not anxious either. He didn't seem shy at all. Just straight cold. You didn't want to judge too quickly, but there was something about Akaashi that automatically made you feel like he was analyzing you. Although you were doing the same thing, you didn't like being analyzed yourself. You shifted your feet, then internally punished yourself for doing such. You should try your hardest to seem as impassive as possible, but it wasn't in Oikawa blood to be that way about anything. </p><p>"Is there a place we could stay until tomorrow possibly?" Your mother asked. "The ride was tiresome." </p><p>"Of course! You can stay for the whole week if you'd like! We've got nothing but time on our hands!" Himari invited. </p><p><em> Please no</em> "Well actually, I'm due to meet with the royal family at Shiratorizawa in a couple of days." You sighed mentally, <em> Thank the stars</em> "But Tooru and Y/n are free to stay if it's not too much of a hassle." </p><p>"Of course not! We'd be delighted to have them!" Himari accepted. </p><p>
  <em> No! A week with the stuck up prince of Fukurodani. Forced to interact with him because of your brother sounded like torture. And you'd only brought one book.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breaking Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Currently, there was an hour until the official start of the dance. You were one floor above the ballroom doing some cosmetics. Tooru was sitting on your bed, "So N/n-chan...what did you think of the prince?" </p><p>"He didn't seem too sociable." You grumbled. </p><p>"Well that's a given considering you only exchanged a couple of lines. You should give him another chance before you judge him." Tooru said, looking in his little hand mirror rather than at you. </p><p>You sighed, knowing he was right. However, the prince's manners still didn't bode well with you. "When did you become the logical sibling?" You asked, turning to see him staring at himself in the hand mirror. "Nevermind." </p><p>He clapped the mirror closed, "Look Y/n, Himari did say that he was shy didn't she? Just try to break the ice a little huh?" </p><p>"Like that game you always lost when we were kids?" You asked with a smirk. </p><p>He pouted just like you knew he would, "N/n-chan don't bring that up now~" </p><p>You laughed, finishing up your make-up, "Alright." You placed your hands on your hips, "How do I look?" </p><p>He stood and put his hands on your shoulder, "Like a queen." </p><p>"Good. Let's go slay." You said, holding out a fist for him to bump. </p><p>"You are planning to actually try and talk to the prince aren't you?" He asked as he bumped your fist. </p><p>You glared at him, "Yes. I will actually initiate the conversation if that's what has to be done." </p><p>"Great! Let's go!" He said, skipping to the door and opening it.<br/>
~~~</p><p>The ballroom was already almost filled. But Prince Keiji was still particularly easy to spot. He might have blended in with the crowd had he not been standing beside the crowd stopping Queen Himari. Her smile was brighter than the chandelier and her curly hair was perfectly done. There were several important looking people chatting with them. To you it seemed like the most Akaashi would do was a polite nod. Not even a small smile was given from him. Maybe he had bad teeth. </p><p>Tooru nudged you to go over there. You glared at him but started walking over anyways. You hovered near the crowd for a little bit before squeezing your fists and walking up. "Hello." You said to Akaashi, Queen Himari was still engaged in polite conversation with another lady. Just as you'd expected, Akaashi simply nodded. "How are you?" You tried to engage him.</p><p>"I'm fine." He said boredly, not even asking how you were and hardly glancing in your direction. </p><p>"Good to know." You said, there was another pause that made you want to run all the way back to Seijoh. "Do you like dances?" </p><p>"Not particularly." All of his answers were so dry. What was his deal? Was he really that desperate to escape your company? </p><p>"I see. Personally, I think that although the social aspect can get exhausting, the music is exquisite." You said, still trying to smile. He nodded, dissociating already, you were getting tired of this back and forth game. You sighed, "Look I know you're bored or something but couldn't you at least try talking to me?" </p><p>His steely eyes slowly met yours and you felt your heart suddenly give a very large jolt. He looked you slowly up and down, "If you can give me one good reason as to why you're talking to me right now then I will carry the conversation from now on."</p><p>You blinked a couple of times, startled by his bluntness. The truth was, the only reason you were even making an effort was for the security of your future. It had nothing to do with him. And to be completely fair, this might've been your reaction if you knew that was the motive someone was trying to get to know you for. However, had his personality not totally blown you might've given him a real chance at getting to know you. "You-" You started and he raised a calculating eyebrow. Oh how you hated how perfect those eyebrows looked, "You are a spoiled pig of a man and I hope the rest of the time I'm here I won't be forced into speaking with you again." </p><p>He nodded to you as if to say the same and you turned on your heal, marching red-faced to the food table. To spend a weak enjoying the prince indeed! You wouldn't enjoy the time spent with him were he the last man on Earth. So what if it was only because he called you out on your ulterior motive? He could've at least pretended to enjoy your company. Perhaps even became your friend. But instead he had to act like- "How'd it go?" Tooru slid over next to you and you bit harshly into a strawberry that was dipped in chocolate, some of it sticking to his lip. <em> At least this dance had good snacks</em></p><p>"Terrible." You said, slumping. </p><p>"What? Why? He didn't talk?" Tooru asked. </p><p>"Oh he talked." You answered, not giving more as you dipped another strawberry. </p><p>"And? What did he say?" Tooru continued to press. Why was he so goddamn nosy all the time? </p><p>"Nothing special. He's just another stuck up prince who thinks he's too good to give a polite response to anyone." Tooru was shocked at your response. It was rare for you to speak harshly of someone you just met. Although you tended to judge quickly, you hardly spoke ill of new people. </p><p>"That bad huh?" He asked hesitantly. </p><p>"Let's put it lightly for you. His personality is flaming trash while his face makes it look like he's pleasant. Just another example of how looks can be deceiving." You said, dropping the handful of strawberry leaves in the trash can. </p><p>"Damn." Tooru said, and you stood in silence with the music. "I still think-" </p><p>The band picked up suddenly and you grabbed onto Tooru's hand, "Dance with me." You said, hardly even trying to smile. </p><p>"What?" He asked, looking at you confused. </p><p>"Come on!" You didn't tell him that you wanted to make Akaashi regret speaking so harshly to you. You didn't tell him that you just wanted to forget that conversation. And you definitely didn't tell him that you just wanted to avoid whatever he was about to say. </p><p>You danced the night away until your shoes were no where to be seen and your feet were tapping to the beat of the music against he cold floor. Eventually Tooru had gone off to flirt with one of the guards and you were dancing on your own. You danced even when there was no one else on the dance floor. You had no care in the world. You just wanted to make the most of your time while you weren't locking yourself in your room in order to escape from Akaashi possibly running into you. You danced with a bunch of nameless and faceless nobles that you would never remember or see again. You were there when Himari dismissed everyone. And that's when you caught the two cold blue eyes that were staring right at you. Still emotionless, but the fact that he was watching you gave one thing away. You had at the very least, peeked his interest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fake Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed was surprisingly comfortable and you slept well during your first night at Fukurodani. You were determined to stay in your room all day during the second day. However, it seemed that wouldn't be possible. For one thing, your brother and mother were forcing you to go and have breakfast with Himari and Akaashi. "Tooru I really don't feel like it. Can't you just bring it up to me and tell them that I don't feel well?" </p><p>"Y/n, come on! Don't be such a party pooper! It's just breakfast, and besides what would it tell the prince if you were to stay in your bed after he flustered you the other day?" He asked in that highly annoying way. </p><p>"He did not fluster me!" You said, offended at the mere thought. "And I don't give a damn about trying to impress him. His opinion doesn't matter to me in the slightest." </p><p>"Fine." He said, starting to leave. "But it's not becoming of a future queen to hide away because she might be embarrassed~" </p><p>"Embarrassed my ass." You paused, angry at his incitement "I'll be ready in 15." You said, your brother always knew how to get to you. You got ready quickly and went to open the door just as Tooru came in. </p><p>"Good, you're ready." He offered you his arm, "Let's go!" </p><p>You rolled your eyes at his peppiness. He must've had fun with that guard last night. You went down the stairs and into the dining hall. When did Tooru learn these hallways? The dining room was surprisingly small and quaint. The walls were light pink and there was a small table. When Himari caught your confused expression she jumped into an explanation, "This is our third dining room. It's just for family meals and when we're spending time with close friends." </p><p>You nodded and took a seat beside Tooru. Your mother took a seat on one side of the table and Himari was at the head. There was one empty seat across from you...oh what did the gods of fate have against you. Akaashi came in at the exact time your brother had told you to come down for breakfast, "I apologize if I'm late." He said with a bow, not making eye contact with anyone. He couldn't have spent much time on his hair, but his curls still didn't look messy. Although it was morning, his eyes didn't look tired. In fact they looked much more awake than they had been yesterday. He walked up and took the seat across from you without even a glance. </p><p>You all said thanks for the food and dug in. The only source of chatter came from Himari and your mother. Although Himari talked boisterously enough to fill up the room. Tooru cleared his throat after eating quite a bit of his food and Akaashi and you automatically looked over at him. Himari, seemingly didn't hear him. "So, Akaashi right? I'm Oikawa." He said, "This is a nice place you have here." </p><p>"I didn't do the architecture." He said and Tooru gave him a look, "But thank you. I agree." </p><p>"You know, N/n-chan is pretty interested in architecture." He tried. </p><p>"No I'm not." You said, looking down at your food with interest. </p><p>"But you're always reading those books-" </p><p>"That's because they're the only ones we have." You huffed, forgetting where you were and who you were with. You and Tooru had this debate periodically, "If Seijoh focused even slightly more on education maybe we'd have a half decent library. But I've read all 12 that we have." </p><p>"We have more than 12 N/n-chan." Tooru chided, trying to keep the conversation flowing. </p><p>But as you'd looked up from your food, you'd realized who you were with. You pushed your plate away from you, "Thank you for the meal your highness." You bowed to Himari and with a final bitter glance at Akaashi's icy eyes before marching back to your room.<br/>
~~~</p><p>There was a small part of you that wondered what kept Tooru at the table for so long. But your pride kept you from asking him anything that could lead to a conversation about the prince. When he stopped by your room later it was only to tell you that he was going to go visit the town. Tooru had no interest in the commoners though, you knew he probably just wanted time with that guard. Either that or he was going to find a way to write a letter to Iwaizumi, the captain of the royal guard back at Seijoh. By midday you got bored of rereading the only book you'd brought. You hadn't expected to be staying longer than just yesterday and this morning. Your mother and Himari were out back having tea when you finally left your room. </p><p>The castle was rather large, if you didn't get lost you could at least waste some time by wandering around. The castle was warm although the outside was cold. The corridors were wide and gleaming, there wasn't even a hint of dust or debris in any of the corners. There were a couple of servants flitting about but not too many that it seemed like it was to make a show of wealth. Perhaps the high ceilings were enough to flaunt it. You didn't want to invade their privacy by opening up a bunch of doors, but you did want to see how many floors the castle had. From the outside it seemed like 3 or 4, but on the inside it felt much more vast although less intimidating. You were currently on the second floor, so you started walking in the opposite direction that you knew the stairs to be in. You wished that Tooru could be there so that you could blame your own curiosity and boredom on his. The first flight of stairs you stumbled upon led up quite a ways. You had to lean on the wall at the top to catch your breath. Your footsteps echoed on the hard floor. What kind of material was this? Some kind of hard wood perhaps. </p><p>You approached a window to gauge how high up you were, outside you could see the lake and beyond it to the mountains. The colors were brilliant hues of purple, green, blue and white. It was a breathtaking scene. The sun rose high in the sky and reflected off of the lake where there were swans swimming. If the swans seemed to be enjoying themselves then it couldn't have been that cold. Perhaps you were just being sensitive since you were used to the much warmer weather in Seijoh. </p><p>"Y/n!" You heard your mother calling from the floor below. Her voice echoed in the halls. "Y/n?" </p><p>"Coming!" You called before you could think better. You winced at the sound of your own voice and started running down the stairs. You didn't know the territory quite well enough to skip down the stairs or ride down the rail way yet although Tooru probably would have. </p><p>Your mother was waiting in the main room, engaged in conversation with Himari once again. Akaashi was fiddling with his hands and looking some what faraway at his mother's side. As soon as he heard your foreign footsteps, his gaze flicked to you and immediately his face went back to being impassive. "There you are! I'm going to be leaving at the end of today. Why don't you and Prince Keiji hang out for a bit?" </p><p>You were distracted by the question but you didn't miss the look of unease on Akaashi's face when your mother used his first name. "Yes! That's a splendid idea M/n! Keiji, you should show Y/n the stables." Himari suggested. </p><p>You turned to Akaashi to see if his attitude yesterday was the same in front of his mother. He simply nodded, "The stables are this way if you'd like to come." He invited. </p><p>Of course he'd have a completely different personality with his mother. Then again, so did you. "I'd be delighted." You said, plastering a fake smile on your face that you were sure Akaashi could see right through. </p><p>You followed Akaashi out a side door, the cold air hitting you like a train. He said nothing even as your hands reflexively latched onto your arms in an attempt to shield yourself from the cold. The stables were a little bit away from the castle, just close enough to where you could see them but it was still a ways to walk. Especially when you were walking in the freezing Spring air of Fukurodani. </p><p>"Did you bring anything warmer?" Akaashi's voice asked you and you snapped your attention to him. He was walking ahead of you and hadn't turned his head to face you when he asked. </p><p>"I wasn't expecting it to be this cold in late Spring." You said. </p><p>"Hmm." <em> That sounded very judgmental </em></p><p>You hurried your pace a bit so that you were walking at the same pace as Akaashi was. You didn't want to feel like you were following him around even if you were. When you reached the stables, he opened the door easily like it was something he did often. You didn't go for rides often although you had a horse. You ordered a couple of servants to take him for a ride so that he could get his exercise. The best time to ride was during warm Summer afternoons. Not in the freezing climate of Fukurodani in late Spring. He lit the lanterns on either side of the stables and the horses started stirring. "You can ride whichever, just tell me and I'll let them out." He said, walking over to one of the horses on the right. It came up a bit, a pretty white and brown mare. She seemed used to Akaashi, nudging him with her nose. </p><p>You walked slowly through the stable, unsure which to choose. You wished he would have pointed you to one that was maybe easier to befriend than the others. What was his game? Being a guest meant the host would usually pick one out for you. That was when you heard a horse huff to your left, as though agreeing to your thoughts. He was a lovely dark brown stallion. He was quite large and noble looking. If he wasn't drawing you in, you might've thought him intimidating. "I don't recommend that one." Akaashi said, "He's only ever let one person ride him. Ever since then he's been rather temperamental." He warned. A little bit of his guard slipped from his eyes, they looked a little bit wistful. At least for a moment. </p><p>You tried to take you attention away from the stallion, but the moment you glanced away, he stomped and shook his head. You reached out a hand and Akaashi sucked in a sharp breath. You noticed the sudden stiffness in his body, but you couldn't stop now. Your hand was inches away from the stallion's nose. It watched you, your heart pounded. Then it touched it's nose to your palm. You smiled, feeling triumphant. You heard the sound of a lock sliding out of place and glanced over, Akaashi had pulled the lock out, opening the gate that was keeping the stallion in. He didn't meet your eyes when you looked at him with an excited smile. He was already on his horse and trotting out of the stable. <br/>
~~~</p><p>You huffed, "What's his deal?" You asked the stallion. The stallion shook his head in response and you fitted it with reigns and a saddle. It only shifted a bit, you held onto the reigns and placed your foot in the stirrup, pulling yourself up and into the saddle. You shifted until you felt comfortable and then started the stallion up. Akaashi was waiting for you outside of the stable. You flashed him that smug smile again and he had the same reaction of not caring. "So what's his name?" You asked him. Akaashi just looked back at you, meeting your eyes before starting his horse into a run. "H-hey!" Your stallion broke out into a run after his mare and you were soon chasing him through the brisk air. It ran through your hair, forcing it out of the do that it had been in. The cold, although biting, didn't bother you nearly as much when your heart was pumping so rapidly. You were cantering around the lake, holding onto the reigns tightly. Akaashi just a short distance ahead of you. You wanted to resist it, but the freedom made you smile. </p><p>Akaashi slowed down gradually and you matched his pace, following him to a hill across the lake. When you got to the top, you stopped. Your mouth was dry from the wind, but you didn't complain. Your heart still pounded after 10 minutes of sitting there in silence. "You're a good rider." Akaashi said and you looked over at him. He was staring across the lake, but he looked back at you when you didn't answer. </p><p>"I know." You said when his eyes met yours and this time you were the one to look away, wanting to be first. From the side you could see his jaw clench a bit and it made you glad to know you were bothering him.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, "I know that you don't want to be hanging out with me just as much as I don't want to be hanging out with another suitor but-"</p><p>"Excuse me? Another suitor? If you think so highly of yourself as to believe that I'm out here with you simply for your pleasure or to dazzle you in any way then you are dead wrong. I do not exist to impress anyone is that clear?" Your eyes were fiery as you brought them back to his. You may want a secure future, but not so much that you were willing to go along with the title <em>suitor</em> </p><p>"You're right. I apologize, that wasn't what I meant." You were taken aback by the sudden apology, Tooru wouldn't have reacted like that in a million years. What was this game he's playing at? </p><p>"Fine. Then continue." You said, holding tightly to your stallion's reigns although you were still at the top of the hill. </p><p>"If you don't want to listen then you can just ride back to the shed. I'm sure we've been out here long enough anyways." He said, you noticed almost a challenge in his eyes. Although it was practically imperceptible. </p><p>"Just spit it out already!" You said through gritted teeth. </p><p>"I think that we should be friends. At least for this week. If that means you have to pretend then fine. But either way that's what we're doing in front of our mothers so we might as well be polite to each other." He said, nothing but cold logic was there. Nothing to pick apart. No ulterior motives. </p><p>"So fake friends?" You asked skeptically. He didn't answer. "Fine. Fake friends for the week then." You began to turn the stallion back towards the shed as it was beginning to get darker and colder. </p><p>"The stallion's name is Astushi." He said in a quiet voice that you almost missed. </p><p>You didn't respond, but you did smile a bit at the name. It meant blessing. You patted Astushi's neck and whispered the name to try it out before trotting back to the shed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Intuition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru got back just before dinner. You sat beside Akaashi and he raised his eyebrows at you, you rolled your eyes at him. He smirked as he started eating his food, you'd have to explain the situation to him later. You and Akaashi hardly spoke. You didn't feel like pressing yourself to make conversation when he wasn't either. Eventually Himari got suspicious. You were already seated next to this prick what else did they want from you?!</p><p>"So...how was the ride early you two?" Himari asked. </p><p>You did not look at Tooru's face as you already knew what it would look like, he coughed, "You went for a ride?" </p><p>"Oh that's right! Tooru-kun, you weren't here today! Yes Keiji took Y/n-chan for a ride on the horses." Himari smiled at him. </p><p>Tooru raised his eyebrows even higher as he looked between you, "Oh?" </p><p>"Yup." You said, hoping to finish the conversation right there. </p><p>"Why don't you tell Tooru about it Y/n?" Your mother asked. </p><p>You swallowed some water, "Okay well...Akaashi-san opened the stables," You started, glancing around to see if anyone was really paying attention. All eyes were on you, you shifted uncomfortably in your seat. Tooru was usually the center of attention since he was the heir to the throne and he had a constant need for it all the time. Akaashi noticed that you were uncomfortable and took control. </p><p>"Y/n was able to ride Astushi." He said and Himari's eyes widened looking back at you again. Akaashi mentally scolded himself for not changing the topic. </p><p>"Astushi...no one has been able to ride him in almost 4 years." She said blinking. </p><p>You snapped your attention to Akaashi. He hadn't told you that, he had said that Astushi was being difficult but not for 4 years, "What?" </p><p>It was Himari who explained, "He was my husband's horse. When he died, Astushi became rather temperamental and wouldn't let anyone on him. The only way he ever exercised was by the servants letting him go out on his own." </p><p>You hesitated to ask, but curiosity over took you; "Why?" </p><p>Himari smiled with fond memories, "My husband always said that Astushi was particular. You are aware his name means blessing? My husband said that Astushi would bless whom he deemed worthy." You were silent, worthy? Worthy of what? No, he's just a horse it's not like he knew anything about you. He was probably just ready to be ridden again. "I've heard some people saying that animals have souls that can read humans." </p><p>You stood abruptly, your meal only half finished. You were freaked out by all of this nonsense talking; "I'm feeling tired, I think I'm going to go lay down. Please excuse me." You bowed to them and before they could bother you, you were out of the dining room and hurrying up the stairs. </p><p>In an hour, Tooru came up with you. "A ride?" Was the first thing he asked as he leaned in the doorway. </p><p>You glared at him, "Shut the door will you." You said, setting down the book that you hadn't really been reading. You had been scanning over the pages while going over the dinner conversation in your head over and over again. Though you tried to shut out their ridiculous assumptions, it was hard to focus on a book you'd read so many times.</p><p>Tooru shut the door and crossed the room to where you are. He sat on your bed with you, "How was he?" </p><p>You looked at him confused, "What?" </p><p>"Oh come on N/n-chan~ I'm your big brother you can tell me anything~ and I mean anyth-" </p><p>"Oh my Lord! Tooru!" You yelled suddenly, standing up. </p><p>"What?" He asked, faking a startled attitude. </p><p>"Tooru I did not-" You paused, wondering how thin the walls were, "I did not sleep with Akaashi." You hissed at him, your face burning at the mere thought. </p><p>He put his hands on his thighs, "Well why not?" </p><p>You gave him a bewildered look, "Are you kidding? We aren't even friends." </p><p>"You sat beside each other at dinner. And I saw him save you from explaining." He said with a nod. </p><p>You sat back on the bed, running both hands through your hair, "You are soooo getting on my nerves Tooru." </p><p>"Come on N/n-chan! He's hot! Plus he was so nice to save you right there. Especially if the two of you aren't friends!" He pressed. </p><p>"That's just a performance he puts on for the queen." You argued. </p><p>He shook his head, "Y/n trust me. I know he's a good person. I always have good intuition." He said with a knowing nod. </p><p>You sighed, "Well maybe you're wrong about this one." </p><p>Tooru took a long breath and stood up, "I'll give you benefit of the doubt on this one but...you should trust me."</p><p>"Whatever Tooru." You said and he finally left you in peace. </p><p>After a couple of minutes there was a knock on your door, "Tooru you can just come in y'know I'm not that ma-" You stopped when you opened the door. Akaashi was standing there. "Akaashi?" </p><p>"My mother thought I should check on you." He explained, his eyes staying coldly fixed. </p><p>"As you can see, I'm just fine. Thank her for me." You said, returning the coldness in his gaze with a bitter comment. </p><p>He ignored your snarky reply, "Tomorrow would you want to do anything? It can get boring to stay in the castle." </p><p>"I'm fine." You said, blatantly ignoring the offer. </p><p>He sighed, "Y/n. Fake friends, remember? If we avoid each other like the plague, they'll know we aren't actually friends." </p><p>You flexed your wrists and turned to smile at him, "I'm sorry. I'll do anything you have planned." </p><p>He nodded, "Mother won't be at breakfast tomorrow so a servant will bring you something. I'll come to get you at 11." </p><p>"What are we going to do?" You asked. </p><p>"Haven't decided yet." He bowed to you, "I'll see tomorrow morning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi stopped by the next morning as promised. The servant had brought you breakfast two hours ago, it wasn't much but you didn't want to complain or raid their kitchen. You'd just suck it up until lunch. He knocked lightly on the door and you waited a second before opening it. Not wanting to seem as bored as you were, although a simple trick like that probably couldn't fool the prince. Nor would he care how long it took for you to open the door as long as he wasn't standing out there all day. </p><p>"Good morning." You said in a monotone voice. </p><p>"Morning." He responded, equally neutral. "I only came by to apologize. I won't be able to spend time with you today like I promised yesterday." He bowed to you, "Something came up that I completely forgot about. I'm sincerely sorry and I hope you won't begrudge me this inconvenience." </p><p>He was speaking so formally it took you a second to get a grasp on what he was saying, "I'm sorry?" You asked although you had worked through it in your head, "What is this prior engagement?" </p><p>He straightened and his jaw clenched a bit, "It's nothing. I'll be home probably around 7 if you still wanted to do something." </p><p>You squinted suspiciously at him, "Why don't I just go with you to complete this task?" </p><p>"I'm going to be in the town. Besides it would be a boring thing for me to put you up to. I shouldn't make guests do chores." He said. </p><p>You studied his eyes, "Unless you give me one good reason why I shouldn't help you with this task then I'm going with you." You smiled at him, you had just used the same line on him that he had used to get out of chatting with you during the ball. Of course it could be embarrassing if he really did have an excuse. </p><p>He stiffened at your response, then went back to his neutral stance, "Fine then."<br/>
~~~</p><p>You were holding onto a very large basket of herbs and follow Akaashi. He was wearing a hood but he said that since you weren't from around here, it was fine if you didn't. It was surprisingly warmer today than it had been yesterday, although still a bit windy and definitely not hot. "Can I ask what we are doing now?" You asked him, the basket was a bit heavy but you didn't complain. You didn't want to give him any ammo. </p><p>"Today is a holiday in Fukurodani for the townspeople. Most of the nobles don't actually know about it but...I have a friend who informs me of things like this." He said. </p><p>"Who is this friend pray tell?" You asked curiously. </p><p>"He's a blacksmith." That was the only explanation, no names. "Anyways, people here don't have enough food. Especially when compared with royalty. It's unfair, but I can't do a lot about it until I'm king. And I don't have the time or the opportunities to come down here every day, so I make time on their holidays." </p><p>You were shocked. He seemed so cold...logical. He didn't seem like the type who would care about the peasants unless it affected the kingdom's supply. You stayed silent after that and he didn't look back to see what your response was. Your face was pink from the slight cold as you followed behind him silently. Was this why he hadn't taken a carriage with him? Was he not allowed to? And why did he wear a hood? Did he not want recognition for his good deeds? </p><p>You walked what felt like forever down the hill and into the town. People weren't dancing around in the square like you'd expect for a celebration. As far as you knew, the people of Seijoh only had 4 major holidays a year to celebrate each season. "Where is everyone?" You muttered. </p><p>"They're inside. Today's a day to appreciate family and the time you've spent getting through winter together. Some also use it to mourn and honor the dead." He explained, walking up to the first door. He pulled his navy hood further over his eyes. It was definitely too simple to look like it belonged to someone of the royal family, but it was too luxurious to be a peasants. He knocked on the door and while waiting for them to come out, he started preparing some food from his basket. "Herbs?" He asked you, you handed him one of the neatly packaged herbs. They were tied with a gold ribbon. </p><p>A woman opened the door and looked surprised, "Can I help you?" She asked. </p><p>"A gift." Akaashi said, brandishing the food and herbs. "Have a good Honoris." He said with a bow, he turned away. You bowed hesitantly to the peasant woman and chased after Akaashi. Before you turned away though, you saw the look on her face. Bewildered, confused and in awe. </p><p>You got to next to him and you felt a warm feeling spread through you as you looked back. She had called out her family, 3 young boys and an older woman. The boys looked excited and the older woman was staring after you and Akaashi with a smile. "They look happy..." You said. You didn't see the peasants at Seijoh often. And even when you did see them, it was usually from a distance. The only exception was the 1 festival that it didn't matter whether you were royal or a peasant. Everyone gathered in the square to celebrate the sun and danced until dawn the next morning. It was your mother's favorite so she always let you go with her. </p><p>"Yes." Akaashi said, knocking on the next door. You got into a rhythm and you felt yourself filling up. A couple of times you'd glimpse Akaashi's face when the wind blew back his hood. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, although you didn't have a clear vision of it, it still surprised you. Since you'd met him he hadn't smiled once, but now that he was helping the people of his kingdom...he had a more calm aura. "Do you want to do one?" He asked you, surprising you since the two of you had been walking in silence for the most part. </p><p>"Oh! Uhm, yeah sure." He allowed you to knock on the door and wish the family a good Honoris. It was a father with his two children. Both the children were so happy for the food and the father gave a knowing look to the hooded figure of Akaashi, but a look of questioning to you. Was Akaashi usually alone when he did this? There seemed to always be something new to learn about Akaashi. Given that you'd just met him, that was to be expected. But he was starting to appeal to your curious side. You wanted to figure out all of his secrets. "Have we visited your friend yet?" You asked as you were making your way back on the other side of the rows of houses. </p><p>Akaashi shook his head, "He's...I think you'll know him when you see him." You didn't completely understand what he meant until you were half way through the round. You knocked on the door and it was swung wide open. So enthusiastically, you thought it would break off the hinges. </p><p>"Hey hey hey! Akaashi!! You have a better disguise than usual this time!" He said with a sideways smile. You were taken aback and you stared at the large man a little bit startled. </p><p>Akaashi looked over your shoulder, "Bokuto-san quiet down a bit." </p><p>"Akaashi?" He asked, tilting his head. </p><p>Akaashi reached over your shoulder to hand Bokuto the food and you shook yourself out of your shocked state to hand him the herbs. "Have a good Honoris Bokuto-san." Akaashi said. </p><p>"Have a good Honoris." You said quietly, bowing to Bokuto. </p><p>"Hey hey hey! Wait a second!" Bokuto grabbed each of your shoulders, "Come in!" </p><p>"Bokuto-san, we have other houses to visit-" Akaashi started. </p><p>"Nonsense! You can do those after! It'll only take a sec!" Akaashi looked at you with an apologetic look. </p><p>You shrugged off Bokuto's hand and followed him inside, looking at Akaashi with confusion. Bokuto let you both sit down and got you each a warm drink before sitting down across from you. You and Akaashi were seated in a small loveseat across from Bokuto's armchair that seemed to be exactly his size. You were painfully aware of every place that your side touched Akaashi's. Bokuto's house was small and with his big personality it seemed especially unfitting. "Akaashi why didn't you tell me you made a new friend? And how come she gets to help you?" Bokuto asked, for someone so big and boisterous, he acted a bit childish. </p><p>"This is L/n-san. She's visiting from Seijoh." He said. </p><p>Bokuto's eyes widened, "Are you a princess? Lots of princesses visit Akaashi, but no one ever goes with him when he delivers to the village. I think he's lonely. So it's good that you came with him!" </p><p>Akaashi's cheeks were slightly pink and he was looking any where but at you, "Bokuto-san..." He said as a bit of a warning. </p><p>Bokuto took your hand in his across the small table between you. His hand was large and warm, "Don't leave him okay? Akaashi acts tough but he's actually really sensitive." </p><p>"You're one to talk Bokuto." Akaashi said sharply, staring at his hands that were folded in his lap. </p><p>Bokuto ignored him, "L/n-san has Akaashi been nice to you?" </p><p>You weren't planning on answering any questions, especially not this one. It took you a second to realize he'd asked you something, "Oh! Well...yes I suppose." </p><p>Bokuto released your hand and looked at Akaashi, "Akaashi?! Have you not been nice to L/n-san! How do you expect to be friends with her if you haven't been nice." </p><p>Akaashi looked at you but you were already on it, "B-bokuto! I said Akaashi's been nice." You looked over at Akaashi and your eyes met for a moment. </p><p>Bokuto looked between the two of you suspiciously, "Are you-" </p><p>Akaashi stood up abruptly, "Bokuto-san, L/n and I have some people to visit." He was clearly on edge, because he grabbed your hand to pull you up. His fingers were long and his hands were a little cold. "Right L/n?" </p><p>"Uh-" Akaashi picked up both baskets in his left hand, still holding onto yours with his right. </p><p>"So soon? But I still have so much to say to L/n!" Bokuto whined. Akaashi was practically pulling you out of Bokuto's door when Bokuto caught your other hand. "L/n wait a sec!" Akaashi seemed to realize right then that he was holding onto your hand and dropped it immediately. He was more frazzled than you'd seen him in the past two days. Bokuto must really know how to get under his skin and you wondered once again how they had gotten to be such good friends. "L/n you have to promise me something." Bokuto said, glancing nervously at Akaashi. </p><p>"I'll wait outside." Akaashi said briskly, walking out, "Have a good Honoris Bokuto-san." </p><p>Bokuto looked you dead in the eyes. His were gold and alert, a bit startling to be honest but full of emotion. "L/n, promise that you'll stay by Akaashi's side." </p><p>"Bokuto I-" </p><p>"I know that Akaashi can seem cold sometimes but he does care. He just doesn't know how to open up right away. Please be patient with him." You looked between Bokuto's eyes. You could feel that intense honesty radiating from him. </p><p>You swallowed a bit nervously, but something about Bokuto, maybe it was the intensity, or the sincerity behind his words that made you say what you did. "I promise." You surprised even yourself at those words, but Bokuto's whole face lit up. It was unlikely that you'd come to see Akaashi again, just this morning you had hardly wanted to spend any time at all with him. Your curiosity was the only thing that got in the way of that. However, you didn't like breaking promises. </p><p>"Have a good Honoris L/n!" He said to you as you walked out of the door, still stunned. </p><p>He closed the door and you were once again walking in the windy air with Akaashi, "If you don't mind me asking, what did Bokuto need to say to you?" Akaashi asked. </p><p>You tensed a little bit at Akaashi's voice, "Nothing important." You immediately said. "He cares about you a lot." </p><p>Akaashi nodded, pulling his hood back up. "I hope you weren't too scared by him. He can be a little bit extreme." </p><p>"I am surprised that you two are friends. You seem like polar opposites." You noted, then realized that might've sounded like an insult. "No offense." When did you start caring what you said around him? </p><p>"None taken. You're right of course. We are opposites, but I admire his boldness." Akaashi told you. </p><p>You nodded and delivered the rest of the food and herbs in silence. But this silence felt slightly different from the stubborn silence in the beginning. This one was a silence filled with questions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dust and Paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you got home from your outing it was exactly 7 p.m. Just as Akaashi had predicted. The two of you hadn't spoken a word to each other since Bokuto's house. You were extremely annoyed at the silence and your inability to break it. Akaashi led you to the room where you'd gotten the food and herbs from. There was nothing left, you'd made sure to get rid of it all at the last stop. You still had to return the baskets though. No one was in the herb shed and no one was in the parlor either. "I'll walk you back to your room." Akaashi said quietly after dropping off the last basket. </p><p>You didn't respond but let him lead the way there. "Oh, I forgot to ask, do you want any food? I'm sure my mother already ate." </p><p>You were about to deny it, if only because you needed to think. But your stomach grumbled in response instead, causing your face to go red. You looked up at him reflexively to make sure he wasn't about to make fun of you. </p><p>He turned away in order to hide the corners of his lips tugging into the smallest smile that you didn't catch, "I don't want to wake the servants or make them work too long so I'll get you something. Is there anything specific you want?" </p><p>"I'll just have whatever you're having." You said, letting out a breath. Thankful that he wasn't laughing at you for being so hungry. </p><p>You walked back into the kitchen, it was large with yellow walls and a checkered floor. There was a table in the middle that looked like it had been set up just recently. It was set with a small dinner already. There were two place settings with nanohana no karashiae. "Oh." He said simply upon entrance. </p><p>"It looks like someone set us up dinner." You said. </p><p>"Yes. I'll have to find out who it was tomorrow and thank them." He took the seat on the further side, you took the one across from him. The kitchen light was dim and hung above your head.</p><p>"Or you could leave a note. It would be quicker." You explained. </p><p>He nodded, "You're right." The both of you started eating in awkward silence. </p><p>"Akaashi?" You asked, a quarter of the way through your meal. </p><p>He looked up, swallowing some water. </p><p>"Is it true what Bokuto said? About you never having any help delivering food to those families during the holidays." You asked, studying his face. </p><p>He looked down at his food, "Yes that's true. But I don't want to bother anyone anyways. It's not something that I have to do. It's sort of like a hobby. I just enjoy doing it." </p><p>
  <em> He just enjoys doing it. Wearing the hood and not letting them know his identity was him being...humble. He didn't need recognition for doing it.</em>
</p><p>"I see." You continued to eat, after a couple of minutes he broke the silence again. </p><p>"I hope you weren't too tired by today. But I did warn you that you shouldn't come along." He said, looking up to study your face. </p><p>"I enjoyed it and I'm glad you brought me along." You said without looking up at him. "I've never done anything like that before." </p><p>"It's not something that's commonly done." He replied. </p><p>You nodded and stood up, "Thank you." You said without specifying what for. </p><p>He looked up at you, tilting his head "Good night then." </p><p>"Good night Akaashi."<br/>
~~~</p><p>Tooru was in your room as soon as the sun rises. He shook you awake, "N/n-chan. Wake up!" </p><p>You groaned and stretched, "What time is it?" </p><p>"Early. Wake up!" He said, continuing to shake you. </p><p>You blinked your eyes open slowly, "Tooru...? Why?" </p><p>"Where were you yesterday? I went in your room in the afternoon to see check on you and you weren't there. And Himari said she didn't know where you or Akaashi were. Were you two together? What happened?" He asked, sitting up attentively. </p><p>You sat up a little, "Let me wake up first..." You said tiredly. </p><p>"No way! Tell me now. What were you two doing?! And all day too!" He said stubbornly. </p><p>"We weren't doing anything." You said, your brain slowly waking up. You didn't really want to tell Tooru what you were doing. If only because it didn't seem like Akaashi wanted people to know. And it didn't seem right to brag about something you did without the intent of getting recognition. </p><p>"Likely story." He said, staring at you. </p><p>You knew you had to come up with a believable story so you told the closest thing to the truth, "We visited one of his friends." </p><p>"What?! You're already getting to know his friends?! I thought you said the other day that you and him aren't even friends!" </p><p>You got out of bed and walked over to the vanity, grabbing the hair brush. "We are....sort of friends. More like acquaintances. Sort of?" You really didn't know anymore. You knew that the technical deal was fake friends, but after yesterday it didn't quite feel like an act anymore. </p><p>Tooru raised an eyebrow at you, "So then...you visited his friends as an acquaintance?" </p><p>"I sort of...forced him to bring me." You said slowly. </p><p>"What? And pray tell, how did you do that?" He asked, now laying on his belly with his head in his hands. </p><p>You rolled your eyes, "I only told him that I wanted to go and that he shouldn't deny guests." </p><p>You finished with your hair and started collecting your things to go take a shower. "That's it? And he just let you go with him to visit his closest friends?" </p><p>"He never said they were close." You said, walking to the bathroom that was connected to your room. </p><p>"Please Y/n, of course they're close. I heard the prince doesn't actually have many friends." You paused and turned to him. </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"Well it's like you've been saying, he just acts super cold to people. Especially royal women who show up here. I think he's a lot alike you y'know. He doesn't really want to marry someone just because of his position." Tooru said, picking at a string on your bed cover. </p><p>
  <em> So he's a romantic too...</em>
</p><p>"Whatever. I'm going to shower." You said. </p><p>"You should take a bath! They have loads of essential oils and candles and salts and crap to put in the water. It's super calming, and since it's cold here, you should consider it." He suggested. </p><p>"Maybe some other day." You said, turning on the shower and locking the door.</p><p>While in the shower, you tried to wash away all the thoughts you were having. All the questions that arose around Akaashi. Everything Bokuto had said yesterday and everything Tooru had said this morning. The water steamed up and you took it all in, letting yourself succumb to the heat. When you almost fell asleep while standing, you decided that you should probably get out. The cold air hit you like a bus and you shivered, skipping your way to your room to grab some clothes. Himari had gotten you practically a whole wardrobe saying that she'd already had a bunch of them left over from when she was younger and she liked to buy clothes for if she had a daughter. You thought it was sweet...but a little strange too. In any case you didn't complain because the clothes were a lot warmer than the ones you had came in. </p><p>You walked out leisurely, Tooru had woken you up so early that by the time you were out it was just 8 a.m. Himari, Akaashi and Tooru were sitting in the dining room chatting and waiting for breakfast. "Good morning." You said, sliding into the open seat beside Tooru and across from Akaashi. </p><p>"Morning N/n-chan." </p><p>"Good morning dear." </p><p>You looked to Akaashi for him to say it back, he wasn't paying attention but he felt your gaze on him. "L/n, good morning." He said as though he just noticed you were there. </p><p>You squinted at him, how could he be so indifferent towards you after yesterday? Was this really still an act to him? You pretended not to be bothered and turned to Tooru but he was already chatting away with Himari. </p><p>Akaashi noticed that you were feeling awkward but wasn't sure how to approach the situation, he wasn't used to having to make small talk. Especially since he was usually surrounded by people who were boisterous and would do it for him. "So L/n..." he started. Your attention went to him, your eyes meeting his with a questioning blaze. "Um...is there anything you want to do while you're in Fukurodani?" </p><p>You thought for a moment, you hadn't exactly researched what was popular in Fukurodani so you didn't know what to do. "Is there...ice skating here?" You asked. You'd never been ice skating but you did think that people looked so graceful when they were doing it. </p><p>"During winter yes." Akaashi said, "But it's too warm for ice." </p><p>You didn't think it was 'too warm' for anything in Fukurodani, but you knew what he meant. "Well then why don't you just come up with something?" </p><p>Saved by the food, Akaashi didn't have to respond. It was a good breakfast and almost right as soon as he was done, Tooru took off. "Tooru where have you been going?" You asked. </p><p>Tooru winked at you, "It's a secret~" </p><p>"You aren't pestering Iwaizumi with letters are you?" </p><p>Just like that Tooru heated up faster than metal in lava, his whole face turning red up to his ears. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quietly and walked quickly out. </p><p>You laughed, Himari got up as well. "I have a meeting today. I hope the two of you find something fun to do. You know, Akaashi goes into town pretty frequently. Maybe he could show you some of his favorite spots?" </p><p>"Mom..." Akaashi said, warning her to go. Himari had a habit of being late. </p><p>"Right! Sorry! Have fun!" She walked away and you were left with Akaashi. </p><p>You were both practically finished, but you stayed seated at the table. You had 4 days left in Fukurodani....so far you hadn't expected anything that had happened. The only thing you could expect was to be surprised more. "I'm not sure what we should do today..." Akaashi said. </p><p>"Do you have any favorite spots in the town like your mother was saying?" You asked innocently. </p><p>He seemed a little uneasy at the prospect. Maybe he didn't want to show you that because it was like exposing himself. You knew how that could feel and you immediately regretted asking it. "You were exploring the castle the other day right?" He asked.</p><p>You hadn't realized that he'd known about that...but apparenlty he did so no use in denying it. "Yes, I wanted to know where I was staying at for the week. But I didn't get very far." </p><p>"I could give you a tour of the castle if you'd like." He offered. </p><p>You nodded, "Yes. I'd like that."<br/>
~~~~</p><p>The next couple of days, you got into a routine. You talked with Akaashi about various topics, none too deep. Today was the last day that you were staying at Fukurodani and you must admit...you were a little bit sad to go. The time you'd had here had certainly been entertaining. Tooru, however, was eager to get home. He packed up all his things and then moved on to yours when it seemed you were in no rush to leave. "Grown an attachment to this place have you?" He probed you in an annoyingly knowing voice. </p><p>"I have done no such thing." You said as you brushed your hair slowly. "But I'm certainly not in a hurry to go back to routine." </p><p>"If you're that attached then just invite the prince to Seijoh." Tooru said, gathering the few belongings that you'd brought. </p><p>"I am not attached." You insisted.</p><p>"So you don't want him coming to Seijoh?" Tooru really knew how to get under your skin. </p><p>"I didn't say that...but I don't need him to come. Mom will probably have him come in any case out of common courtesy for letting us stay here." You said. The small smile that wanted to part your lips was betraying the part of you that was still slightly annoyed at Akaashi's cold side. </p><p>"Well enjoy your last day here, because first thing tomorrow we are out of here." Tooru said, plucking the hair brush from your hand and slipping it into the bag. </p><p>You sighed, standing up. "I will thank you very much. I don't know why you're so excited to go see that grumpy knight. He acts like he doesn't even like you." </p><p>"But he does." Tooru said with a sigh, immediately knowing who you were referring to. "That's what makes it special." </p><p>"Did you already have breakfast?" You asked, having woken up later than him as usual. </p><p>"Yes I ate with Himari. I think Akaashi was waiting to eat with you." Tooru said with a smirk. </p><p>You glared at him, "I doubt it. He probably didn't want to wake up at 6 a.m, which is understandable." </p><p>You left the room, planning to go to the kitchens and ask one of the servants for just a quick snack. That was when you saw Akaashi heading into the kitchen seconds before. You followed him in, thinking that you'd just copy whatever he got. But you were surprised at what you saw. He was gathering ingredients himself, turning on the stove with ease. Did he...cook? He hadn't said anything about cooking in the last few days. Instead of acting like a stalker, you made your presence known. "Akaashi?" </p><p>He jumped a bit, turning to see you. "L/n? What are you doing in here?" </p><p>"I came to maybe grab breakfast...are you cooking?" You asked, tilting your head slightly. </p><p>He pursed his lips, "Yes....I like to hang around the kitchen sometimes. The servants taught me how when I was young. I think it's important to be self-sufficient. You never know what skills you need." </p><p>Going so quickly from opening up to cold hard logic. It was something you hadn't quite figured out yet. "I see. Then...would you teach me?" You surprised yourself and him when you asked. </p><p>"I suppose I could. But you won't just automatically know how to cook by making one meal." He said. </p><p>He went through what he was cooking and the instructions, making sure to stress how important following the directions was. He let you pour in some of the things and told you what to set the temperature to. You were never sure how to do it and you felt a bit awkward. Like the territory you were in wasn't exactly yours. He handed you a wooden spoon, "Stir, lightly. 3 times clockwise 3 times counter clockwise." He said. You did so, a bit quickly and he stopped your hand with his. "More like this." He said, his hand over yours to help you stir. </p><p>"I can do it." You snapped and he took his hand away quickly. </p><p>"I apologize." He said.</p><p>You didn't respond. Akaashi finished the meal off, making both of them look gorgeous. "Wow..." You said. "This looks better than the servant's food." </p><p>He scoffed a bit but you took it as a laugh that was just suppressed. "That's only because you helped make it. You have a higher opinion of things you help with." </p><p>"Is that true?" You asked, frowning at the plate and trying to find something to critique. "I know it doesn't look this good because of me. I didn't set it up. And you did almost everything." </p><p>He looked at you with curiosity in his eyes, but then shook his head and nodded to you. "Thanks for the food." </p><p>"Thank <em> you</em> for the food." You said with a little smile and you both dug in. </p><p>"Hey Y/n...I have something to do after breakfast. Where can I find you after I'm done? I want to show you something." He said.</p><p>You tilted your head curiously, "What do you want to show me?" </p><p>He opened his mouth to answer and then gave you a look, "It's a surprise." </p><p>You laughed, "You don't seem like the type of person to do surprises." </p><p>"Usually, no...but I'm feeling like it today." He said. </p><p>"I'll probably be rereading my book. It's too cold outside so...maybe in that little study?" </p><p>He nodded and got up from breakfast, "I'll see you then." He bowed to you and exited the room.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You wondered what he could possibly show you, you'd toured the castle already...well most of it. It was a rather big castle, but you never asked about the parts that he didn't show you since they might have held personal meaning to him. You wandered into the study, it had beige walls and important looking documents neatly lined up on the back wall. There was a desk in front of a window and a purple rug on the floor. You sat in the spinning chair behind the desk and spun around in it once. You opened your book, your eyes glanced over the words. You had it memorized by now so there was really no reason to reread it. Instead, you let your mind wander as your eyes scanned the pages. </p><p>It was around noon when Akaashi got back, you were entertaining yourself by spinning in the chair and trying to resist reading the documents. "You could've left the room if you wanted to." He said when he entered and saw you spinning. </p><p>You stopped immediately, "Well I didn't..." You didn't finish your sentence. </p><p>"I could've found you if you left. I don't think you would've went far." He continued. </p><p>"What makes you think that? I'm adventurous." You argued. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow, "Even in a foreign kingdom." </p><p>You glared, "Did you have a surprise or not?" </p><p>"Oh but I'm having so much fun teasing you." He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips but not quite showing itself fully. </p><p>You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms, "Get on with it will you?" </p><p>He shook his head, "This way." He held the door open for you and you stepped through. He lead the way through the castle, you'd seen most of it before, but it still felt new. Eventually he turned down a hall that you hadn't been down before. This hall didn't have doors lining it, there was only double oak doors at the back of it. When you got to the doors, he turned to you. "Close your eyes." He said, fidgeting with his hands a little bit. </p><p>"Why?" You asked suspiciously. </p><p>"Don't you trust me?" He asked. If you hadn't known any better you might've thought he was being playful. </p><p>"Absolutely not." You said, staring at him. </p><p>"Fine, but close your eyes anyways." He said and you gave him a look, "Please, <em> your highness</em>" </p><p>"That sounded sarcastic." You noted, bringing your hands up to your eyes. He waved his hand in front of you to make sure you couldn't see. </p><p>There was a series of locks being undone and then the squeak of doors being pushed open. You felt his cold hands on yours, "Keep your eyes closed." He whispered, pulling your hands away. You didn't answer but kept them closed. He walked you in, leading you by both hands. "Okay...open." He released your hands and stepped back. </p><p>You blinked the blurriness away and saw the most amazing sight. It was a huge library like in Beauty and the Beast. Complete will rolling ladders and everything. Although it smelled of dust and paper, you breathed it in with the biggest smile. "This is...absolutely breathtaking." You said, barely able to step. You felt as though you were tainting the holiness of the gorgeous library. </p><p>"You said you didn't have a library back at Seijoh." He said. </p><p>You turned to face him, "You were listening?" </p><p>He looked away from you at the books, "I'm actually a good listener." </p><p>"I'll have to remember that..." You said, still in awe at your surroundings. </p><p>"You can borrow any of them you want." He told you, walking to the nearest one. </p><p>"But it's the end of my time here. I'll be gone tomorrow...." You said, feeling even worse about going home. </p><p>"That's okay...just make sure to bring them back. Oh! And I have one more present." He said, you turned again to where he was holding a neatly wrapped gift. It was wrapped in white and teal, the official colors of Seijoh. </p><p>You took it and unwrapped it carefully, inside was one book; Pride and Prejudice. You looked up at him again, holding the teal ribbon. </p><p>"It's my favorite. You can keep that one. And tell me how you like it." He said with a little smile. </p><p>You'd never gotten a gift you would love more. Someone's favorite book was like a treasure trove of all their thoughts and desires. "Thank you....thank you so much!" You said, looking up at him with a large smile and clutching the book to your chest. You would leave tomorrow morning, but the book was a small piece of Fukurodani to bring with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Letters of Literature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment you stepped out of the carriage, you were greeted by the warm early Summer breeze. If there was one thing you missed about Seijoh, it was the warm weather. Tooru had shoved his way dramatically out of the carriage and breathed in the warm air. "Finally! I missed you Summer!" He said to the sky. </p><p>You surveyed the castle, smaller than Fukurodani with flowers blooming along the grounds. It was gorgeous and sunny here. You were holding Pride and Prejudice against your chest, you hadn't wanted to read it in the carriage. You wanted to savor the first time you read it. The captain of the royal guard was waiting up front, Tooru was still stretching. You assumed that he hadn't seen the captain. You started walking up the stairs and he ran behind to catch up to you. "Are you glad to be home N/n-chan?" </p><p>You breathed in the sweet, flowery air, "Yes." You answered. Tooru stopped when he met the eyes of the captain of the guard. </p><p>His face split into a grin, "Iwa-chan!" He called. The guard's head turned, he looked surprised. Tooru was waving, Iwaizum gave him a small wave back. This made Tooru overjoyed and he ran up all the steps to jump on Iwaizumi. </p><p>You walked up, Tooru was still clinging to Iwaizumi as he tried to shove him off, "Hello Iwaizumi-san." You said.  </p><p>"L/n get this oaf off of me!" He said while being half-strangled. </p><p>You laughed and just walked off. There was no chance of getting Tooru off for at least 10 minutes.<br/>
~~~</p><p>After you ate dinner, you headed directly to your room. The bed was made and everything was exactly as you'd left it. You opened the curtains and pushed up the window, letting in the warm air. You pulled up the chair that you usually had on the opposite side of the room from the window and dragged it over to the window. The sun was setting and you pulled out Pride and Prejudice. "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." </p><p>You didn't notice when Tooru came into your room as it started getting dark and simply turned on your lamp, closed the window, and left. It must have been around 1 a.m, when you finally finished the book, closing it and setting it on the table. You looked around the room, startled at the dark and stillness. You weren't tired, so you left your room and wandered to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. You thought over every line of the book countless times, half wishing you had scribbled down some notes in the margins if only so you could remember what your first thoughts reading it were. You didn't run into anyone on the way back to your room and you decided it would be best to close your eyes for now.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You wrote Akaashi a letter a couple days later. You were lucky enough to have a small stationary set that you got for your birthday. </p><p>
  <em> Dear Prince Akaashi,<br/>
I hope this letter finds you in good health. I arrived home comfortably and started reading Pride and Prejudice. I stayed up all night when I first read it. It kept my attention completely. I felt a kinship with Lizzie, and Mr. Darcy turned out to be absolutely charming. Although he was rather standoffish in the beginning. I read it again a second time, writing some notes in the margins and underlining my favorite lines. I do love a good romance novel, but I wonder...how did you know?<br/>
~Best of wishes, Princess L/n~ </em>
</p><p>After a couple days back in Seijoh, you found yourself slowly going back into  the same monotonous routine. Akaashi's letter arrived 3 days after yours. </p><p>
  <em> Dear Princess L/n,<br/>
I am very pleased that you enjoyed the book. I see that we have similar taste when it comes to literature. If it isn't too much trouble, perhaps we could compare notes over letter. I haven't had anyone to talk with about this book and I think I'd enjoy having someone to share it with. In case you don't understand, I'll start off in this letter. One of my favorite quotes was, "They walked on, without knowing in what direction. There was too much to be thought, and felt, and said, for attention to any other objects." Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are so in love that they don't know in what direction they're walking and they don't need to pay attention to anything but each other. As someone with a royal duty, we can only dream of having a love so deep. Don't you think?<br/>
~Awaiting your thoughts, Prince Akaashi~ </em>
</p><p>You were a bit shocked by his response. It felt as though he had read your mind and new exactly what you were thinking while reading. Was he really a romantic? Was that even remotely possible? You didn't want to admit that Tooru could possibly be right but....this letter was making you rethink your first impression. As you wrote your letter to him, you remembered the journey you took around the Fukurodani village in the cold. Delivering food to the poor and their faces...how they lit up upon seeing Akaashi's hooded figure and how they looked at you curiously. You decided that as you waited for Akaashi's return letter, you should visit your own town. You should at least know the people that your family governed. </p><p>You took a heavy cloak out of your closet and ventured out to the town. You were surprised to find people in the main square. There were vendors lining the place and children running around, kicking a make-shift ball. You had brought a small purse of coins just in case, but you weren't expecting a shopping trip. Especially not one in a peasant village. You walked over to the first vendor who was selling find jewels. Peasant women gawked over them, pointing and admiring but not coming close enough to buy any. "Excuse me?" You asked the vendor. </p><p>"Yes?" It was a small man with arms too big for his body. He seemed extremely strong for his stature, his eyebrows were thick but his eyes were beady. </p><p>"I was just wondering, is today some kind of a holiday?" You asked. </p><p>"It's market day. Happens once at the end of every week. Are you from out of town?" He asked in a gruff voice. </p><p>"Er...something like that." You looked back at the women who were now watching you with fascination. "How much for that?" You pointed at an amethyst necklace that looked heavy, but graceful. He named the price and you pulled out your coin purse, handing it over. His eyebrows raised enough to actually see his eye color. </p><p>"Don't go waving that around, there could be thieves." He warned, eyeing the purse. </p><p>You slipped it into the inside of your cloak and nodded. You turned to the three ladies, "Do you know which ones those ladies were looking at?" You bought them and handed the ladies one necklace each. </p><p>They gawked at them, "But why?" One asked. </p><p>The one on the left elbowed her, "Don't question it." </p><p>"Thank you!" Said the one on the right. </p><p>You didn't show your face, but simply nodded. Your heart swelled with pride as they buzzed with chatter about you. By the time you were headed back to the castle, your coin purse was light. Not because you'd bought things for yourself, but because you'd bought several of the peasant's gifts. The rush of happiness you got upon seeing their grateful faces was a bit addicting.</p><p>"N/n-chan there's a letter for you!" Tooru said, holding the letter between his fingers teasingly, "It's from the prince~" </p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Just give me the letter Tooru." </p><p>"Don't be like that N/n-chan! Why didn't you tell me you've been writing to him?" He asked, a triumphant smirk on his face. </p><p>"Because I knew you'd react like this." You reached for the letter but he held it far above your head. </p><p>"If you're tired of writing letters you could just ask him to visit y'know." He said. </p><p>You paused, you'd thought about that a few times but....to be honest you were a bit afraid to ask for him to come. First of all, Tooru would taunt you about it one way or another. Secondly, your parents could think there is something going on between Akaashi and you (there wasn't, you were just glad to have a friend besides Tooru was all). Thirdly...your pride kept getting in the way every time you thought about asking him in one of your letters. There hadn't been any real clarification of whether you and Akaashi were still 'fake friends' or not. What if his mother was forcing him to write to you? That was a question that stopped you from asking. "Just give me the damn letter." You said, grabbing it from Tooru and walking briskly away. </p><p>"Think about it N/n~ I'm serious." He said, walking leisurely away. </p><p>You waited hours, staring at the blank parchment until the sun began to set before starting on your response to Akaashi's letter. Which wasn't really a response to any of the contents in it. </p><p>
  <em> Dear Prince Akaashi,</em><br/>
My brother brought up a point today that I have been considering from time to time...visiting Fukurodani was quite the treat. I know better than anyone how monotonous routine can be. I would hate to subject you to further boredom by not extending you the same hospitality which you showed my brother and I by inviting us to Fukurodani. This is my formal invitation for you to stay a week in Seijoh. I will be more specific if you decide it is in your interest to come.<br/>
~Awaiting your response, Princess L/n~ 
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Language of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi's letter arrived earlier than his previous ones had. He said that he would be honored to come to Seijoh for a week and that he could use a change of scenery. You didn't mean to give it away before dinner but...apparently your mood was too chipper. Tooru could see right through you. As you strolled happily through the garden, he approached you. </p><p>"Alright spill." He said. You were so in your own head that you didn't notice he was standing there until he was right in front of you. </p><p>"Tooru you frightened me! What are you talking about?" You asked, holding a pink rose delicately between your fingers.</p><p>He gestured to you, flicking his fingers in your face "You're glowing and it's weird. Are you happy about something? Did you get laid?" </p><p>"Tooru!" You gasped, smacking his fingers. "You're the heir, you should at least refrain from making such assumptions." </p><p>He laughed and stole the rose from your hand twirling it between his fingers, "Well if you don't want me making assumptions then you should tell me before I figure it out on my own." </p><p>"I wanted to let everyone know at dinner." You said with a pout as you reached for the flower. </p><p>He held it away from you, dodging away from your reach, "Tell me now." </p><p>You narrowed your eyes, "Can't you just wait a couple of hours?" You jumped for the flower but he twirled away. </p><p>"No. Because I'm your brother and your best friend and I deserve to know first." He said with an annoyingly pretty smile. </p><p>"Hand me back my flower and I'll think about it." You said slyly, holding open your hand. </p><p>He studied the flower, "Grace and joy. You studied the language of flowers alongside me, you should know." He said, dropping the flower back in your hand. </p><p>You closed your hand around it, ignoring the pain of the thorns out of stubbornness, "I do know thank you very much." </p><p>He glanced at your hand, "Doesn't that hurt?" </p><p>"No." you said, "Anyways I want to invite Prince Akaashi over for a week. I said so in my last letter, he said he needs a change of scenery and he'd be delighted to come here." You held your head high, turning away from Tooru, back towards the rose section of the garden. </p><p>"So you actually took my advice? Well done" He said, slinging an arm over your shoulders. "I knew you'd eventually cave to my amazing relationship advice!" </p><p>"Tooru we aren't in a relationship first of all. I'm only offering him the same courtesy that he showed us by inviting us to Fukurodani." You said logically. </p><p>"That wasn't him, that was Himari. And the one who accepted wasn't you, it was our mother. Plus, you seem happy that he accepted." He pressed. </p><p>"Tooru that's nonsense. Besides, he doesn't know that it wasn't you or mother who prompted me into inviting him. As a matter of fact, I recalled it was you who told me to invite him." You said triumphantly. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes this time, "You can't say that you don't want him to come." </p><p>"I can't say that I do either. I am neutral." You said with a smile, walking into the castle. </p><p>"You are ridiculous Y/n." He said. </p><p>"Maybe so. But not nearly as ridiculous as you." You walked into your room and dropping the rose in a little water cup. </p><p>Tooru marched out with a huff and you couldn't help but smile at your victory.<br/>
~~~</p><p>During dinner you told your family and your parents were both ecstatic to have Akaashi coming. They said that he could come in a week if he wanted. Tooru had a better idea; he should come in two weeks for the Summer Solstice celebration. You wrote Akaashi's letter that night and mailed it the next morning.</p><p>You eagerly and anxiously awaited his letter. You hadn't told him about the solstice and you didn't expect him to know...you only hoped that you could surprise him with it. He had said that he didn't like to dance on your first day in Fukurodani but...maybe that had something more to do with socializing. Although a big part of the solstice was the dancing, there were other things to do as well. Recently, you'd been talking to the townspeople (undercover of course). The town was abuzz with excitement for the solstice. Young and single girls and boys were hoping to catch the eyes of some nobles. Everyone was excited for the food, there would be a plethora of fruit as it was plentiful in Seijoh during the Summer. Shoes were often lost since everyone took them off half way through the night. That's why the cobbler and the shoemaker worked together weeks before in order to stock up for the day after. There would be a huge bonfire that everyone danced and sang around. Lights were strung from trees and children made ornaments to hang on the branches. In recent years...you hadn't looked forward to it so much. If only because you always felt too tired to go dancing or you'd rather be inside. This year however, you were looking forward to it. Probably because you were learning more about it from the plebeian's point of view.</p><p>When you got home on the second day since you sent the letter, Tooru was leaning on the gate with an envelope in hand. "What's that?" You asked. </p><p>"A letter." He said nonchalantly. </p><p>"From...?" You asked. </p><p>"What's it to you?" He asked defensively, "I get letters." </p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Tooru I wasn't trying to offend you." </p><p>He sighed and handed you the letter, "How come you get a cute guy to write you letters and I'm stuck with a stubborn and frankly very rude, captain of the guard." </p><p>You laughed, taking the letter and seeing the neat and swirly handwriting on the front. "You're the one who fell for Iwaizumi-san. And since you're the heir, I guess you can do whatever you want." </p><p>"I wish Iwa-chan would just tell me how he feels instead of keeping me like a fish on a hook." He pouted, crossing his arms. </p><p>"Or you could just ask him." You said with a shrug as you absent-mindedly traced your finger over the swirls in your name. </p><p>"N/n-chan, don't you know anything about the game? I can't ask him." Tooru frowned deeper, "Although I could figure out a way to do it indirectly." </p><p>"Good luck with that." You snorted, leaving as you opened the letter. </p><p>
  <em> Dear Princess L/n,<br/>
I am looking forward to being able to visit Seijoh, that week works perfectly for me. Ever since you told me about your study of the language of flowers when you were younger, I found myself a book on it. It's quite fascinating and I thank you for getting me interested in the subject. Inside this envelope you'll find one of my favorite flowers. It's one of the only ones that grows in Fukurodani. Perhaps you'll be able to decipher what it means and tell me in your next letter.<br/>
Best wishes, Prince Akaashi. </em>
</p><p>Inside the letter and somehow still in perfect condition, was a pretty purple viola with bits of yellow and black in the middle. It was known for blooming even in cold weather, but you couldn't remember what exactly it symbolized. You hurried to your room to find one of your books, pausing when you found it. You wondered what book Akaashi was reading. Sometimes the definitions could differ although they tended to be close to the same. You didn't want to mis-translate it when you wrote back to him. Even if that was the case, you could explain to him about the different copies. You shrugged and opened the book that was alphabetized. Turning to violas, you found the meaning and picture. They symbolized innocence, modesty and...true, everlasting love. Your face heated up a bit as you read the last part. </p><p>You shook your head, closing the dusty book. This version must be one of those romanticized versions where almost every flower had something about love. Although you'd loved it as a child, it seemed a bit foolish now. You stared at the pretty viola between your fingers. The light coming in from the window was shining on it a bit. You smiled a little and walked over to the small table by the window where you pressed the flower into a book. There wasn't a particular reason other than...you had a feeling you'd want to keep it. </p><p>You wrote your return letter to Akaashi in the garden the next day; </p><p>
  <em> Dear Prince Akaashi,<br/>
I'm glad that you are able to make it in a few weeks! We will have everything prepared for you when you arrive. I'm also pleased to hear that you took an interest in the language of flowers. I think it's an intriguing study as well. In my own book, I searched for the meaning of the viola you sent me. The book says that they represent innocence, modesty and longevity. Enclosed in this letter, you'll find one of my favorite flowers. In case you don't know, it's called a dahlia. I wish you luck in interpreting it.<br/>
All the best, Princess L/n </em>
</p><p>You read over your letter 3 times before sending it off. It wasn't a lie that violas could be interpreted to mean longevity....but it was evading the exact definition. You were sure that it wasn't what he meant. However, to test that theory you sent a dahlia. One of the interpretations for it was a lasting bond or a lifelong commitment. You only meant this as a test of course but it wasn't a lie that you were fond of dahlias. Your favorite interpretation for them was inner strength, change and dignity.<br/>
~~~</p><p>In the next few days, you were busy preparing Akaashi's room and making plans for the week. Akaashi hadn't made set plans for you in Fukurodani...but he hadn't invited you over either. You didn't want to impress him...that wasn't why. The reason you were putting in all of this effort was simply because you didn't want your guest to be bored. Tooru teased you, but for the most part you ignored him or rebutted by telling him to go waste his time with Iwaizumi. You were so busy planning and bossing around servants, you completely forgot about the letters for the first time since you'd started exchanging them. A servant woman brought it to you while you were planning meals in the kitchen with the cooks one day. </p><p>"It arrived a few days ago...but you usually get them yourself." She told you nervously. </p><p>You waved her off, "Don't worry about it." You opened the letter quickly, remembering the test you were conducting. You pulled out the letter so quickly, that the flower enclosed fell out. You picked it up before you started reading. </p><p>
  <em> Dear Princess L/n,</em><br/>
I've never seen a dahlia before. It's very lovely and I feel that it represents you well. It's a symbol of creativity, elegance, inner strength and most of all one who represents strong values. I haven't known you long, but you seem like the type of person to seem true to your own values. It's just the feeling I get from the moment I met you. Of course, having only spent one week with you in person, I can't measure you completely. I hope to get to know you more in this coming week.<br/>
Cordially, Akaashi
</p><p>You read the entirety of the letter 11 times. Every time it sent chills through you. Not only the fact that he spoke so warmly of you, but also that there was one thing different about the letter. He hadn't signed his name with 'prince'. It was just his name...and it felt friendly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Off Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You went over everything the day before Akaashi was coming. Tooru told you that you were acting frantic but you ignored him, simply going about what you were doing. That night, you laid awake in your bed. Staring at the ceiling, you ran through the plans for the week in your head again. For some reason, you felt extremely nervous. Usually when a guest stayed at your castle, you would just ignore them by staying in your room and reading. This time...the guest was your friend. Your friendship with Akaashi was still fragile. You'd only been sure of your friendship when he sent that letter 5 days ago. You were nervous that when you saw him again face to face, he wouldn't feel like he did in the letters. Wouldn't be as friendly or kind or respectful. What if he was just as cold as he had seemed when you first met? </p><p>Instead of trying to sleep, you lit a candle and went over to your window. It was warm in the house and outside there was a clear view of the stars. You picked up Pride and Prejudice and started to read it for the third time.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You fell asleep in your chair and although it was in front of the window, the sunlight didn't wake you up. "Y/n what are you doing?!" Tooru asked when he came in. "I thought you were excited for today and you aren't even up yet!" </p><p>You groaned, you were terribly sore from sleeping in a chair and not fully awake yet. "Tooru...?"</p><p>He sighed, "The prince is going to be here soon." </p><p>"What prince?" You asked tiredly, not following along with the conversation. You stretched, setting Pride and Prejudice which was in your lap on the table. </p><p>"Prince Akaashi, y'know the guy you've been writing letters to for a month and half. The one who gave you that book...ring a bell?" </p><p>You jolted awake at his name, "Oh my stars! You're right! I have to go shower!" </p><p>"There we go." Tooru said. </p><p>"What time is it?" You asked frantically running into the bathroom that was adjoined with your room. </p><p>"About noon." </p><p>"Oh no no no." You said to yourself, shutting the door and switching on the water. </p><p>You hastily showered and tried to dress as quickly as you could. You were in the middle of doing your hair when a servant woman came in. "The prince from Fukurodani has arrived." </p><p>"H-he's here?!" You asked, trying to pin up some of the remaining parts of your hair. </p><p>She nodded, "Would you like some help?" </p><p>"No! No I'm fine!" You said, shoving a pin roughly into your hair. You took one quick glance over yourself and rushed out of the door. This was not how it was supposed to go. You weren't supposed to be so rushed. Why didn't anything ever go as planned when it came to Akaashi?</p><p>You rushed over to the big front doors where Tooru was standing in his white suit. "Finally. I thought you wouldn't make it." </p><p>"Shut up. Is he here?" You asked, putting on a shoe. </p><p>"Yup. Mother and Father are greeting him." He said, looking through a crack in the doors. </p><p>"Should I...?" </p><p>"Probably." </p><p>You pushed open the doors and as gracefully as you could, walked down the stairs. You had accidentally chosen two different shoes which had different heel lengths. Not to mention you'd forgotten to pin up your dress like you'd planned to do in the morning. You were walking oddly slowly, hoping Akaashi stayed occupied by your parents long enough for you to get the handle on walking. Your hands held the front of your dress up and you glanced up from the steps and were met with soft grey eyes. He tilted his head curiously and your father who was standing in front of him, turned to see what he was looking at. </p><p>Forgetting about the shoes and the dress for a moment, you started walking forward. That was when you missed the step, and being the helpful person that he was, your father simply stepped out of the way of your fall. You didn't have time to scream, you automatically reached out your arms, preparing for impact. Instead of meeting with the cobblestone, you were met with surprisingly strong arms wrapping around you to catch you. Your face crashed into Akaashi's chest, his blue velvet suit was soft and he smelled like a foreign place, an unfamiliar feeling. You were gripping on the edges of his suit jacket, but you released quickly. </p><p>"I'm so sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen, I'm so clumsy!" You said, your face entirely red. So much for the grace and refinement you'd tried to maintain and portray while at Fukurodani and in your letters. </p><p>"Happens to the best of us." Akaashi said simply. His voice was cold, but when you looked up there was amusement in his eyes. </p><p>Your father was laughing, "Thank you for catching her my boy, I wouldn't have expected that." </p><p>"Nice catch." Tooru said, elegantly descending the steps. </p><p>You stepped a bit away from Akaashi and when Tooru came down beside you, you elbowed him slightly.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You showed Akaashi to his room, a couple rooms down from yours. At first you thought he should stay in one of the upper rooms. Your room was on the ground floor, right outside the garden. The reason you'd changed your mind was due to Akaashi's new fondness of flowers. You thought he might feel more comfortable to have a room by the garden. </p><p>He looked out of the window on the far side of the room, "There are so many..." </p><p>You managed to switch out your shoes when you stopped by room while he got settled. You didn't have time to pin your dress, but that just meant you'd have to hold it up. "So many what?" You asked, entering the room. </p><p>"Flowers...it's too cold for flowers in Fukurodani." He said. </p><p>You looked out of the window, "Yes. That's true. Do you want to go see them?" You froze, that wasn't the plan for today. Why was everything going off schedule? </p><p>He gave you a small smile, "I'd like that." </p><p>You swallowed and nodded, leading the way to the garden. </p><p>Akaashi was not prepared for the heat. His velvet suit made it feel hot. Although he was sure that it was actually normal temperature in Seijoh. You didn't seem to be sweating at all. You were leading the way and you seemed to be walking a lot steadier. When you got around to the back, Akaashi stopped at the entrance to the garden. </p><p>You turned to face him, "What is it?" You asked. </p><p>His face, which was usually tightly set in a trained neutral expression, had gone slack with awe. His eyes were wide and his arms were hanging at his side. His mouth was slightly agap as he scanned the beauty of the garden. You looked around, remembering Fukurodani and how white and colorless it had been. The only place that really seemed filled with light was the library. And even that was dusty. </p><p>The garden burst with color. Everything popped out and shined in the sun. Akaashi counted the colors, his eyes landing on you in your blue dress. You completed the colors and you seemed at home in the warmth, surrounded by the vivid color with the vibrant scents of flowers. "Beautiful." He said, staring right in your eyes. </p><p>You blinked then smiled, "Yes. It really is." </p><p>"Do you know all the flowers?" He asked, touching the petals of some wisteria that hung over the gate he was standing beneath. </p><p>After a moment, you nodded, "Yes. I've spent a lot of time here." </p><p>"The meanings too?" </p><p>"Most of them." You said, brushing your fingertips against some of them. </p><p>"That's incredible." He took a step forward into the garden. "I brought my book. The one about the language of flowers." </p><p>"You did? That could come in handy." You said, then suddenly shivered as a rush of wind came. You rubbed your arms, "That's odd. It's usually warm here."</p><p>"It is warm." Akaashi stated, but he noticed the dark clouds starting to cover the sky. Quickly too. </p><p>"Oh no." You said, approximately 5 seconds after you said that, rain started coming down. "How?!" You asked. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Akaashi didn't seem startled at the rain at all. </p><p>"It's Summer! It rarely rains here in Winter!" You yelled over the rain, angry at the world for playing a part in ruining all of your plans. Was everything against you for some reason? </p><p>"Does the rain bother you?" Akaashi asked you. </p><p>Was this really the time for small talk? As the rain poured down, he wasn't moving to shelter, "Well...only when it's not supposed to be raining." </p><p>Akaashi's face slowly split into a grin, and then he was laughing and looking up at the sky. You stared, wide-eyed. He looked completely different when he smiled, you felt your body warm up despite the rain. He was happy. Your plans were ruined but he...was laughing. He spread his arms as if to embrace the rain. </p><p>You found yourself starting to laugh as well. He wasn't upset. Your friendship wasn't ruined by the sudden disappearance of all your plans. You were laughing in the rain. You found yourself copying Akaashi. You spread your arms and spun around. "Is that all you got sky?!" You yelled up with a smile. As if in response, thunder boomed. </p><p>"It's warm and it's raining!" Akaashi laughed. He then looked at you and you met his eyes. "Summer rain." </p><p>"Summer rain." You confirmed with a smile. </p><p>You headed inside with newfound confidence in your friendship. If the pouring rain couldn't dampen the mood...what could?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner brought on chaos. You didn't expect it, considering you didn't usually have your own guests over for dinner. When you came inside, completely drenched and still laughing with Akaashi, servants immediately wrapped the both of you in warm towels and took you in separate directions to clean you up. You wanted them to leave you alone, but they said that they had direct orders from the king to clean you themselves. That was the first sign of trouble. </p><p>For the most part, your father was amiable. Especially around people outside of his family. However, he was protective and although he was rarely at the castle, he always had ears and eyes making sure you weren't running around with any village folk. The same thing went for Tooru, but he never got caught. Probably because your father was completely ignorant to Tooru being in love with Iwaizumi. </p><p>You finally got the servants to leave you alone when you were dressing and then you hurried out of your room to try and find Akaashi. He wasn't in his room and you felt relieved that you were in your own home rather than back at Fukurodani where it would've been easy to get lost. You checked everywhere on the bottom floor, you didn't risk calling for him for two reasons. One, it would damage your pride and two, your father clearly didn't want you to be near him at the moment and you weren't in the mood for a lecture. You saw Tooru resting his head against the door to the study and tapped him. He nearly jumped out of his skin and hissed at you, "Shh." </p><p>"What?" You asked in a whisper. </p><p>He jerked his head toward the door and you bent down a little to hear the voices inside. One of them was the gruff, quiet voice of your father. The other was the light, neutral tone of Akaashi. </p><p>"Don't get me wrong, we are happy to have you here. And especially happy that Y/n didn't just go find some random town boy to frisk around with." Your face heated up immediately but you continued to listen anyways. "But that doesn't mean we want anything to go...unplanned. Do you understand?" </p><p>"Yes." Akaashi said. You couldn't make out what emotion his voice was portraying at all. Was he embarrassed? Surprised? Scared? "If I may, sir, the princess and I are hardly even friends. I'm sure that she only invited me here out of courtesy since she visited my kingdom." </p><p>You felt a lump growing in your throat, <em> barely friends? </em> Was that really what he thought? In his letters it felt like the opposite but...he didn't sound dishonest. At least not from this side of the door. </p><p>"Hmm." Your father said disbelieving. "Then let's keep it that way. She's too young to be anything more than friendly with a boy. Tooru hasn't even married." </p><p>You glanced at Tooru who looked slightly angry, but kept most of his features blank. "That hasn't even crossed my mind." Akaashi said. </p><p>You hadn't been thinking anything like that either but...for some reason it still hurt. You stepped back from the door a bit, your head feeling hot and spinning. Tooru glanced at you, questioning. You shook your head, rolling your eyes and started walking away. You crossed your arms defensively over your chest, Tooru looked back once at the door regretfully before walking quickly after you. His shoes were painfully loud on the floor. </p><p>You walked briskly into your room since it was still raining, though just drizzling now. Tooru followed you in although you tried shutting the door on him. You sat yourself down gracefully at the chair by the window. You wanted to flop onto your bed and sleep forever before you died of embarrassment. Instead, you kept your composure if only because Tooru was following you. The only book in your vicinity was Pride and Prejudice. For once you didn't feel like reading it. So instead, you turned to your stationary set, unsure what to write. </p><p>"N/n-chan...?" Tooru asked, closing the door. </p><p>You ignored him, swirling ink on the page absent-mindedly. Tooru sat on your bed and you bit the inside of your lip. "It doesn't matter to me." You had to break the uncomfortable silence. "Honestly. He's right. The only reason I invited him was out of common courtesy. Besides I don't want to get married, so really I'm glad that Father's not making me." </p><p>"Y/n..." Tooru said again, "You said you're friends. Remember just a couple hours ago you were laughing in the rain." </p><p>"Apparently we aren't good enough friends." You said, stabbing your ink pen down. The ink spread across the page, black spreading across the parchment. </p><p>"He didn't mean that. I'm sure he only said that to please Father. He seems like the type to say what everyone wants to hear." Tooru tried. You stiffened, was that true? Was that what he had been doing in your letters? Just buttering you up so that he'd have a part in whatever position you held in the future? You let him manipulate you. Tooru was right. You stood abruptly, a mask of icy neutrality set upon your features. Tooru seemed to notice his mistake and sprung up from your bed as well. "B-but I'm sure he wasn't doing that with you. I think he actually really likes you Y/n. Please believe me, wasn't there ever a moment where he just felt genuine to you? Trust that instinct." </p><p>It was true that you had been starting to trust him. And that laugh...that smile in the rain. That was real. If only for a moment. But your first impression was that he was cold and calculating. That was what appeared to be the situation here as well. There were millions of circumstances that would make him want to manipulate you. That had to be what was going on here. "Thank you Tooru." You said with a cunning smile, "I think I'll do my own observations from here on out." </p><p>"Y/n please. Just remember those letters he wrote. Remember what you felt in those times. At least ask him about it before you decide on anything." Tooru begged. </p><p>Your hand rested on the door knob, "Fine. I suppose I will. That sounds like a pleasant conversation to have over dinner doesn't it?"<br/>
~~~</p><p>You took the time to calm yourself before dinner. You were being unreasonably petty to let yours and Akaashi's friendship be ruined over that. You were certain that he didn't really think that and that Tooru was right about him just trying to keep a good relationship with your father. That wasn't going to stop you from asking about it at dinner anyways. It would force your father to confront his actions and force Akaashi to give you a straight answer. </p><p>Tooru didn't seem too happy about this though, seeing as he immediately stole the spot next to you and was attempting to catch your attention throughout the beginning of dinner. Forks clinking against plates, it felt tense. You looked up, observing Akaashi and your father. Akaashi looked strangely relaxed and neutral as always. Your father seemed annoyed, possibly because he hadn't gotten to Akaashi at all. Tooru was radiating nervousness, and your mother wasn't really paying any attention. You formulated a plan in your head, staying level and as neutral as Akaashi. </p><p>"I walked by the study earlier." You said, breaking the silence. Tooru stopped chewing, your mother moved her head to look at you with confusion and your father started choking on his salad. Akaashi was the only one who seemed unfazed. He continued eating in that unnervingly calm way of his. </p><p>"Did you?" He asked when it seemed no one else would respond. </p><p>You resisted the urge to narrow your eyes and ate in the same calculating manner. Each move was like a game of chess, "Yes. You two were talking. I'm glad to see that you were able to have a conversation unguided." You looked analytically between your father and Akaashi who was across from you. </p><p>Akaashi looked at your father to see his next move. It was hard to catch, you almost missed it, but your father hardly shook his head. Good. Maybe the added pressure from you was forcing them to be on the same team for this one. "Yes. I'm happy to get to know any of you seeing as I was so graciously invited." He said cautiously. </p><p>You let a look of curiosity slip. Was he trying to get something out of you as well? "I suppose." You said, then you took a risk. The only reason you did so was to see if you could shake him. You succeeded, if only slightly. "Although I can't say I did it out of courtesy of my stay at Fukurodani. There was a bit of selfishness involved." You forced away any emotion from your face and voice when you said so, sipping your water. </p><p>Akaashi paused for a moment and you caught him twisting his hands a bit before he placed them beneath the table. But it was enough. Everyone was staring between you and him. Your calm demeanor caused everyone to stare mostly at him. Your eyes looked up and caught his, <em> Your move.</em></p><p>He swallowed and turned his head ever so slightly. You didn't give him an answer to the silent question. "I see. Then I suppose there was a bit of selfishness in coming here." He said, his gunmetal blue eyes searching yours. </p><p>Tooru was looking between you like he was watching a fencing match. He knew what was going on. But he was possibly the only one at the table who did. <em> Testing the waters.</em> He thought to himself, deciding for once to stay silent. </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, what did you hear of our conversation?" Akaashi asked, surprisingly blunt. </p><p>You were taken aback. You didn't know if that was what he had meant to do. Was he getting back at you for making him think earlier? "Only the smallest bit." You turned to your father, "Do you have nothing to say now father? Now that the one you were talking about is here to witness." </p><p>Your father sighed, "Don't aim your stick of hostility just yet Y/n. I just want to protect you. You know that." </p><p>You held your chin up a bit, "I don't need to be protected. You may think I'm just saying that to be difficult, but I assure you that I can protect myself better than you could." You turned your attention back to Akaashi now and your father shut up. Tooru and your mother exchanged a glance, a bit impressed. You almost smirked if you weren't trying to figure out what to say next. "Why did you accept the invitation to come here <em>Prince</em> Akaashi?" </p><p>Akaashi was surprised at your direct question. He blinked a couple times, but that was the only sign of discomfort. "Because you invited me." </p><p>You smiled a bit at the snarky response, "I see. Well if you had no interest in coming here in the first place then there's no reason to keep you for a week. I'm sure you have important things to do in Fukurodani." </p><p>"Y/n..." Tooru said but you shot him a look. He shut up and slumped in his seat. </p><p>You were engaged in a staring contest with Akaashi, both of you searching the other's eyes for any hint on what the other was thinking. "Then I suppose...I couldn't deny a request from a friend." </p><p>You raised your eyebrows, "That's not what I heard in the room. Barely friends. If I remember correctly." </p><p>Akaashi nodded, expecting it. "Yes I did say that. I think that...after this week we can determine where our friendship lies on the scale. Don't you agree?" </p><p>You were a bit dissatisfied with the response. It didn't feel genuine. You had to get him alone to get a real answer. "I suppose." You said. The rest of dinner continued awkwardly, Tooru chatting up a storm to fill the silence.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You found Akaashi later, staring out at the garden from a large window in an open room. You walked over and stood beside him silently, glancing him over quickly. He was playing with his hands, his steely eyes staring out absently at the sky. The clouds were dispersing and the rain had stopped. Summer rain...was fleeting. "Did you mean it?" You asked, trying your hardest to keep your voice level. </p><p>"Hmm?" He said, not looking at you. </p><p>"That we aren't friends?" You pressed, trying to keep your voice even. </p><p>He thought for a moment, "A little bit...to be honest I've been feeling a bit complicated about our friendship. We were fake friends...it's hard to discern fake from real sometimes. I think that every decision requires cautious analyzing." </p><p>"Yes but...if you never take any risks isn't life a little boring?" You asked, then you realized it sounded like something Tooru would say. If he'd heard, he'd rub it in your face. And there was a chance he had, considering he was an eavesdropper apparently. </p><p>Akaashi gave you a questioning look, "You surprise me....I'm not used to that." </p><p>You smiled a little, "Then I hope you like surprises."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Genuine Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Summer Solstice festival was tomorrow. Currently, your plans were going completely astray, so you decided to throw them out all together. You woke up late in the morning due to your sleepless night before. You heard voices in the dining room after you dressed and came out of your room. To your surprise, everyone else was awake and were chatting amiably. Tooru was clearly the one holding the conversation together, but he had everyone engaged, even your mother and Akaashi. Your father and Tooru laughing loudly at something Akaashi had said while your mother smiled and nodded. The edges of Akaashi's mouth twitched slightly in amusement and you smiled at the sight. It was the complete opposite of how dinner had been last night. The tense energy was gone completely, it felt warm and relaxing. Tooru spotted you and waved you over. </p><p>"Come on N/n-chan, there's always room for more!" He said with a large smile. </p><p>Akaashi turned back to see you and inclined his head slightly, you nodded back and slid into the seat next to him. They were all mostly done, but they were happy to wait and talk with you while you finished breakfast. Your father then checked the time as the laughter died down a bit, "Oh! Dear, we have a morning meeting with Shiratorizawa in an hour." He told your mother. </p><p>"Shiratorizawa again?" Tooru asked with an eye roll. You knew how he hated the heir to the Shiratorizawa throne. He was clearly always trying to coax Tooru into becoming his 'bride' with awful tactics like bragging about Shiratorizawa's multitude of connections. Even when Tooru clearly hinted that he wasn't interested or that he had someone else in mind, the heir never stopped courting him. </p><p>"You may not like Wakatoshi-kun, but you can't deny that they have the current most productive kingdom around." Your mother said in a knowledgeable voice. </p><p>"Ushiwaka never leaves me alone." Tooru huffed, "I wouldn't mind him if he'd lay off." </p><p>Your parents were both getting up, "Well if you hope to stay in Shiratorizawa's good graces when you're king, I hope you stay polite." </p><p>Tooru pouted and muttered under his breath as they walked away. When they were gone he let out a heavy sigh. "Even his name gives me a headache. I should go visit Iwa-chan." He said, getting up. He then seemed to remember that you and Akaashi were still across from him and smiled, "You two have fun today! N/n-chan's been planning since you said you wanted to come here." He said with a wink. </p><p>Akaashi tilted his head slightly, "Did you?" </p><p>You nodded, not letting your brother get to you, "I didn't want there to be a moment of dull. Although I must admit, I've pretty much given up on all of those plans." </p><p>Tooru raised his eyebrows and when Akaashi looked back at his water you glared at him and he laughed and jogged away. "I'm flattered to know you put in so much effort." Akaashi said after a moment. </p><p>You smiled, "Anyways, I haven't decided what we should do today since my plans have gotten skewered and I don't have a magnificent library to show you." You tried to keep the jealousy out of your voice, but you couldn't help the small twinge of wistfulness. </p><p>Akaashi caught it and smiled a little bit, "I hope you come to see ours again if you miss it so." </p><p>You beamed back at him, "I sure will! And all this talk just gave me a great idea for the day! Shopping!" </p><p>He tilted his head, "Shopping?" </p><p>"I didn't used to visit the village often." You admitted sheepishly, "But since I visited the Fukurodani village, I thought it would be nice to pay my own a visit. The peasants like to see new faces. I think they're bored. And they are so adorably surprised to receive gifts from strangers." </p><p>"You give them gifts for no reason? Is that even allowed?" Akaashi asked, clearly intrigued.</p><p>You started to get up from the table and he followed suit, "Well I never asked. Besides, you give your peasants food, why shouldn't gifts be allowed?" </p><p>"I only give it on holidays, mostly so I won't get caught since we usually give the servants some on those days." He explained. </p><p>"I see. Well I'm not fluent in the holidays of my people, so I keep it random. Besides, I always keep a purse of coins with me that I never use. Why not give it to them?" </p><p>"Hm." He said, processing your generosity, as though readjusting his analyzation on you.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You went to the town together, this time you were the one in the cloak. Akaashi was just dressed down slightly. The peasants recognized your cloak and greeted you with pleasant smiles and waves. "They all like you." Akaashi said. </p><p>You smiled though he didn't see it underneath the hood, "They didn't even know my face until recently. It makes me thankful that I'm the younger sister." You entered a little clothing shop and the little bell rang. You always thought that the bells were very cute and Akaashi caught the little giggle that you did at the sound of the bell and the glance up at it. "Those are so peculiar. It's to let the shop keeper know when someone enters." You explained. </p><p>Akaashi smiled a little bit at your excitement but you didn't catch it. He cleared his throat, "So what are we doing here?" </p><p>"We're going to pick out some outfits for the solstice!" You said excitedly. "I've never gone in...commoner's clothes." You whispered the last part. </p><p>He laughed a little, "I see. Pardon my ignorance but...do you celebrate the Summer Solstice here?" </p><p>You nodded fervently, "It's one of the only holidays we really celebrate openly. All the nobles and peasants gather together and just have fun the whole night and part of the day." </p><p>"I see. In Fukurodani...we don't have anything like that really. Not with both peasant and nobles. I should introduce it when I'm king." He said it so easily. Tooru would drop the 'king' every once in a while. But he still seemed uncomfortable with the thought. Although he bragged about it around others...he was nervous. Akaashi had clearly accepted it and was...expecting it. Like he knew it was coming soon. Perhaps Queen Himari was planning to step down soon. </p><p>First, you went in the section with shorts and t-shirts. They were all a bit goofy looking and most of them were in Seijoh's colors. Akaashi was wearing white pants and a black t-shirt that was only slightly embroidered and the velvet was almost imperceptible. It was the least 'royal-looking' of any of his clothes. But he somehow seemed less stiff in it. You watched him surf through the things, he was taking note of it all. Never lingering too long on any of them...more like he was studying them. You sighed after about 10 minutes of just browsing and marched over to Akaashi. "Just pick one and try it on." </p><p>"Try it on?" He asked and you pointed at a small sign that pointed to a try-on room. </p><p>"That's what they do. They pick out some outfits they like and try it on for size. I think it's because they can't afford to have it fitted." You said. </p><p>"I see." He said, looking down at the brightly colored shorts awkwardly. One of them caught his eye and he knit his eyebrows close together. He held it up, it was a bright blue with white polka dots. You smiled slowly as he held it up, "What-" He started. </p><p>You started pushing him towards the changing room, "Good. One caught your eye. Go try that on and I'll pick some more out for you." You encouraged. </p><p>While he was doing that, you picked out many pants, shorts, t-shirts and even hats for him to try on. You were having way too much fun imagining the regal prince in these commoner clothes that you didn't notice him walking out of the changing room in the shirt and looking himself in the mirror outside. "I look ridiculous." He said and you turned. </p><p>The shop keeper got to him before you, "That's the point. It may not be as sharp as you rich folks' but it's fun and cheap. That's why so many of us like them." </p><p>"The flashier the better." You said, appearing beside him, not realizing that your hood had come off. The shop keeper didn't seem to notice it and neither did you as you shoved all the clothes you'd picked into his arms. </p><p>"Do we really need all of-" </p><p>"The fun is in the trying on!" You said with a smile and took a seat outside the changing room. "Come show me in each one! Even feel free to mix and match!" </p><p>"Hmm." He said. "I guess I can...for experimental purposes." He walked in a bit unsure and awkwardly. </p><p>He came out the first time nervously, but you cheered for him and smiled at him. At the end, he started striking poses for you. You laughed when he did the first one, "You're doing great!" You said. He'd come out in a white button-up with purple stripes and tan shorts. He was also wearing a purple bucket hat. </p><p>"I like this one." He said with a little smile tugging at his lips. </p><p>You laughed and walked up, adjusting a button that he'd done wrong at the top. "You're having so much fun you skipped a button." You looked back up at him when he was silent and realized how close together you were. You could feel his soft breath at the top of your head and you immediately stepped away. </p><p>He huffed a little in what you assumed was a chuckle, "I think it's your turn." </p><p>You bought a few of the outfits that Akaashi had liked and then headed over to your personal favorite section with many short sun dresses that would be nice in the warm air. They were nice and flowy, not to mention cute. You were so caught up in the moment you found yourself spinning and giggling and striking silly poses for Akaashi in an attempt to get him to crack a smile. </p><p>The last dress in the pile was the only one Akaashi had chosen. It was a short black sun dress with a floral pattern. You tried it with a pair of lace up sandals and a white ribbon in your hair and came out smiling down at yourself. It was by far your favorite, despite your own impeccable taste. </p><p>Akaashi stared at you, his mouth slightly open as he took you in. Finally his eyes met yours and you could hear your heart give a loud <em> thump.</em> He smiled, little lines appearing at the corners of his mouth and you realized just how handsome he was. It struck you for a moment, your heart pounded but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "You look gorgeous." He stated. </p><p>"Then I'd better keep this one." You said with a laugh, a bit disappointed that the smile had disappeared so quickly. It was like you'd imagined it...but you hoped you didn't You hoped that wasn't the last time you'd see it. </p><p>You ordered the clothes, the shop keeper didn't even notice who you were. If he did, he hadn't said anything. If it had been a month ago, you might've been offended. But today you were grateful that he didn't notice. You pulled the hood over your head, Akaashi was carrying his bag of clothes and you were carrying yours. "I have something to do, will you wait a moment?" He asked. </p><p>"Oh sure." You said, standing in the shade beneath one of the buildings as he ducked back into the clothing store. He came back out after a moment and you looked at him quizzically. He just shook his head and you went back to the castle.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Dinner was brought privately to everyone's rooms since you and Akaashi had spent the whole day out and neither of your parents were home from the meeting with the king and queen of Shiratorizawa. You still had an excited feeling in your stomach that you couldn't shake. Every time you remembered that smile...his eyes slightly creased up and the lines around his mouth. You shivered at the thought with a smile. That night, you slept pleasantly with dreams about the summer solstice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Owning The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spent most of the day getting ready for the Summer Solstice. Tooru had told you the night before that he'd be getting Akaashi 'ready', whatever that meant. You really hoped he wasn't being weird, but knowing Tooru he probably was. At around 4 p.m, you had your nails, hair and face paint all ready. The servants were ironing out your dress so you went to grab a snack, not expecting anyone to see you. Your face was painted with flowers, you were counting on them to fade a little before the party. Right now they were still wet and bright and you had to resist scratching them off your face. </p><p>You went back to your room and found the dress laid out nicely on your bed, the sandals on the ground beside it. You smiled and held it up, it was the black dress with flower print. The one Akaashi had picked out. His smile flashed through your mind, sending a warm shiver through you. "Tch." You said even though there was no one there to witness your pink-ish face. You put on the dress as the sun lowered in the sky. Lacing up the sandals, you left to go find Tooru and Akaashi, hopefully Tooru didn't go anywhere right before the party. </p><p>You spotted Akaashi coming in from outside, he was wearing the white button-up with purple stripes and a purple bucket hat. It suited him well. He heard your foot steps and turned his head, when he did he completely stopped. </p><p>
  <em>Is that the dress I picked out? She looks good...should I tell her? Why would she choose that one? She bought so many others and she kept going on about her fashion sense.</em>
</p><p>You gave him a look as he stared at you then smiled, "What do you think?" You asked brightly, giving a little spin to show off all of it, the skirt fluttered; it was light unlike the heavy ones that you always had to wear. </p><p>Akaashi could feel a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he smiled, a part of him was proud that you were wearing his dress. His eyes creased in a grin, "You are so stunning." </p><p>You were suddenly frozen to the spot, that smile wasn't a figment of your imagination. Your own face heated up and you had to look away, "Thanks..." You said quietly. </p><p>Tooru skipped inside, "Kaashi-kun!" He called. </p><p>You rolled your eyes at the sound of your brother's voice, secretly relieved that he'd saved you from having to talk more. "What is that nickname?" You scoffed. </p><p>"Hey! It may have taken me a minute to give him one, but everyone gets a nickname N/n-chan. You should know." He said with a wink. </p><p>"Whatever. It's time to go." You said, crossing your arms and scowling at Tooru. </p><p>Tooru pouted, "It's already time? I still haven't gotten Iwa-chan dressed." </p><p>"Did Iwaizumi-san even give in to coming yet?" You asked suspiciously. </p><p>Tooru froze, "He will okay! He has to be there to protect me..." He said cunningly. </p><p>You sighed and looked back at Akaashi who was observing the interaction, "Are you ready to go then?" You asked him, holding your head high. </p><p>He nodded, "Is it really time right now? I thought it starts at sundown." </p><p>"The sun is going down." You pointed out the window where the sun hadn't yet started dissolving into other colors. "Besides, if we're early we can see it get set up!" </p><p>Akaashi glanced at Tooru, "She's always like this." Tooru shrugged to which you elbowed him in the side and he flung himself dramatically. </p><p>Akaashi shrugged, "Let's go then." He offered you his right arm and you smiled widely as you took it. Normally Tooru would guide you with Iwaizumi trailing a short distance behind. It felt like a step up for some reason. </p><p>"N/n-chan~ Too cool for your big brother?" Tooru asked in a fake whiny voice. </p><p>"You go with Iwaizumi-san." You told him, sticking your tongue out at him when Akaashi wasn't looking.<br/>
~~~</p><p>In the town, the streets were cleaned and the stores and houses were all decorated. Even those who only wanted to do the bare minimum had colored lights strung on the house or sticks decorated with ribbon in the lawn. Your hand fit perfectly in the crook of Akaashi's arm. Tooru's arm was bigger and he tended to move around a lot and overall it just felt...right. You looked over at Akaashi out of curiosity and found him looking over at you as well. You're heart gave a lurch and you cleared your throat, "It's just a little further. The celebration isn't held in the town...it's just outside the town so that there's room for everyone." </p><p>"That many people come huh?" He asked, looking forward as well. </p><p>You came to the edges of the town and you could hear the sound of the talented string band that had inhabited Seijoh for as long as you could remember. Your heart surged forward in anticipation for the night. You had been a bit of a party pooper in the past, but this year you were participating in the gallivanting. You'd be free from all pressure at least this once. You'd let your shoulders slouch and eat as much as you wanted. You took a deep breath, smelling all the wonderful home cooked food that the peasants and some nobles had brought. The sun was now setting, setting the sky alight. Akaashi suddenly stopped and you glanced over at him. He was staring at the colorful sky with a look of awe. </p><p>"I've never..." He started, but couldn't finish. </p><p>You looked up and found yourself being entranced by the sight as well. The sky was many colors of orange, yellow and a very bright pink that you'd never even seen before. Or at least only seen very rarely. "Wow..." You said. </p><p>"It's not always like this?" He asked in a whisper. </p><p>You shook your head slowly, "It is beautiful usually but...that pink." </p><p>"Fuku-" He paused, remembering to breathe, "In Fukurodani, sunsets like this are...almost nonexistent." </p><p>You observed his face, how those gray-blue eyes caught the sunset in them. His pale features were set aglow by the quickly dimming light. He reached out a hand as the last of the sun went over the hill, as though he could capture the last of the light. You watched the light pass over his long fingertips and he curled them into a fist as the sky finally turned from all those brilliant colors, into light grey. He turned back to look at you, just then realizing that he'd moved away. "I'm sorry." He said, offering his arm again. </p><p>You took it gently, "Don't apologize for observing beauty." </p><p>He smiled, his features relaxing, his shoulders loosened and he let out a breath. He looked forward, where many peasants were now gathering around a large fire pit. The string band was starting to strike up a more lively tune and there were tables on either side that were filled with food from the potluck. The younger ladies were getting up, dragging young boys out with them and dancing teasingly and invitingly. You didn't realize you were smiling widely until you looked at Akaashi who was observing you. </p><p>You laughed, "Come on!" Your hand moved from his elbow to his hand and started dragging him to the fire. A beautiful woman with a heavy voice and a gorgeous plump figure started singing, her voice reverberating in your bones. You ignored how well Akaashi's long fingers intertwined with yours like they were meant to be tangled together. </p><p>You danced on your own at first, a bit shyly and awkwardly, not really knowing how. Akaashi watched you curiously. "What?" You asked with a goofy grin. </p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to fight off a smile. </p><p>"Dancing!" You said despite yourself, "No one is paying attention to how we're dancing! Just let go!" You said with a laugh. </p><p>Akaashi tried mimicking your arm movements awkwardly and you threw your head back laughing in a howl. He frowned, "What's so funny?" </p><p>"Loosen up!" You called over the fire and the music and the cheering. </p><p>He seized a breath and grabbed your hand, at first you thought he was mad, your eyes wide as you looked between his. Then he held your hand up and twirled you around quickly, you almost fell over. He took advantage of that and dipped you swiftly, "I can be spontaneous too." He whispered, his breath tickling your forehead. </p><p>Your eyes were wide and your face was red, but you smiled wildly as he pulled you back up and you lead him into a swift dance to the beat. There was a switch of violinists from the older man who had always done it, to a much younger boy. The younger boy played faster and with more mistakes. But everyone was so lost in the music that no one really noticed. He was animated while he played, encouraging others to do the same and there was hardly a person seated except those who physically couldn't dance. Even then, they'd tap along to the music. Akaashi whirled you away along the grass and you found yourself out of your own control. Your body moved on its own and you flitted into someone else who happily spun you into the arms of an older man and then to a very young boy that you picked up and spun around. </p><p>Almost as soon as you were out of his arms, Akaashi stepped back. He hadn't realize that he had spun you away, but he felt too awkward to dance with anyone else. His eyes never left you as you moved through the crowd with effortless grace. Even when you tripped, you'd turn it into a part of the dance. You were joining hands with strangers and spinning around the fire in a circle. Your skirt ruffled with the warm summer wind and your hair was starting to come loose. His gaze traveled down to your feet where you had lost one shoe but it seemed you hadn't even noticed. Your head suddenly started looking around, releasing the hands of the boy and girl you were dancing with and looking around at the party. That was when you met his eyes and started marching towards him. </p><p>"Don't be so tight Akaashi!" You said and his heart gave a jolt at the sound of you using his normal name with no honorifics or formality at all. You took his hand again and threw him into the arms of some random girl. He looked at you with frightened eyes and you laughed, the sound of your laughter disappearing into the crowd as a young girl took your arms and spun you around to face her. The girl Akaashi was dancing with jumped around with him, he awkwardly followed her until she got bored and grabbed onto an older man. </p><p>He was planning to slink back out of the crowd when a small girl- maybe 8 years old- tugged on his shirt. "Dance with me?" She asked.</p><p>"Uh I don't know...I'm not a good dancer." He said. </p><p>The little girl who had bright orange hair smiled widely, "Don't worry! I can teach you." </p><p>His heart melted and he gave her his hand to which she jumped and pulled him reluctantly into the crowd. She was energetic and danced circles around him, but he found himself skipping along with the carefree child. When he lost her? He didn't know, but he threw his head back laughing, the world wasn't watching for once! No expectations, just sky and bare feet and fire and music. </p><p>You heard the laugh and froze in your dance with an old man, looking at Akaashi, who was laughing with his arms raised. You smiled so wide, your cheeks hurt, you moved as if in a trance towards him and threw your hands up from beside him, shouting into the noise, "We own the night!" </p><p>He looked over at you, his eyes completely creased up and his face relaxed in the most perfect smile you'd ever seen. It was a more rare and beautiful sight than the sunset you shared. He grabbed your raised hand in his and repeated, "We own the night!"<br/>
~~~</p><p>It was late- maybe 1 in the morning when you finally took a break from dancing. The party raged on, but you stepped back to the spot where there were younger children sleeping on blankets and older people resting their feet. You collapsed onto an empty blanket, folding your arms behind your head. Akaashi sat beside you and looked down at you, "This is the most carefree I've ever been." He said sincerely. </p><p>You looked over and smiled, "Me too." Your chest squeezed as you realized the truth in those words. You were relaxed, and although your heart was beating a million miles a minute and your feet ached from dancing...you were free. Akaashi laid down beside you, his hands on his stomach and you stared at the starry sky. There were no clouds blocking it and a half moon was hanging brightly in the sky. Your shoulders were lightly touching, combating the chill of the night air. </p><p>"In case I forget to say it tomorrow..." Akaashi started and you looked over at him, he was still watching the stars, "Thank you." </p><p>You propped yourself up on an elbow, "What for?" </p><p>He looked over at you with that perfect smile, "For being my friend and for giving me a night with no expectations." </p><p>You smiled back at him and his head spun, "Then let me thank you!" </p><p>He gave you a confused look as you grinned even wider, "Why?" </p><p>"For helping me grow past my first impression."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You got back to the castle and fell asleep at 4 a.m, you, Akaashi and Tooru all slept until noon. You were the last one awake and after taking a shower and getting dressed. The servants had brought you breakfast and left it on the side table. You ventured out and saw Tooru and Akaashi having breakfast together in the dining room. Both their plates were finished, but Tooru was talking up a storm. Akaashi was listening intently despite probably not having any interest in the conversation. </p><p>You walked up and took the empty seat beside Akaashi, "Morning." You said. </p><p>Tooru clicked his tongue, "It's noon now N/n-chan." </p><p>You poured yourself some lemonade leisurely, "Still morning for me." </p><p>"I see that." Tooru said, letting out a big laugh. He was oddly chipper, you scanned him and noticed a hickey poking out of his collar. You smirked as the opportunity to tease him arose. </p><p>"I see you had fun with Iwaizumi-san last night." You said calmly with slightly raised eyebrows. </p><p>That was when Tooru promptly began to choke on his lemonade. You smiled confidently and Akaashi turned to you, "Do you always tease each other like this?" He asked curiously. </p><p>You'd forgotten for a moment that he was there, going back to your habit of thoughtlessly making fun of Tooru in front of him. You blushed, suddenly feeling sheepish, "Yes...it's a sibling thing." </p><p>"I see." He said, there was no judgement in his voice, "I don't have siblings. But I suppose if you spend that much time with someone, you're bound to poke fun at them. Bokuto-san...I think he's tried to make fun of me." He said, though he didn't sound sure. "He must have given up when I didn't understand." </p><p>Despite yourself, you started laughing and Akaashi looked back at you, "I'm sorry. It's just...you seem so composed and regal but you're really just-" You stopped at what you were about to say, searching your brain for a better term. </p><p>Tooru had suddenly gone completely silent, letting you and Akaashi have your moment. He had an odd way of choosing to shut his mouth at the worst possible moments. "Just what?" Akaashi asked, he wasn't smiling. </p><p>In an attempt to change the subject, you blurted out something impulsive,"Do you want to visit our Summer Manor with me?" </p><p>He tilted his head but didn't question the change of subjects, "You have a Summer Manor?" </p><p>You nodded, "Yes, it's by a river. And it's also near a lovely wild flower field. I used to go picking a lot when I was younger, but I've neglected it lately. We should go." You paused a second, "But only if you'd like to. I can always go after you leave if you don't want to come." </p><p>"No that's fine. It sounds like it could be a good time." He said and you nodded again, that awkward silence filling up the room again. </p><p>Tooru cleared his throat, "I'm going to...go visit Iwa-chan. You two have fun~ and make sure to let Mother and Pops know that you're going to the Manor." </p><p>"Of course." You said, "It's a bit of a long ride, so I think we should stay over night." You addressed Akaashi again. "So just pack a change of clothes and night clothes. Everything else should be taken care of at the manner." </p><p>He nodded, "I'll get ready."</p><p>"Me too." You stood up at the same time, crammed for a moment between your chairs. "I-i'm sorry." you stuttered, attempting to back up and nearly tripping over your chair. </p><p>Akaashi easily maneuvered out of the awkward squeeze and bowed to you, "I'll see you in just a bit." <br/>
~~~</p><p>"N/n-chan?" Tooru asked upon entering your room. </p><p>You looked over at him, there were two closed travel cases on your bed that had been packed up quickly by the servants and you were sitting in front of the vanity brushing out your hair. "Hm?" You asked. </p><p>He sat on your bed, pushing the cases aside a bit, "Why'd you invite 'Kaashi-kun to the summer manor?"</p><p>You froze, slowly dropping your hand from your head and staring at Tooru through the mirror. "I don't know." </p><p>There was a moment of seriousness and then Tooru laughed, "Well I hope you two have fun~" He said with a wink. </p><p>You flinched, "I shouldn't have invited him." </p><p>"Well why not?" He asked, his mood ever-changing, "It's a fun place to be and it's true you haven't been there in a while." </p><p>You wrinkled your nose, "Yes but I don't want you or Father or anyone to get the wrong idea. Just the other day Akaashi said we were barely friends. Never in a million years would we think anything more of each other than friends. Akaashi-san doesn't think of me like that...to be completely honest I don't know what he's thinking at all." </p><p>As you ranted, Tooru jumping in to interrupt, "Then just ask." </p><p>You stopped and blinked, turning around to face him completely "What do you mean 'just ask'?" </p><p>Tooru felt the upcoming scolding and launched into explanation, "Well I mean if you're confused on what he feels or thinks then you should just ask, right? I'm sure he'd appreciate the straight-forwardness. And he's probably just as confused with you, so if you get everything out in the open then-" </p><p>"Tooru. Stop." You said, staring at him coldly, "There's nothing that needs to be out in the open. This is the first real friendship I've ever had. I'm not going to accidentally ruin it because of your bad advice." You thought for a moment, the other day, hadn't you asked him why he didn't ask Iwaizumi about his feelings? Why were things like this so complicated? </p><p>Tooru pouted, "I give good advice. </p><p>You crossed your arms, "Why don't you go bother Iwaizumi-san?" </p><p>Tooru sprung up, delighted again "Ooh good plan! Torturing Iwa-chan is my favorite past-time!" </p><p>With that he bounced out of the room, leaving you with your thoughts again.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You left for the Summer Manner at night in order to get there by morning. The sound of the horses' hooves on the ground was therapeutic and helped you to sleep through the bumpy ride. You arrived by midnight and the couple of guards you'd brought helped you and Akaashi carry your things inside. There were servants waiting, they hadn't expected you but they were efficient in cleaning up your rooms and seeing you to them. Akaashi's room was the door over from yours and although it was dark and neither of you could see very well, it was clear that the manner was quite a bit smaller than the castle.</p><p>You woke up to an alarming amount of sun streaming in from the windows. You'd forgotten that nearly every room in the manner had multiple windows lining the walls that faced outside. They didn't have blinds either since the whole point of the manner was to soak up the sun. You groaned, putting an arm over your eyes in an attempt to block out the bright morning. That was when you heard a knock at your door that felt far too eager until you heard the voice that accompanied it, "L/n-san? I hope I'm not waking you." Akaashi said from outside your door, not opening it without permission. </p><p>"Akaashi-san...?" You took a moment to sit up and process before replying in an urgent matter, "Oh! No! You didn't wake me up! But don't come in yet! I'm not ready." </p><p>"I see. I apologize for assuming. I'll meet you at the breakfast table then." He said, his voice sounded neutral as always, annoyingly confusing you. </p><p>You hurried to get ready and rushed out in the fastest manner possible. Akaashi was waiting at the table, his breakfast was in front of him but he hadn't touched it yet. There was a book in his hands and he seemed completely absorbed in the work until your chair squeaked underneath you, jerking him from wherever world he had been in. "I didn't mean to disturb you." You said when he looked up at you. </p><p>He closed the book and set it aside, "Non-sense, I was only waiting for you. In fact, I've read this book multiple times." </p><p>"What is it?" You asked, saying thanks for the food and digging in. </p><p>"It's called Jane Eyre." He said with a small smile. </p><p>"Isn't that a romance novel?" You asked, returning the smile as you drank water. </p><p>"I thought you'd know by now, romance is my favorite genre." Akaashi said in that quiet, deep voice of his and for some reason it made your cheeks feel a bit hot. </p><p>"That makes sense, considering you gave me Pride and Prejudice." The conversation continued on, never a moment where it lagged. It flowed easily and stimulating between the two of you and you didn't even realize that you were finished eating until you reached for your water in an hour to find it was empty. "Oh." You stated when you noticed. </p><p>He looked at your hand on your water, "We're done." He sounded just as surprised as you. </p><p>You laughed lightly, "I suppose we are."</p><p>"Do we have plans for the day?" He looked back up to your face. </p><p>"Hm...I was thinking we could just explore the grounds. Mind you, we don't have fancy horses to ride through winter air in, but sometimes wandering knee deep in flowers can be just as charming." You said with a mischievous smile. </p><p>The corners of his mouth turned up if only slightly, "Sounds lovely."<br/>
~~~</p><p>It was very hot at the Summer Manor, even hotter than it had been at the castle. You knew that Akaashi was more used to the cold and you hoped he wasn't too uncomfortable. After a little bit of walking in silence, you opened your mouth to say the first thing that came out, "I'm sorry that it's so hot. I really hope that you aren't too uncomfortable." </p><p>You were wading, nearly waist deep in wild flowers. There wasn't much shade at all and as the sun got higher, the day only got hotter. Akaashi simply shook his head, "It is...warm. But I'm alright now. The flowers are beautiful and it's nice to experience something different." </p><p>You smiled, he was always so polite and you could tell that he was trying. "Do you recognize some of the flowers Akaashi-san?" </p><p>He raised his eyebrows, looking more closely at the variety of brightly colored flowers. "No...not at all." He laughed but it sounded a bit forced like he was upset at himself for not knowing. </p><p>You resisted a laugh and located a few that you recognized, "That one's called Black-eyed Susan." You pointed to a yellow flower with a big black center, "And that one's a New England Aster." Shifting your attention to a lavender colored one. </p><p>Akaashi nodded, paying close attention to each flower that you pointed out. They were all sorts of shades of yellow, purple, red, pink and white. "You're very intelligent in this subject. Color me impressed." </p><p>You had to look at him to see if he wasn't joking, but he was simply examining the flowers earnestly. Your face felt hot once again, but you blamed it on the sun. "Are you getting hot? Because I am. Come on, I know a spot to cool off." You grabbed his wrist thoughtlessly and began to run through the field of flowers. The dress you'd chosen was light and easy to run in. </p><p>Akaashi tensed a bit at your hand around his wrist but allowed you to pull him up and to the left, running towards a group of trees. He didn't pull his wrist away as he ran just a little bit behind you. You released it automatically when you stepped into the thick trees. Immediately it got about 10 degrees cooler, your hand almost missing the warmth of Akaashi's wrist. You heard him let out a sigh when the shade immersed you and you looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>His cheeks were a bit red from the sun and he was sweating a bit, "Yes it's cooler here." He stated. </p><p>You couldn't help it and let out a laugh, "We aren't quite there yet. But we're close." </p><p>"Close to where?" He followed you deeper into the forest. It was on private grounds, so most of the nature was left completely untouched. It was quiet and the only sound was your breathing and the crunch of your shoes in the leaves. </p><p>You didn't answer his question, this was a place that you and Tooru used to escape to in order to get out of doing chores and studying when you were at the vacation manner. It was cool and shaded and away from anyone. A place that only you and Tooru knew. You hadn't shared it with anyone and as you walked you thought about this. Why did you feel the sudden urge to show this place to Akaashi? Was it just to get him out of the sun or was there more to it? You almost stopped and turned around, but when you saw Akaashi curiously studying the place you knew it wasn't some kind of mistake. You shouldn't just take him back now. Besides there was no double motive, you were just over thinking things. </p><p>You walked into a clearing and there it was, the fresh running river. It was even cooler close to water. There was a rope swing that Tooru had tied to a tree a couple of years ago and the water was more calm in this area. The only light was dappled through the overhanging tree branches. Akaashi inhaled a sharp breath and you looked back at him. He was stunned, "It's...gorgeous." </p><p>You felt yourself grinning uncontrollably, "Yeah...it is." </p><p>The two of you stood there for a moment before you took off your shoes and began scaling a tree. "Uh L/n...what are you doing?"</p><p>"Climbing, duh." You said without losing focus. You slung yourself up onto a branch and scooted over before looking down at him, "Well? Are you coming or what?" </p><p>"I don't think that-" </p><p>"Hey! Take the risk remember!" You said with a smile. </p><p>Akaashi found it hard to resist you when you smiled at him like that. He bit his lip and placed his boots by yours. With a bit more trouble than you, he climbed the tree, pulling himself up next to you and leaning against the tree trunk with a heavy sigh. "That was exhausting. Where did you even get that skill?" </p><p>You thought for a moment, "Trial and error." You said with a sideways smile. This smile struck Akaashi suddenly, like all the wind had been knocked out of him. It wasn't a calculated smile, it wasn't planned at all. This was the real you...without any cleverly masked tricks or anything. It was hidden from any outsiders that may seek to destroy it...just like this clearing. </p><p>You looked at his eyes and realized suddenly that the two of you were sitting rather closely, his grey eyes were reflecting the trees, making them seem almost green. You scooted away a little  and then pulled yourself into a standing position. "L/n that's dangerous." Akaashi pointed out helpfully. </p><p>"I know." You said, holding out your arms to balance your weight. You walked up the branch towards where you knew there was a deeper part of the river that you could jump into was. </p><p>"L/n..." Akaashi said in a warning voice. When you were at the very edge of the branch, you turned around to Akaashi with a mischievous smile and with a wave, you bounced yourself backwards off the branch. "What the-?!" Akaashi pushed himself up immediately, going as quickly and carefully as possible to the end of the branch and looking over the edge. "L/n!" He called, not seeing your head popping out of the dark water. "L/n this better not be some kind of dumb prank. I swear to the stars, L/n!" </p><p>You propelled yourself upwards and threw your hair back as you crashed through the freezing cold river water. "Woo!" You cheered and then looked up at Akaashi's worried face with a big, shining smile. </p><p>He was looking at you with a horrified expression, "L/n! What the hell?!" He asked, showing more emotion than he had since he'd met you. "If you were next to me right now I would shove you into that water for giving me that heart attack." </p><p>You broke out into laughter, kicking your legs to keep you up in the water. "Sorry Akaashi! I wanted to surprise you." </p><p>"It's not funny L/n. I thought you were going to drown yourself." </p><p>You frowned, "Akaashi I'm not stupid." </p><p>"I know but still..." You sighed and splashed some water up into his face, "Ack!" </p><p>"Come on! Aren't you hot up there? It's nice and cold in here." You taunted. </p><p>"What are you some kind of siren?" He asked, clearly still shaken from your little stunt. </p><p>"I suppose I am beautiful enough to be a siren. Do you think I can sing like one too?" You asked with a laugh. </p><p>"You're impossible and insufferable and completely insane." Akaashi said, staring down at you from the tree. </p><p>"And gorgeous and fun and intelligent. You're forgetting to add all my good qualities Akaashi-san." You said with a smile. </p><p>"Tch." He said simply, climbing back down the tree. </p><p>"You should've jumped in." You said as he walked over to the bank of the river. </p><p>"No way. You can risk your life all you want, but you are not getting me to do so as well." He said, dipping his toes in cautiously and shivering. </p><p>"So lame~" You teased, "Come swim with me~ You won't regret it." </p><p>He shook his head, "You're so complicated." </p><p>You tilted your head, "That's a good thing though right? It means you want to figure me out." </p><p>He took off his shirt and walked into the lake, taking a dive in. After a few beats, you started to worry. There were no bubbles from where he'd swam in... the water appeared completely still. "Akaashi? Are you trying to scare me back? It won't work you kno- WOAH!" </p><p>Akaashi grabbed your ankles and yanked you under water. He released you almost immediately, but he'd managed to briefly pulled your head under water. You burst out, spewing water from your nose and mouth. Akaashi laughed loudly, but you couldn't take the time to appreciate the genuine laugh, as you were coughing up water. "Akaashi!" You gasped, "I could have died!" </p><p>"You didn't seem to care about that when you dropped backwards from a tree." He pointed out between laughs. </p><p>"Yeah but that was voluntary! I was ready for it!" </p><p>"I didn't hold your head under water." Akaashi said with a triumphant smile. </p><p>You pouted, crossing your arms, "Still..." </p><p>"Did I surprise you?" He asked, the smile not faltering. </p><p>You looked up and caught his eyes, "Tch." You repeated what he had replied with earlier as a sign of defeat. You gave him a big splash as you dove back into the water, but although you were upset from the prank...you were happy over all. To have a friend to share these moments with and someone to share this place with. This place that reflected you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Akaashi walked back up to the manor. Your dress and hair rapidly drying in the sun, you held your shoes in your hand. Luckily, the ground was soft with summer grass. "L/n, have you ever...participated in a race before?" He asked out of the blue as you were walking back. </p><p>You looked over at him suspiciously, "Tooru and I used to race sometimes." </p><p>A small smile crept up his features, "Then you wouldn't mind if we...raced back to the manner." </p><p>You smiled back, "Ready, go!" You said without waiting for him to respond. </p><p>"Hey- wait!" He called, tripping over his feet to race after you. </p><p>You laughed as you sprinted across the flower field, your feet burned but it felt good. Akaashi was almost caught up to you as you ran around to the front of the manor, your eyes caught sight of a golden carriage...it wasn't one of yours. Yours had blue trim and the one that Akaashi had come in had black trim. Your feet trailed to a stop when you saw it. "L/n?" Akaashi jogged up next to you.</p><p>The footman hopped off and opened the carriage door, the sun caused the golden carriage to look alight. The person who hopped out had golden hair that matched. His suit was white with gold trim. Was everything about this new person gold? He surveyed the manor and then caught your eyes and you felt a twinge of recognition when you saw his dark brown eyes. His whole face lit up into a smile, "Bookworm-chan!" He called out and you remembered the nickname immediately. </p><p>"Teru-kun?" You asked in awe. It had been years since Terushima had even visited you. He was the heir to the throne of Johzenji and you had used to hang out with him when your parents did negotiations as children. However most contact with Johzenji had been cut off after their war with Karasuno. </p><p>He jogged over, his boots clicking on the cobblestone. "It's been so long!" He ran over and pulled you into a hug. You were extremely surprised, you forgot how touchy Teru tended to be. You didn't hug him back out of shock but he didn't even seem to notice, "I hope you don't mind me coming to visit all of a sudden." </p><p>"Uh I-" </p><p>He interrupted before you could say anything, noticing Akaashi. His eyes ran over him once and Akaashi stood up just a little bit straighter. Terushima didn't seem to think of him as a threat and flashed a smile at him, "Sorry! Didn't see you there! Y/n just seems to take up all of my attention." </p><p>"Please call me L/n Teru-kun." You said but he just buzzed over you, holding out a hand to Akaashi. </p><p>"I'm Prince Terushima Yuji. Soon to be king of Johzenji!" He said confidently. </p><p>Akaashi barely shook his hand, his face which had been alight with emotion just a few moments ago, was now completely passive. "Prince Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani." </p><p>"That's fun." Terushima threw an arm over your shoulder, "It's been a while since I've been here. I went to Seijoh a couple hours ago to surprise you only to learn that you were away." </p><p>"And you came here anyways?" You asked, a little bit uncomfortable with Terushima's friendliness. </p><p>"Yup! I wanted to see you bookworm-chan! But I'll tell you why later. I'm hungry! What's for dinner?"<br/>
~~~</p><p>The servants had already made dinner. They weren't expecting Terushima so there was only two dinners prepared, but they were quick to react and made him one before 10 minutes had passed. He took the seat across from you, Akaashi was next to you and his energy felt...colder somehow. Terushima took the first bite of food, inviting you and Akaashi to follow suit. You'd forgotten how impatient he was, but you were remembering more and more as he stayed. "Wow! This is amazing! Your chefs really know how to cook!" He said happily, "You should give them my kudos." </p><p>"I will." You assured him. You had to speak quickly and curtly in order to fit any words in at all unless he was asking you a question. He filled the room with talk so that it seemed loud when there was actually only him talking. You tried to catch Akaashi's eye but you were disappointed to find him zoning out by staring out the window. </p><p>"Anyways Y/n-" </p><p>"It's L/n." You corrected. </p><p>"Is Tooru king yet? Has he found himself a proper partner?" Terushima questioned, finally taking a breath to let you respond. </p><p>"He is not king, but I think he's plenty ready. And he could easily find a partner whenever he desires." You said, feeling a surge of defensiveness despite there not being a direct attack. </p><p>"I see. Well my father died recently. I'm going to be officially crowned king in just a week. Actually that's the reason that I'm here." He rushed and you had the urge to space out. You couldn't blame Akaashi for not wanting his ear talked off. "I would have asked for one of those pretty princesses at Karasuno but obviously we aren't on the best of terms. However, when I was looking over some suitor requests, I had a sudden realization. Of course, I was hoping to have this conversation when your parents were present and not some visitor..." </p><p>You glanced at Akaashi, his face looked almost bored but he had tilted his head slightly, showing that if anything else he was listening. </p><p>"Anyways Y/n." You snapped your attention back to Terushima at the mention of your name, "I was thinking that you would make a perfectly suitable queen. And you're obviously searching to marry someone if you want to keep a comfortable lifestyle since you can't just stay with your brother forever." </p><p>"Terushima." You cut him off suddenly. He finally stopped talking, looking at you with surprise. You flashed him a false smile, "It's dark out now so I assume you'd like a room here?" </p><p>"Yes that...yes but-" </p><p>"Great. I'll tell the servants to get your room ready and draw you a bath." You said with a tight lipped smile, standing up.</p><p>Terushima and Akaashi were both silent as you got up and hurried out of the room, unable to listen to Terushima's voice anymore. You needed to clear your head and really think over what he was asking of you. You half expected Akaashi to follow you, but he stayed like stone in his seat and you shoved him out of your thoughts as you walked away. </p><p>Akaashi didn't even glance up when you left and wasn't looking at Terushima either. He didn't seem to be purposefully avoiding eye contact with him though. It pissed Terushima off. He couldn't get any kind of read on this guy. Did he have some kind of a connection with you? He really hoped not. Terushima's father had told him that he shouldn't start off his reign without a partner for too long. He had plenty of suitors of course, but he wanted someone he knew. Someone he could guarantee wouldn't stab him in the back- literally. "So, how close are you and bookworm-chan?" An obvious probe, but he had to get something out of this guy. </p><p>"We're friends." His answer was dry and his eyes had barely glazed over Terushima. He was...bored? He dared to act bored in his presence?! </p><p>"I see. Then you don't have a prior engagement to her. That's good. She's bound to say yes. She has to with her situation." Terushima said. </p><p>Akaashi had plenty of responses. Plenty of reasons to shut him up and ways to do it. But he was well trained for situations like this. For interacting with people that he might not want to. His chest was pounding and his head felt like it was burning. What angered him the most was probably that Terushima was right. You could just be hanging out with Akaashi because you needed to secure your place in a royal family. Could be saying only what he wanted to hear in those letters. He knew that there were many women trained to act in that way. That's why it's so difficult, impossible one might say...to find a love story in a world of greedy nobles. So why did Akaashi keep hoping? Why was he so obsessed with finding that story? As he walked to his room and laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, he wondered.<br/>
~~~</p><p>After hours of trying to no avail to find sleep, you got up. Your stomach was twisting and not in a good way. Akaashi's cold silence had put a bad taste in your mouth. You didn't quite understand it, Terushima hardly adressed him. And Akaashi didn't seem like the type to care whether he had all the attention or not. In fact he seemed to not want attention at all. You weren't hungry and you weren't uncomfortable, but you felt like getting some fresh air anyways. It was slightly cooler outside, but still warm. The stars gleamed in the clear sky. All the lights in the manner were off except for two at the front. You wandered away from the manor. Searching to escape from the light and that place of unrest. </p><p>You passed Terushima's carriage. The footman didn't take it back. Was he staying with the servants? You felt the urge to vandalize it in some way, but restrained yourself. "L/n. What are you doing out here?" </p><p>You whipped your head around to see Akaashi standing there, quite a distance away from you. "I could ask you the same question." You stated, his face was dark but half of it was lit up by the front lights of the manor. </p><p>Akaashi shrugged, he still felt cold...emotionless and distant. Like when you first met him, how could he change his personalities and shut down so quickly in such a short amount of time, "Needed some fresh air." </p><p>You dared to walk a little closer, "Me too." </p><p>It was quiet. The only sound was made by grasshoppers and your breathing. You were startled when Akaashi broke that silence; "Did you understand what he was asking?" He asked out of the blue. </p><p>"Why do you care?" You asked, a hint of amusement behind your eyes. You were hoping to spark that joy back into him, break that shell again. </p><p>Instead, he looked at you with steely eyes. Not in the mood for joking, he held your gaze for a moment before looking back almost indifferently at the forest. "I don't." </p><p>"Oh? Then why are you asking?" You tried again, trying to keep your voice light-hearted. Your heart was dropping to your stomach every time his voice stayed even. </p><p>"I guess I shouldn't have then." He said. </p><p>You frowned and bumped Akaashi's shoulder, "What's the matter? Did he annoy you? Because I don't like that he's here either trust me-" </p><p>"Then why didn't you send him away? You could have met with him another time." You were almost excited to hear that hint of annoyance in his voice. It wasn't level and indifferent but at the same time...his annoyance couldn't be good either. </p><p>"That would have been rude. I don't want to ruin our connections with him." You said cautiously. </p><p>"You aren't the queen. It wouldn't have been your problem to fix it." He said coldly. You were struck by his words. He was talking like Terushima. Like you had no responsibility or dignity at all. Like you could do whatever you wanted. If that was even half true...</p><p>"I don't want to make more work for Tooru." An excuse. You had wanted to turn Teru away, but you let him stay out of shock. </p><p>"If he's going to stay longer then I don't want to intrude. I'll leave tomorrow morning. I have someone waiting for my letter at a closer town than Fukurodani." He said. </p><p>Your mind flashed with anger. Had he thought that something would go wrong with his visit? Is that why someone was waiting for him? But no...that wasn't what made you mad. He was beginning to walk away. You had to say something, "Why don't you ever say what you feel?" You half-yelled and he froze. You waited nervously for an answer, but it was silent. He was no longer walking but he made no move to turn around either. "It's irritating." You said, unable to stop now, "I can't tell what you're thinking or if you even like me. And you run from your problems like you are right now. If you didn't like what Teru was saying then you should have told him yourself. Stop running Akaashi. And stop hiding. You can't do it forever." </p><p>Akaashi slowly turned around and you immediately regretted your words. His face was a mask of ice and stone, "This is how I am. I never asked you to like me. So if all you wanted was to see if you could charm your way easily into my life and secure your place in a royal family then you're the one in the wrong." </p><p>Your heart thundered, "How could you say that?! Do you even know me at all?" You asked, holding back tears that were threatening to fall down your face. Akaashi didn't answer and started walking back to the house. "Akaashi! Don't leave me here! If there is something you want from me then say it!" Your voice cracked. "Akaashi!" </p><p>"I'm leaving first thing tomorrow." He said and then walked in, leaving the door open for you. </p><p>The air was too warm and the stars were too bright. Tears flowed down your cheeks and your pride was glad Akaashi hadn't turned around to see your messy face. But the other part of you wished he'd ran to you and hugged you and taken away all the bad feelings. But Akaashi wasn't that type of person. And he never would be. </p><p>If you had ran to him then and forced him to stop, you may have seen a single tear trace down his cheek. Whether he showed it or not, he lost a friend...again he'd pushed someone away. You wouldn't forgive him this time. Maybe you never would. Maybe you'd marry Terushima and fall in love with him. For some reason the thought of that made Akaashi's chest squeeze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for making Terushima kind of the bad guy in this. I promise I don't hate him, I just got the idea and I wanted to make Akaashi a little jealous and stir things up a bit. I'm also sorry for the cliff hanger. I promise to update soon. Also, thank you for all of your comments and support. Your comments are what keep me going with this story and I'm so glad to know that you like what I'm writing. So thank you &amp; I love you all! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Blissful Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was awake before you were. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. There was a piece of his mind that wanted to stay, to combat the voice in his head that told him he was cowardly for leaving you when you didn't seem all too pleased to have Terushima there either. His carriage would be outside any minute now. He didn't have time to get breakfast; not that he was in the mood to eat anything. Now that it was morning, his mind had calmed down a little bit...but not enough. Why wasn't he able to feel that blissful numb? That piece of him that always made it so easy to shut all feelings away. It was something that he'd learned from his father before he'd passed. And it was something that protected him from the brutalities of the world. Recently however, he felt that icy wall beginning to melt. It bothered him...how hard it was to shut off emotion. It bothered him that he'd gotten so angry last night and that his brain still felt scattered. He was finding it hard to pull himself together, to keep that calm facade. He looked out of the window and saw the carriage pull up and stop. The only thing that he could think of that could possibly make his brain go back to normal was to get as far away from you as possible.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You woke up feeling uneasy. Sleep had been surprisingly peaceful. A relief from all of your burning thoughts and emotions. You got up slowly and got ready. Your shoulders and neck felt sore and your mind felt...groggy. On your way to the dining room, an unpleasant voice called out from behind you. </p><p>"Bookworm-chan! You're awake! Finally! I didn't want to disturb your beauty rest, but I didn't get to finish what I'd been trying to tell you at dinner." He jogged to catch up with you and you had to bite down hard on your lip in order to keep from sighing in agony. </p><p>"Good morning Terushima." You said, coldly keeping your eyes glued in front of you. </p><p>"You look gorgeous even in the morning. Your hair's a bit of a mess of course but nobody's perfect. Anyways, what's for breakfast? Do you know? I was thinking about talking about what I came here for over breakfast. After all it is the most important meal of the-" </p><p>"Where's Akaashi?" You interrupted, still not even looking at Terushima. </p><p>Terushima bristled beside you and you had to keep from smirking at the reaction, "I think he left. Early." </p><p>You slowed in your steps but didn't stop completely, "He...left? Already? I wanted to talk to him." You felt your composure slipping from your grasp. No. You strictly needed to keep ahold of yourself. </p><p>"Meh, who needs him. He seemed a bit dry to me. Besides, you have someone much better to chat with at your disposal." He said, gesturing to himself with a smirk on that annoyingly attractive face. There was no denying that the prince was handsome but his personality made it all seem...sour somehow. </p><p>You caught the attention of a passing maid, "Could you get me a letter and a quill with ink please? I have something to write." She nodded once and walked briskly away to do as she was told. </p><p>"Bookworm-chan~ I want to talk to y-" </p><p>You rounded on Terushima, your eyes didn't match the haughty smile on your face, "I think you've talked quite enough in the short time you've been here Teru-kun." Your blood boiled, instead of feeling disappointed at Akaashi leaving, you were angry. Frustrated, how dare he leave without even saying good bye to his hostess. What was wrong with him?! Doesn't he know that he is also to blame for the fight?</p><p>Terushima was shocked, he drew in a breath and for once hesitated in his speech, "W-what do you mean?" </p><p>"I'd like you to leave, please. You've disturbed a visit with my-" You cleared your throat, "With a visitor who came here by invitation, mind you. Next time, I'd like you to do the same. I saw that your carriage is still here, it shouldn't take you long to leave." You gave him another curt smile and the maid gave you what you asked for. Terushima, unsure what to do or say, decided that maybe it was best to do as you said. For once he was actually using his head. </p><p>He bowed, "I apologize, another time then L/n." He took your hand and kissed the back of it. His lips were disgustingly wet and you held back a gag as he walked away. </p><p>You sat at the table to write, a servant brought you breakfast but you didn't feel hungry. You were focused on trying to write something. But your head was spinning with anger and you hated that he left without a word or even a note. Your hands shook with fury and you felt the pencil whine under your grip and you dropped it with a sigh. You stood up, fuming. Maybe you should just go clear your head. 
~~~</p><p>
  <em> Should I have left a note? No...she wouldn't read it. She'd probably tear it up. Am I a coward? Running just like she said...Bokuto would tell me to stay and try to work it out. But that never worked with anyone except Bokuto because he had the mind of a child. Y/n was sophisticated and smart and analytical. She's unlike anyone I've ever met...and she wouldn't just forgive me for getting all fired up at her for no reason.</em>
</p><p>"What's the matter your highness?" Akaashi looked up and saw the grey haired footman. He was the only other person around and the only one who could've asked. But his eyes were on the road, not paying any particular attention to Akaashi. </p><p>"I'm sorry?" He asked. </p><p>"You seem glum. You keep sighing and fiddling with your fingers." The boy said. He couldn't have been any older than Akaashi. </p><p>"I-" Akaashi looked down at his fingers which were tightly knotted together and he calmly removed them and placed them at his sides. "I guess I'm just...confused." </p><p>There was a moment of silence and it was clear the footman was waiting for more of an explanation, "About what?" He asked when Akaashi didn't continue. </p><p>"I just don't know whether or not I...should have left." Akaashi said with a bit of hesitation. He wasn't used to sharing, or being asked about his state. Especially not by a footman. </p><p>"Did you and the princess get into a fight?" The footman asked bluntly. </p><p>Akaashi looked up at the back of his head, "Y-yes." </p><p>"About what?" </p><p>Akaashi sighed, "It was my fault...I got a little bit heated about another surprise guest that came for her." Akaashi wrinkling his nose in disgust at the memory of Terushima, "He was...very unpleasant and I didn't understand why she didn't just send him away. But she did give a logical explanation for that too..." </p><p>"I see. Did you ever apologize to her?" The footman asked and Akaashi was stunned at his honesty. Usually the servants were all too scared of losing their jobs to speak the truth. If Akaashi wasn't so conflicted he might've been impressed. </p><p>"No...I don't think she'd accept my apology." The footman suddenly stopped the carriage. "What-" </p><p>"How do you know? You like her don't you?" </p><p>Akaashi felt his face light up with heat, "We are...friends." </p><p>"Well then how are you supposed to stay friends if you just give up over a little fight? The way I see it, you were jealous. Of that other guy maybe taking up her time." Akaashi's brain set up warning flares at the word <em>jealous</em> but the footman kept talking. "Even if she would have accepted your apology, she won't if you just leave without saying a thing. There's no chance if you act like you value your pride over your friendship with her." </p><p>Akaashi was shocked, at all of the advice. But he knew that he needed to hear it, he needed to get over himself to save this friendship. This was the reason he didn't have many friends. There are so many ups and downs and twists and turns. However, he valued your friendship over his peace of mind at this point...what a strange thing to say. "Okay um-" </p><p>"Konoha." The footman said with a grin back at him. </p><p>"Konoha, turn the carriage around! ...Please." Akaashi added. </p><p>Konoha beamed and complied to Akaashi's wish. Back to see you...hopefully you'd accept the apology.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wanted to leave the Summer manor as soon as possible. It was noon, but your blood was still boiling. You'd gotten over yourself enough to write him a letter and invite him to visit you. You showed him a place that truly reflected yourself, that shred of vulnerability that you had been so nervous over showing anyone...and he just tossed it aside the minute someone else arrived?! And not only that, but someone like Terushima? Had you not made it obvious that you didn't actually want him there. You hardly paid attention to any of the conversation topics he brought up. The only reason you put up with him was to be polite, wouldn't Akaashi have done the same thing? You let out a large sigh of frustration, you'd never know. You weren't planning to send Akaashi a letter. You owed him no apology as long as he was also holding onto his stupid ego. </p><p>"Princess?" A maid asked and you snapped your head so fast in her direction, you felt your neck pop. </p><p>"Yes?" You asked, ignoring the pain that now flared up the right side of your neck. </p><p>"Someone is here to see you." She said. </p><p>Anger flashed behind your eyes, if Terushima was back to press his ideals on you, you were going to lose it. "I'll handle it, thank you." You dismissed her and continued on to throw open the doors angrily. But standing beside a carriage, was a curly head of black hair holding a bouquet of dahlias. You stopped in the doorway, your face hot and your head spinning. He didn't think that getting your favorite flowers would just magically make everything better did he? </p><p>"Y/n." Akaashi said, his feet felt glued to the ground at the sight of you. You didn't look happy to see him, but of course he expected that. "I..." He handed you the dahlias, now that he was here, he didn't know what to say. He had a whole elegantly prepared speech that he had planned to give to you when he saw you but...for some reason it didn't seem like enough. </p><p>You didn't take the flowers and stared him in the eyes, "Why'd you leave?" </p><p>He dropped his hand, still holding onto them "I shouldn't have." He said, pursing his lips, "You were so kind to invite me here. And you're a friend I don't want to lose. I'm not used to this...but it's not an excuse. Yesterday, I don't know what happened, but I didn't mean anything that I said. I know that you made the best choice by letting Prince Terushima stay. It was the choice I would have made and I have no right to have snapped at you." He took a deep breath, "And...if you choose not to forgive me and never see me again...I'll understand. I'm the one in the wrong here and you're right; I run when things get bad. I never stay and fight for what I really want." He looked up, making direct eye contact with you, "Thank you for teaching me not to run away and for showing me that flaw." </p><p>You scratched the back of your neck, "You weren't the only one in the wrong. I shouldn't have called you a coward, and I shouldn't have let Terushima come uninvited." You smiled, "But I did tell him that this morning when he told me you left. I sent him home. And...I'm glad you came back Akaashi." </p><p>A small, relieved smile played on Akaashi's lips, "Thank you." He held out the flowers again and this time you took them. </p><p>"I don't want to lose this friendship. Not yet at least." You said with a cheeky smirk. </p><p>"Me neither." He looked back at the waiting carriage, "But I do have to leave. I don't want Konoha to have to go back and forth too much." </p><p>You smiled, "Is that the name of your footman? You're friends?" </p><p>Akaashi thought for a moment, "Yes...I suppose we are now." </p><p>You nodded, "Write to me will you?" </p><p>Akaashi bowed to you, "Of course." Then he stepped into the carriage and you watched him leave, your heart fluttered a bit. It was just past midday but there had been so many changes, it felt like a lifetime.<br/>
~~~</p><p>"Where's Akaashi?" Tooru asked as soon as you arrived, as though he knew something had gone wrong in the first place. </p><p>"He's headed home....there was a bit of a mix up, but don't worry! We're still writing." You said evasively. You didn't particularly want to tell Tooru all about your fight with Akaashi. He would make assumptions and fill your head with ridiculous ideas about him. Tooru tended to get inside people's heads. </p><p>"Hm. I'm sure you're hiding something from me Y/n-chan but I'm glad you two are still writing. You guys are cute~ What happened at the place? Anything special?" He prodded curiously. </p><p>You fought the urge to glare at him and went for the safe option, telling him the good parts of what had happened. His reactions were as dramatic as ever, but he seemed rather disappointed when you explained the ending and was reluctant to leave you to your sleep. Seeing that you weren't about to explain any further however, made him sure that you were hiding something. He didn't press for details, but you knew that he was only rethinking his strategy of how to get answers out of you.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Akaashi was extremely busy, it seemed his mother wanted him to take control of the kingdom soon and so she was having him handle some of the negotiations and do business trips. Akaashi told you about his trips in full detail and it made you a little bit jealous that you were stuck at Seijoh while he got to go and visit all the other kingdoms and learn about their different customs. His replies to your letters were usually late but they were detailed and it was obvious that he put a lot of time into each letter. And, with each letter came a flower from one of the kingdoms he was visiting. You kept them all in your pressed flower book that you now kept on your desk at practically all times. The leaves changed colors hastily but the weather didn't get much colder and you found yourself almost wishing for colder weather. It was late Autumn when you finally got away from the castle. </p><p>"I need you to come with me N/n-chan! Please, I'm literally begging here. I need someone to be my excuse to stay away from Ushiwaka." Tooru begged. It was regarding the large royal meeting that was to be held. This year, a lot of the heirs were coming to learn what the meetings were all about. It was also being held in one of the newer nations; Karasuno. Currently there was a bit of a crises going on at Karasuno with who was the heir to the throne between the three children of the previous leaders.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Tooru, stop being a drama queen I'm not the heir, so really this has nothing to do with me." </p><p>"But Y/n...don't you plan to stay within the circle? You'll still have something to do with the politics of the kingdom you end up with. Plus you'll want to know what's going on with the other kingdoms won't you?" Tooru pressed. </p><p>You glared at him, his logic was perfect and extremely annoying. "Fine." You said, looking away from his face to avoid his gloating, "But you owe me." </p><p>"Yay! Thank you N/n-chan! You won't regret it!" He said. "Probably." </p><p>"Let's hope." The meeting took place sooner than you expected. It was three days after Tooru told you. You had hoped to get Akaashi's return letter before you left, but you didn't so you sent him one more letter telling him where you were in case you responded late. Within it, you enclosed sweet peas to represent travel. The trip to Karasuno was a long one, it took 2 days with a break for the night in a neighboring city. </p><p>"Tooru? Why didn't Iwaizumi come?" You asked, boredly. </p><p>"He's away on a mission. Also...he and Ushiwaka don't get along at all." Tooru explained. It made sense, you assumed Iwaizumi's short temper got him into trouble with the oblivious Ushijima. </p><p>You arrived at Karasuno, the castle was surprisingly small. There seemed to be a lot of construction going on, like the castle was expanding. You knew they were new to the inner circle, but still it was surprising to see such a modest kingdom. There were a few carriages, distinctly colored with the colors of each's official kingdom colors. You stepped out and were surprised at the neutral weather. It didn't feel particularly hot or cold or humid or bitter. Tooru wrinkled his nose, "I have a bad feeling about this place." </p><p>"Why?" You asked, looking over at him. </p><p>"I just...feel like there's tension in the air." He said, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>"This isn't just because Ushiwaka will be here is it?" You asked suspiciously. </p><p>"No! I'm offended you would even think that I'm that cowardly! My instincts have nothing to do with that creep." Tooru huffed. </p><p>You laughed, "Alright, let's go." </p><p>At the large doors for the castle, a beautiful woman with black hair and grey eyes greeted you. She had a pleasingly soft voice. "Good afternoon, I'm glad you could make it. Are you from Seijoh?" </p><p>Your parents looked to Tooru whose eyes widened, "Uh yes! I'm Prince Oikawa Tooru and this is my sister L/n Y/n." </p><p>She held out a pail hand to shake, "I'm Princess Kiyoko, it's a pleasure. The meeting room is right down the hall-way, my brothers will attend to you there." </p><p>You couldn't help but stare at her until you passed. She was easily the most gorgeous woman you had ever met and she spoke with grace, a far away look was in her eyes. Inside, the castle was even smaller than your Summer manor. There were two boys waiting to greet you, one of them had silver hair and warm brown eyes. The other one had the same black hair that the girl out front had with blue eyes. They both bowed to you and Tooru, "Please head inside." </p><p>Did they not have servants? Was that why they were tending to each guests themselves? It was definitely possible for such a new kingdom. Where did the money to start all of this come from in the first place? There were a couple of people you didn't recognize seated around a large, round table. There were people around yours and Tooru's ages seated beside their parents, most likely they were the heirs coming to learn about the meeting. When you were in the room, Tooru was right, the air did feel tense. As though everyone was busy analyzing and sizing each other up. When everyone arrived, the three heirs to Karasuno came in to finally begin the meeting.</p><p>The first meeting was basically just introductions to the heirs and going over topics that would be brought up tomorrow during the official meeting. A few people were missing, but since they weren't required to be at the table until tomorrow no one commented. Someone you noticed wasn't there was Terushima, his kingdom was definitely a part of the circle. But it wasn't exactly a surprise that he was late, since he was already the king and he wasn't exactly known for being punctual. The preliminary gathering was over by dinner, Prince Sugawara promised that dinner would be brought to everyone in their separate chambers. You wouldn't have thought Karasuno had that many spare rooms, but the castle seemed to be comprised of only spare rooms that were hastily thrown together for the guests. You had to share a room with Tooru which was abnormal but there were two beds on opposite sides of the room for both of you. </p><p>"How long ago did Karasuno start their rise to power?" You asked once you got situated. </p><p>Tooru thought for a moment, "Just a couple years ago I believe. Originally, it was suffering from poverty and lack of funding until the late king conquered a few of the smaller lands and grew the kingdom. It's unfortunate that he died without choosing which of those three would rule." </p><p>"Hopefully they don't try to split this pitiful place into thirds. It'd be more beneficial to rule together for the time being." You said, "In my opinion, the older two seem a bit faint hearted. The youngest would make the best king." </p><p>Tooru wrinkled his nose, "Really? I thought he was a bit insufferable. He acted like he despised his siblings and everyone in the room. He had hungry eyes... like he wanted to rule the world on his own." </p><p>"Like you?" You asked with a small smile but Tooru snapped his head up. </p><p>"No! Absolutely not! I bring out the best in those around me. Even Iwa-chan and stupid Ushiwaka have realized that." He defended himself. </p><p>You laughed, "That hunger for victory will always be there Tooru. I'm going for a walk." </p><p>Tooru didn't reply and you looked back before leaving, seeing him deep in thought. Hopefully you didn't hurt his feelings too bad.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Once outside, you noticed what Tooru was talking about when you had first arrived. Although it wasn't as noticeable as he acted like it was. The air felt...undetermined. Like it couldn't decide which way the kingdom leaned. Were they vicious? Seeking to destroy the harmony that had luckily been among the land for so long? Or did they just want to join in the trade and bring stability to their people? The best way to find out was to talk to the people themselves. </p><p>The roads were dirty, it was clear that cleaning wasn't on the highest agenda of the people. The market-place wasn't particularly busy either. You saw two peasant boys talking beside a billboard. One of them was leaning on a broom and the other was a lot taller than him with spiky hair. "Excuse me?" You asked them and they both jumped. Your voice had cut through the silence of the town. </p><p>"Quiet down will you?" The smaller boy asked, his hair was greasy and flattened down on both sides of his face. </p><p>"Apologies." You said in a whisper, slightly offended but not enough to let if ruffle you, "What were you talking about?" </p><p>They exchanged a glance, "What's it to you?" This time you caught the nervous glance the taller boy threw at his friend. </p><p>You folded your hands together, "I just want to know what's going on in this kingdom." </p><p>"Are you from one of the visiting kingdoms?" The taller one spoke up in a hopeful tone and the other boy nudged him. </p><p>"Yes, I'm from Seijoh. I want to know why this place seems to unstable. Besides the fact that there isn't a definitive leader." You said. </p><p>"You haven't heard <em> any</em> of the rumors?" The smaller boy questioned. </p><p>You shook your head, "I hardly even knew about this kingdom until this year." </p><p>They glanced between each other, then around to make sure no one was listening, "A lot of people are thinking about leaving this place. We don't make good money, none of us do. And we heard Princess Kiyoko is going to run away with a peasant boy. That leaves the kingdoms to the princes and...if worst comes to worst Prince Kageyama will take power." </p><p>"Why is that the worst situation? He seems like a natural leader." You said innocently but they both glared at you. </p><p>"He's cruel. All he thinks about is himself, not the people of the kingdom. Everyone says that he's fired countless servants and since he's also fought in some of the wars, he's been wasting funds that we could be spending on repairing the town." </p><p>"Has he won the wars?" </p><p>They exchanged a glance, "Well yes but...what's the point in expanding our territory if this one isn't at it's best. We've been thinking about moving to Seijoh to be honest. We heard that the heir actually <em> dances</em> with the peasants on holidays." </p><p>You straightened up a bit, proud of the good reputation that your kingdom had, "Yes. He does." </p><p>"Prince Kageyama would never. But with the way things are going, there could be evidence that King Keishin actually left the kingdom to him in the first place. We hope to get out of here before that happens." The boy said, "But you didn't hear any of this from us." </p><p>You nodded slowly, "Alright. Thank you. And...what are your names?" They narrowed their eyes suspiciously, "So that I might find you again if you move to Seijoh." You explained quickly. </p><p>"I'm Kunimi, and this is Kindaichi." The small boy said. </p><p>"Thank you." You said with a small inclination of your head and continued back up to the castle. </p><p>What a tricky situation Karasuno was in. How could they hold the meeting for the circle if they were so unstable that the peasants talked about them behind their backs? You found out plenty about Kageyama, and a bit about Kiyoko. But there was still one of them that you hadn't found out anything about; Sugawara. He was a complete mystery and you couldn't help but feel like he was extremely similar to Tooru...that concerned you in a way you didn't quite understand. You'd have to observe them all more closely tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Heirs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miss! Miss!" Someone called out. You didn't expect anyone to be calling for you in a foreign kingdom, so when a young mail boy ran up to you and tapped your shoulder you were rather startled. "I have a letter for you." </p><p>"A...letter? For me?" You asked and the boy nodded enthusiastically. He had orange hair and bright brown eyes, he seemed very excited to have a job as a simple mail man. </p><p>"Yes! From Fukurodani!" He said with a large smile, it was like staring into the sun and for some reason reminded you of Akaashi's friend Bokuto. </p><p>"Oh! I wasn't expecting a letter while I was here." You explained, taking the letter from his hands. The light yellow wax seal with an owl marked the letter as Fukurodani. </p><p>The boy saluted you and started to run into the town and you wondered if he ran everywhere he went and how far he went. You opened the letter, cautious as always not to rip the seal. They were so pretty and you found yourself wanting to collect them. Although you hadn't been planning on it when you saved the first letter, but it became a habit. </p><p>
  <em>Dear L/n, I am glad to hear that you are getting out of the castle. I've heard in countless letters how bored you are. I must warn you however, Karasuno is...in a bit of a shaky situation which I'm sure you noticed. I heard the princess is in love with a peasant boy and that she may be planning to escape the kingdom. If that happens, the first and second sons could end up in a civil war. In which case I've heard the elder son is rather clever. I assume that he'll be trying to gain allies to his side, just be cautious of the words he uses. He may be shrewd and could be simply using the kingdoms he's aligning with. However, I haven't met him myself so please don't take my word as God and do your own observations as I'm sure you will. You are rather sharp yourself, so I expect you'll make objective decisions as usual. As for the younger son...I've heard he won't be the most stable for a kingdom but he is rather vocal about his stand points. It's markings of a leader at first sight, but he doesn't seem to be the smartest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In any case, I hope you enjoy your stay in Karasuno. Though it isn't my first choice for a vacation, I know you'll be able to make the best of it. Winter is coming soon and I seem to recall you saying something about ice skating when you were here last. I will let you know when the lake freezes and maybe we can meet up again. All the best, Akaashi. </em>
</p><p>You entered your room as you finished the letter, smiling widely. You moved to the bed and reread the letter, "What's that?" Tooru asked out of no where causing you to jump out of your skin. </p><p>"Tooru! You scared me!" You said, placing the letter on your chest with a hand to calm your heart. </p><p>"Sorry, you're smiling. Like really wide." He said, his eyes sparkling playfully." </p><p>You rolled your eyes but couldn't keep the smile off of your face. "I got a letter." </p><p>He raised his eyebrows, "Oh? From whom?" </p><p>You turned away from him, placing the letter in your bag, "You know perfectly well from whom." </p><p>"No I don't. For all I know it could be from Prince Teru-kun. I heard he gave you a time at the Summer Manor." He said calmly and when you whipped your head around to look at him, he was staring at his nails and cleaning them casually.</p><p>"How do you know about that?" You asked. </p><p>He shrugged, "What was the letter about that made you smile so painfully widely?" </p><p>You crossed your arms, frowning now, "Nothing of your concern." </p><p>He smiled triumphantly, "Fine." He opened a book although you knew he had no interest in reading. </p><p>You frowned, "I'm going to go shower now. Where are the bathing rooms?" </p><p>He wrinkled his nose, "There's a communal bath for men and ladies to the left and back from this room." </p><p>"Communal?" You asked suspiciously. </p><p>"Yes, I know. Tacky. But we are going to be here for a couple days. I've yet to bathe, let me know how awful it is when you get back." He said, tossing you a teal towel. </p><p>You scoffed, grabbing some spare clothes as well and heading to the bath area.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You hoped that no one would be in the baths, but to your dismay the princess of Karasuno herself was in there. Her back was facing the entrance and her dark hair cascaded down her back. She seemed graceful even when she wasn't trying to be. You couldn't believe that someone like this would ever abandon her duty when she was so clearly fit to be royalty. </p><p>She turned back to you just as you were about to leave again, her steel colored eyes seemed more like melted silver when she wasn't in front of all those royals. "Oh. You don't have to leave, I was about to get out anyways." She said in that soft, clear voice. </p><p>"Please don't trouble yourself m'lady. I can always come back a bit later." You said with a small bow. </p><p>She shook her head, "No, that's not necessary. Besides it is a communal bath, I can finish and you can start at the same time." She said with a small smile. </p><p>You were slightly uncomfortable, but you didn't want to deny the princess either in case she became a value asset so you nodded and began to strip. Politely, she didn't watch you, she instead poured water over her head. You stepped into the bath and was surprised at the warm water. The room was steamy but you had still expected it to be cold. It was pleasant and as you stepped further in, it felt more like a large hot tub. You couldn't help but let out a sigh at the relaxation that overcame you when you entered the water. </p><p>"It's nice right? I know it can be a pain to bathe with others though, so please let me know if you'd like me to simply stop talking." She said kindly. Despite the whole kingdom she seemed...stable. Her presence felt relaxing to be in. </p><p>"Well, actually I did want to talk to you. Although I didn't expect it to be under these exact circumstances." You said with a small chuckle and she laughed politely as well. Everything about her radiated beauty and refined grace. </p><p>"I wanted to speak with you as well. After all, you seem to be the only other girl at this meeting that's around my age. It would be nice to get to know each other." She said. </p><p>"I agree...although I won't be the queen of my kingdom one day." You probed, hoping to get a read on where she stood on her kingdoms situation. </p><p>"Your brother is the heir?" She asked cautiously. </p><p>"Yes. Tooru will make a great king. He's been training for it since birth and he's very kind to each of his subjects." You told her with a fond smile. </p><p>She smiled wistfully back at you, "I wish my siblings and I got along that well...perhaps we would if we knew who the heir truly was." </p><p>"Usually it's the eldest." You stated with a questioning look. </p><p>"That's true. In that case I would be the heir. However, the king didn't like all of those age-based things. He wanted to see us grow up and then determine himself which of us would be best for the kingdom. Although he wasn't exactly the greatest king in terms of expansion or agriculture, he was fair." She explained. </p><p>You were surprised, she seemed open, honest. Something about her felt like she was at complete peace with herself. "Would you...want the throne if it had been given to you? You seem like you would handle it well." </p><p>She pursed her lips, "To be completely honest...I'm not sure I would handle it well. I'm not quite as strong as Tobio nor am I as adaptable as Koushi. I'm afraid I wouldn't do as much for this kingdom as either of them would. They both have goals for it, even if those goals don't quite align...at least they have a vision for where this place could go." </p><p>Her story was a bit sad and you were hanging on every word. She hadn't mentioned a secret lover, but she didn't feel present at the same time. She didn't really want to fix the kingdom or even stay in it. "I see...but I hope you don't just throw it away." You found yourself saying, "I support Tooru with all my heart but if we both had an even chance of being heir, I would still fight for that chance. Even though I haven't thought about what I would do with the kingdom myself. I think I would be less anxious for the people if I knew they were in my hands and no one else's. And you Kiyoko...you have an alluring personality. I think the people would listen to you more than they would either of your brothers. You can lead the people. I hope you don't give away that chance just out of a little bit of anxiety." </p><p>Kiyoko was shocked at your response and how you talked to her like she was an old friend. She had never in her life gotten someone's truthful opinion on this subject and it felt enlightening. People always told her to just follow her gut but...she couldn't say that she trusted those people. She found it easy to talk to you...to trust you. "Thank you." She said, climbing out of the bath. "I will consider what you said. Enjoy your bath." She said, drying off and getting dressed quickly before leaving.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Tooru wasn't in the room when you got back. You lit a small lantern and flopped on your bed with some paper and a quill that you'd stolen from the meeting room. You immediately set to work in writing Akaashi back. </p><p>
  <em> Dear Akaashi, I did notice the precarious situation Karasuno is in. However, I do not think the princess will ever give up her position simply for a boy. She doesn't seem like the dreamy type although she doesn't seem like she wants to seize the power for herself unlike the youngest prince. Are you sure that Prince Sugawara is as cunning as you say? He seemed amiable at the pre-meeting today. I will keep my guard up as you suggested. I hope that the Karasuno situation doesn't get blown out of proportion, if worst comes to worst we could get sucked into a war between the heirs....I hope that does not happen. The peace that all of our kingdoms have worked very hard for in the past 25 years can come crumbling down just like that. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even the smallest bit scared. The real meeting starts tomorrow, I won't be able to tell you much about it since it could be considered traitorous to tell you anything about the affairs of the circle when Fukurodani isn't a part of it. It's a shame that Seijoh and Fukurodani aren't closer don't you think? </em>
</p><p><em>On the note of skating at Fukurodani, I hope that will be possible. Although I must admit...I've never actually ice skated before. Perhaps you will teach me if we get the chance. Your dearest, L/n </em> </p><p>You ended the letter without really thinking about it, but when you reread it you chuckled a bit at the sign off. It was so strange that you and Akaashi seemed to be so close even though it hadn't even been a year since you met. The thought of seeing him again...of ice skating with him made your heart flutter a bit and set your cheeks aflame at the thought of him teaching you. You shook yourself out of it and tried to think about finding a way to seal the letter. Since you hadn't been expecting to get a letter or be sending a letter from Karasuno, you didn't have any wax to seal it. Perhaps it would be fine if you didn't seal it. You assumed it was dark outside and that you'd have to mail it tomorrow. Maybe the little orange haired boy would still be in town and you could find him...you could figure it out tomorrow. You blew out the lantern and went to sleep.<br/>
~~~</p><p>It turned out that Tooru was a horribly loud sleep talker. And most of what he was saying was absolute nonsense, he said Iwa-chan several times and your name a couple of times. He even muttered "Tobio-chan don't do this." once. You were a bit curious about what he was dreaming about but he hardly ever remembered his dreams. After he woke you up for the third time in the hour, you got up, slipping on your shoes and a cloak. Perhaps if you got up and took a walk, you'd be exhausted enough to block him out when you got back.</p><p>The night air was colder than earlier but still not chilly enough to make you shiver. The town was even quieter than usual. There were no crickets or fireflies or any bugs out. There weren't guards marching and clanking or fires crackling from torches....how could Karasuno survive when it was so vulnerable? Who was keeping all of the bigger lands from swallowing them up. </p><p>"Princess L/n?" You flinched, spinning around at the sound of a voice cutting through the thick air. </p><p>"Holy stars! Sugawara-san you frightened me!" You said, shaking your head and beginning to walk again. </p><p>"I apologize, where are you going if I might ask?" His voice was soft and felt almost like cotton. When Tooru wanted something his voice sounded near the same but his was more like silk. </p><p>You froze in your steps, there was definitely something weird about him. "I'm just taking a walk. Couldn't sleep well." </p><p>"I see. Yes the night air can be soothing, although it's not as clear here as in Seijoh I'm sure." He said with a laugh that should have felt heavy but instead it was light hearted and fluffy sounding. </p><p>You almost smiled at the compliment to your hometown, but how had he memorized it so fast with all of the other royals here? Did he have access to information that he could've studied prior to the pre-meeting? "Yes, Seijoh's air is...different." </p><p>"Mhm. If you don't mind, princess. Could I walk with you? Two is always better than one after all, and we aren't well protected so we will be safer in numbers." So he was aware of the security issue. He was also cautious not to say anything about you being weaker than him. Perhaps Akaashi and Tooru were right about him being smarter than he lets on. </p><p>"That sounds like a lovely idea." You said, not that you particularly wanted to walk with him but it was politer to say yes. You might need him as an ally. It was a bit awkward and you knew that Sugawara was analyzing you as you walked although he hid it well. He made polite conversation here and there, keeping the subjects light for hte most part. </p><p>"I heard that Seijoh has been having a bit of a drought for the past few years." He inquired smoothly. </p><p>You made sure not to seem too tense at his questioning. It was true that Seijoh has been having a water shortage. It hardly rained and the one time that it had rained in Summer when Akaashi was there was nothing short of a miracle. "Yes. That's true. It's hard to find clean water in many territories these days." </p><p>"Yes...that's true. Karasuno has many problems but we've never had that one. We are lucky enough to have plenty of running water and drinkable water. I'm sure you experienced this in the baths today. For something that seems lowly, they're pretty nice aren't they?" The words that he spoke sounded like they were filled with pride for his kingdom, but the tone that he spoke them in was lofty. As though he didn't actually care at all. </p><p>"Yes. They are. Unfortunately, I can't tell you very much about our water sources since most of that information is confidential but if our source ever runs dry we'll know who to call." You tested. Was that was Sugawara was after? A deal with Seijoh formed upon the basis that they would be supplying us with water? </p><p>Sugawara smiled at you and it wasn't one of a worn out king nor was it one of a passionate prince. It was....caring. Like the smile of an old friend and it immediately put you at ease. "I'm glad to hear it! Now, it's getting rather late, why don't you try to sleep now? I'll walk you back." </p><p>"Thank you." He walked you back and you wondered how he knew where your exact room was when there were so many others staying there but he was confident in himself. </p><p>"It's been a pleasure." He said, kissing the back of your hand. </p><p>"Indeed. Thank you again for walking with me Prince Sugawara." You said, studying him with wide eyes. A newfound fascination towards him...how his mind worked. But also suspicion. He wasn't nearly as oblivious of how everyone else felt as Akaashi was....it was a strange feeling. </p><p>He bowed to you and walked down the quiet corridor, his boots barely making a sound. You went in and Tooru was still muttering, you were able to block him out now but not out of exhaustion as you'd hoped; rather because of all the thoughts that now occupied your head. You'd hoped that you would be able to gain a bit of clarity by talking with Sugawara but instead he only arose more questions. Not only that, but it was clear that you couldn't just ask him what he was planning or thinking. You had to just...guess. And you didn't like that feeling. You stroked the letter that you had written to Akaashi earlier. Perhaps you should include something more about Sugawara in it....but no. In case someone intercepted the letter, they could charge you with collusion even though that wasn't the reason at all. It would be nice to get a second opinion is all. Perhaps you'd talk to Tooru about it if the conversation ever arose. You closed your eyes, dropping the letter on the small bedside table and finally slipped into the world of dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Little Letter Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru woke up before you. His hair was an absolute mess and he looked like he didn't sleep a wink, but you had witness his insane subconscious muttering the whole night that said otherwise. "I'm exhausted." He whined. </p><p>"Oh are you?" You asked, glaring up at him. </p><p>He gave you a bewildered look, "Someone's cranky." </p><p>You ran a hand over your face, "I hardly slept and you weren't much help. You talk in your sleep, did you know that?" </p><p>"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck, "I've been told that before. I should've warned you, sorry." </p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Whatever. I'm getting dressed and heading to breakfast. Are they serving breakfast?" You paused and sighed, "I should not have to wonder that. Why was the meeting held here instead of at a stable kingdom again?" </p><p>Tooru shrugged, "Don't peak." </p><p>You snorted but turned your back to him as you changed. You left the room before him, hoping that someone would be out there to guide you to breakfast. "Bookworm-chan! What a surprise~" A drawling voice said from the room across from you. </p><p>You held back a loud sigh, "Prince Terushima. Good to see you again." You greeted coldly. </p><p>"Yes, it is! You know, Johzenji may not be as big or well known as Seijoh, but we're still within the circle. And unlike Karasuno, we could provide you with all the comfort you need." He said, you already knew what he was getting at and you were not in the mood. </p><p>"Do you know what they're serving for breakfast?" You changed the subject. </p><p>Terushima shrugged, "Who knows if they're even serving breakfast? I got here bright and early this morning but I'm assuming that they served dinner at least?" </p><p>You thought back, no. They hadn't even offered dinner. You hadn't thought about getting dinner because you were so preoccupied with Akaashi's letter, but now that it was morning you were absolutely famished. </p><p>"How about that pretty princess, huh? She's gorgeous, and half the reason I stopped our war with them. " He scowled, "But rumor has it she's in love with a peasant boy. I don't know what she'd see in him compared to me. Oh! But she's nothing compared to you Bookworm-chan!" He said, tapping your nose. </p><p>You flinched, wrinkling your face at him. You passed into the dining room, luckily breakfast was already set up. It was no feast, but at least it wasn't served family style. There were assigned seats which was expected. You sat in your seat and could've sworn Teru switched the name tags so that his was beside yours. "Are we allowed to eat early?" He asked, picking up a grape and flicking it up to catch it in his mouth. </p><p>"I think that we should wait for at least one of our hosts. " You said, feeling a bit awkward waiting at the empty table with food in front of you. </p><p>"Nonsense! You must be starving! Please, eat all you'd like." A casual voice said. He really didn't sound like royalty, his voice held a familiarity even when you'd never heard it before. Terushima seemed just as stunned as you had when you first heard it last night. Sugawara sat at the head of the table, two seats away from you. "Although if you're that concerned, one of your hosts is here already. Oh! And be sure to think Kiyoko-sama for the food. She worked with our chefs in order to prepare a suitable meal in time for everyone. Though it seems only you two are awake now." He said, smiling and picking up his fork. </p><p>You nodded, lifting your fork as well. Sugawara picked up a piece of the egg with his fork and smiled again at you before eating it. He and Kiyoko both gave off graceful vibes. It was no surprise that even when he was eating he didn't seem the least bit awkward. Terushima stared at him a moment longer before eating as well, though he seemed to be picking at the food more suspiciously now. After that whole year of fighting, had Terushima never even met the prince? "I hope that the shared rooms weren't too much of a burden. I know you didn't sleep too well last night Princess, but what about you Terushima-sama?" </p><p>"They were fine I guess. It was a bit awkward sleeping in the same room as someone I didn't even know. Futakuchi...sama was an interesting person. I got to know him better." He said, his voice sounding tight, reluctant to address Futakuchi properly. </p><p>"I'm glad to hear that!" Sugawara said. There was no way he could've missed the obvious edge in Terushima's voice...but then again it would've been awkward to call him out. </p><p>After tasting the first few bites, Terushima was consumed by hunger and the deliciousness of the food. He ate quickly, practically inhaling it all, "That was....strangely good." He said, clearing his throat, "Please give the princess my thanks." </p><p>"I will!" Sugawara said and Tooru came around the corner. He was dressed and amazingly his hair looked perfectly normal although there was no way he could've performed his luxurious hair routine here. </p><p>"Good morning." He said, striding confidently to the table and seeing his name beside Sugawara. </p><p>"Ah! Prince Oikawa! Glad to see you, I was hoping to catch you for breakfast." Sugawara said kindly. </p><p>Oikawa sat up a bit straighter, "Of course, I'm glad to eat with you as well Sugawara-sama." </p><p>Sugawara waved a hand, "Please, just Sugawara will do." </p><p>You got up and excused yourself, remembering that you had a letter to deliver and hurried to your room to grab it.<br/>
~~~</p><p>The town was more busy today than it had been when you were talking to the villager boys yesterday. You didn't know if the little orange haired messenger lived in the town or if he would still be there, but it was worth a try. If not, you'd have to once again ask someone where you could send the letter. People were walking to their jobs but they didn't seem particularly friendly with each other. In Seijoh, people often stopped to talk to each other or called out to each other from across the road; here the most people would give were curt nods before rushing off to wherever they were heading. You didn't see Kunimi or Kindaichi, the town was filled with unfamiliar faces. </p><p>As you walked deeper into the town you heard the whispers of the people on the street. At a glance, they didn't even appear to be talking. Their mouths hardly moved and they spoke so quietly it was nearly impossible to eavesdrop but you caught a word here and there. "The second prince is very nice." "We're the townspeople but we don't know much about our leaders...isn't that ridiculous?" "Someone should just overthrow all of them and take over. At least then we'd know where we're going." "I heard the princess' lover lives right outside of town." "I heard he's friends with the letter boy-" </p><p>When you heard letter boy, you had to ask about him. Who knew how long you'd have to wait in Karasuno? You wanted to mail your letter as soon as possible, hopefully you'd gain more of Akaashi's advice before your stay at Karasuno came to an end. "Excuse me? I'm sorry did you say letter boy? Orange hair, sort of small and very energetic?" </p><p>They seemed startled at your intervention, "Yes of course. He's the only mailman who even bothers coming to this town. Are you from away?" </p><p>You nodded, "Yes and I'm looking for the letter boy. Any idea where he is?" </p><p>The person you were talking to shrugged, the other person that they had been talking to scurried away, "He moves around, very quickly from town to town but he delivers letters extremely efficiently. He seems to have an endless supply of energy that boy. If I were always running across the country, I'd be exhausted." They turned away, stalking off to find someone else to gossip with. </p><p>You scanned the crowd, looking for a flash of orange hair but there was none. He was small, but that orange hair wasn't common. Where did she say that the letter boy's friend lived? Outside of town? That could be in any direction, but might as well take a gamble. If you had any luck at all maybe the boy was staying with his friend.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Y/n!" You turned around at the sound of your name, you had spent the whole day trying to find a way out of Karasuno besides the way you came. Perhaps a back alley that would lead to the letter boy's friend. "The meeting is about to start soon. What are you doing out here anyways?" Tooru asked, jogging up to you. </p><p>"I was looking..." Behind Tooru you saw a flash of orange and got distracted, you gave him a light shove to the side. </p><p>"Hey! What are you looking at?" he asked, turning around, you saw another flash of orange and moved forward. </p><p>"Little letter boy!" You called out, breaking out into a run to try and catch the quick young boy. </p><p>"Y/n!" Tooru called but he was already behind you. </p><p>You turned the direction you saw the flash of orange come from. "Little letter boy!" You called again, rounding another corner. </p><p>"Woah!" Someone said right before you ran right into them. </p><p>You stopped, nearly tripping, but managing to balance yourself before toppling over. "Who-" You looked at the man before you, probably the same age as you. His head was shaved and he looked very surprised to see anyone back here. </p><p>"I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke, just call me Tanaka. I'm surprised to see anyone back here." He said with a laugh, he talked rather loudly for someone who hung out in back alleys. </p><p>"Nice to meet you Tanaka..." You looked around him, trying to see past his broad shoulders. </p><p>"Who are you looking for?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. </p><p>You shook your head, "No one that would be back here. I'm sorry, excuse me." You said, curtseying to him and making to leave. </p><p>"Wait a second!" He said, catching your wrist. You hastily yanked it away, staring at him with ice in your eyes, "I'm sorry! I just...you're looking for Hinata right? The letter boy who runs across the country?" </p><p>You nodded, crossing your arms, "Yes. Do you know him?" </p><p>"He stays with me when he makes his trip to Karasuno." He nodded his head back in the way that you had been following. </p><p>You glared at him warily, although he didn't feel suspicious, the way he had grabbed you like he didn't have the same manners as you didn't sit right. You couldn't blame him though, commoners did tend to have less regard for personal space. Much like Terushima. Perhaps it had something to do with upbringing. He laughed ridiculously loudly, "Come on! I promise not to touch you again!" </p><p>You sighed and nodded, you knew the meeting was starting soon considering that Tooru had come to get you, but you weren't exactly necessary for the meeting since you weren't even the heir. He would be fine without you. </p><p>Tanaka's house was not a house. It was a shack and it looked like he'd built it himself, which he later confirmed to be true. You didn't ask why he needed to build himself a house or why he wasn't staying in the town, you could assume that for yourself considering what the townspeople had told you. He made you some tea that tasted awful. You weren't sure how someone would mess up tea but...he managed. "I apologize but I really can't stay very long. I just need the letter boy to take this." You said, pulling out your unsealed letter. </p><p>Tanaka was unfazed and just laughed loudly once again, "Of course. Hinata will be back in just a little. He's getting some food from the garden right now." </p><p>You nodded, sipping the littlest bits of tea if only because you were parched. "So do you come from the castle?" He asked. </p><p>You jerked your head up to look at him, he was blunt and you weren't sure if you liked it. It was a nice brain break from all the deceit that went on with royal affairs. "Yes. I came from Seijoh for the meeting of the circle." </p><p>"Oh! The meeting! Doesn't that start like...right now? Then you really have to go." He said, "I'll call for Hinata-" </p><p>"Are you really the lover of the princess?" You blurted out as Tanaka made to get up. </p><p>He froze, "What?" </p><p>"Kiyoko...there are rumors that she has a lover that she might run away with." You turned your chair and looked him in his golden brown eyes. </p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek, "The princess....will not run away." </p><p>You gave him a confused look, "So you are at least acquainted with her?" </p><p>He shook his head, "She won't run away." </p><p>The door swung open, "Tanaka-senpai!" A cheerful voice called out, "I got lots of roots!" You and Tanaka both looked at the joyful figure in the doorway. The sun was to his back, causing his orange hair to alight. "Oh a visitor!" He bowed low, placing the basket he was carrying on the ground as well. "Sorry for barging in!" He looked up again, "Hey didn't I deliver a letter to you yesterday? One from Fukurodani maybe? Bokuto-senpai gave that to me and said it was for a princess!" </p><p>"Yes...that's me." You said, finding it hard to resist smiling back at the energetic boy. "I came because I need you to deliver a return letter." You thought for a moment, "If that's not too much trouble. If it is, I can always just mail it when I get home." </p><p>He shook his head furiously, "Of course I'll mail it! I'll take it as an order from a princess! By the way, where are you the princess of?" </p><p>"Seijoh. Have you ever traveled there?" </p><p>Once again he shook his head, "Nope! I'd love to go there someday though! Since it looks like I'm going to Fukurodani next,  maybe Bokuto-senpai will tell me the way there! I heard it's warm there, is that true? Fukurodani is cold...I don't like it very much. I don't run very well in the snow." He said, pouting and you found yourself laughing. </p><p>You handed him the letter, "Thank you. It's Hinata right?" </p><p>He nodded, "Hinata Shoyou!" </p><p>"Nice to meet you Hinata-kun! Hopefully I'll see you again." You said, Hinata's face turned bright red. </p><p>"Y-yeah. Yup! Definitely! I'll have your letter delivered super fast! It'll be my best delivery yet!" He said, turning as though to leave right now. </p><p>"Hinata! You have to eat before you go! You don't want all the roots you picked to go to waste do you?" Tanaka asked. </p><p>Hinata's face reddened even more, "Oh...right." </p><p>You laughed and reached out as though to ruffle his hair before remembering yourself and withdrawing your hand to smile at him. "Good bye!" </p><p>"You could stay for dinner if you like! I picked plenty of roots!" Hinata offered. </p><p>You shook your head, "No. I have a meeting at the castle to get to. Thank you for the offer though." </p><p>Hinata saluted you and they both waved to you as you left.<br/>
~~~</p><p>The meeting had already started when you got back and you spent your time trying to catch up on what everyone was talking about to no avail. No matter how hard you tried to focus, right when you were finally starting to get a grasp on what was going on, your mind started to drift again. To Hinata and his joyful face, Tanaka and his assurance about Kiyoko. But most of your thoughts revolved around Sugawara....what could he be planning? He seemed like he was trying to hard not to be suspicious...and it was working well for him. It was easy to talk to him, making you want to spill everything you knew to him. His comfortable presence was dangerous, and a good tool if he knew how to use it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why were you late?" Tooru asked as soon as you were alone in your room, "And why didn't you come with me when I went to get you? I went out of my way to look for you in a foreign town and you just ran away! Why?" </p><p>"I was looking for someone." You shook your head, "It really doesn't matter and-" </p><p>There was a cute knock on the door and you shot Tooru a confused look before he got up and opened the door, "Sugawara-sama!" He greeted and shook his hand, Sugawara patting his shoulder with a smile. </p><p>"Hello Oikawa-sama!" He smiled at you over his shoulder, "And L/n-sama! I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" </p><p>"No! Of course not, did you need something?" Tooru asked with a wide smile. You had to have missed something, they seemed very friendly even though they'd just met this morning. </p><p>"I just wanted to have a word with you if you don't mind." Sugawara said to Tooru. "Perhaps you'd like to chat over a private dinner?" </p><p>Tooru nodded, "Yes, sounds lovely." Tooru nodded back at you before leaving with the prince.' </p><p>You bit the inside of your cheek, Sugawara was definitely up to something. The fact that Tooru didn't even seem to notice bugged you, but if you were being completely honest with yourself, you probably wouldn't have noticed either had Akaashi not brought it up to you. For now, it would do no harm for Tooru and the prince to speak...<br/>
~~~</p><p>You had a bit of time before the sun went down, perhaps you'd try to find Kiyoko to talk with her. When you spoke with her in the baths, she seemed pretty down to earth. Walking the corridors, you were surprised at how quiet it was. Most of the visitors had left immediately after the meeting. Though you hadn't followed along very well, you understood the basics and the slight changes in trade for this year. Terushima was one of the only others staying at Karasuno. You and Tooru were offered separate rooms, his things would be moved by the night. As you wandered through the compact castle, you were shaken from your thoughts by voices at the end of the hall. You slowed your steps, making yourself as quiet as possible so that you didn't interrupt whatever was going on, but moved closer nonetheless. </p><p>"-what do you think is going to happen? Our own people talk about us behind our backs." A harsh, young boy's voice said.</p><p>"Tobio. Please lower your voice. We will talk about this after all of the guests leave." It was Kiyoko, she was talking quietly and rushed.</p><p>He did not lower his voice, "And then what?! You'll just sit around and let Suga do all the negotiations? You see what he's doing don't you? He's expanding his own connections so that he'll be able to gain control of the kingdom rather than us." </p><p>"We're lucky to have him on our side. I don't think he's ready to break away from us yet Tobio." Kiyoko said, though she didn't seem sure. </p><p>"I think he's more than ready. He's only securing his position. We both know he's not the softie he pretends to be. There's a reason why Father wanted me to be king. I have the military skills and tactics to lead this kingdom out of the rut it's in. Sugawara won't get us anywhere with pretty words." </p><p>"Are you forgetting about me? I also have a hand in this kingdom. And Father never said that he wanted you to be king anymore than he wanted Sugawara or me to be the ruler. If he had chosen before he died then he would've left a will." Kiyoko argued. </p><p>"What are you going to do if you lead this kingdom Kiyoko? Do you have any plans at all?" The young prince spat, you flinched at the venom in his words. Either he really wanted something to be done about the kingdom's state or he just really wanted power. </p><p>Kiyoko was silent for a moment, "My plans are none of your concern Tobio. But I still have a hand in this and if you refuse to accept it then you're too big of an idiot to ever be anything better than an arrogant dictator." </p><p>There was cold silence in the room and you backed up a bit, you shouldn't be listening to this in the first place. You shook your head as you walked back down the corridor quickly, keeping your steps light and praying that Kiyoko and Kageyama didn't hear you.<br/>
~~~</p><p>When you got back to the room, Tooru's things were gone from it and you had the room to yourself. You were half hoping for Akaashi to write you another letter before you left Karasuno, but obviously since you'd just sent the letter that day it would be impossible. You flopped onto the bed, it was sunset and you were a bit hungry but mostly just tired. Today had been a long day. Perhaps you'd just settle for breakfast tomorrow morning. Just as you were about to drift into sleep there was a knock on your door. You resisted the urge to groan and forced yourself up. Kiyoko was standing in the door, "Dinner is ready L/n-sama." </p><p>"Oh! Thank you." You said, slightly awkwardly. You were proud of Kiyoko for standing her ground before her brother, but after hearing the conflict you couldn't help but feel tense around her. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" She asked in that soothing voice that she and Sugawara shared. </p><p>You shook your head, glancing at her with curiosity. You wondered if she and Sugawara were more alike than they let on. "Let's head to dinner Kiyoko-sama." </p><p>The two of you walked to dinner, the small table fit everyone comfortably. Prince Kageyama was not at the table and you wondered if it was to avoid his siblings. He did seem like the most temperamental, but at least he was easy to read. At least he was passionate about the country. </p><p>Sugawara and Tooru chatted throughout dinner, Terushima attempted chatting with both you and Kiyoko, the two of you seemed to be in mutual agreement about Terushima's flirting and responded dryly. Your parents were the only ones currently at the castle so they felt awkward sitting wtih kids and got dinner brought to them. You suddenly felt very relieved that your parents hadn't passed on the crown to Tooru just yet. </p><p>The night was dead silent. Not even the buzz of crickets or soft footsteps of servants like in Seijoh. It was slightly disturbing. So you spent another restless night at Karasuno.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You were so tired the next morning that you don't even remember saying good bye to the siblings or getting in the carriage. You just remembered waking up asleep on Tooru's shoulder. "Oh so Sleeping Beauty finally opens her eyes huh?" Tooru asked as you groggily sat up right in the carriage seat. </p><p>"Why aren't I across from you?" You asked, your voice still rough from sleep. </p><p>"You just sat down right next to me before we left Karasuno." He said with a smile. </p><p>"I...did?" You asked, stretching your shoulders a bit. It was...cold. The neutral weather of Karasuno behind you. </p><p>"Yeah but I'm not complaining because it started getting chilly and you're warming up my left shoulder." Tooru said with a laugh. </p><p>"Why is it so cold?" You asked suspiciously. </p><p>"Because it's Autumn?" Tooru asked, giving you a look that suggested you were the crazy one. </p><p>"No. It's always warm at home. Even in winter, it only rains. And the rain isn't even cold." You stated. </p><p>"I'd argue it is." Tooru shivered, "I wish I brought warmer clothes. I hate winter." </p><p>"It's not winter yet! Autumn in Seijoh is warm...and it smells like old pears." You said, sniffing the air, "It smells like...not pears." </p><p>"Really?" Tooru sniffed the air as well, "Hm. You're right. Maybe they harvested early this year." He shrugged. </p><p>You leaned over to open the little curtain on the carriage but you hit a rock and were tossed back into your seat. You sat back and crossed your arms, dissatisfied with not being able to find out an answer to why it was getting so cold. You wished you could just go back to sleep and pass by the rest of the journey home. It was always boring, with nothing to entertain you except Tooru. "Hey Tooru, when did you and Sugawara-sama get so friendly?" </p><p>Tooru looked at you, amused, "Friendly? What do you mean?" </p><p>"You know...you guys talked all through dinner-" </p><p>"I'm an amiable person." </p><p>"And you went away to talk alone right after the meeting-" </p><p>"He had some things he wanted to discuss with just me." </p><p>"That's exactly what I'm talking about! What things?" You pressed. </p><p>Tooru simply shrugged, "This and that. He's a friendly guy and he seems surprisingly well-versed in the problems within the circle." </p><p>You narrowed your eyes, you weren't surprised. But it was suspicious...where was he getting all of this information from? "Did he talk about the-" The carriage jerked abruptly and you heard the horses hooves stop. "What was that?" You asked, looking over at Tooru who also seemed shaken. </p><p>"I don't know. But that was a sloppy stop if I've ever felt one." The footman got off from the front of the carriage and opened the side door, you were immediately overwhelmed with a cold wind sweeping into the carriage that never could've come from Seijoh. </p><p>"Apologies. My horses aren't used to the cold weather." The pink-haired footman said. </p><p>"No worries...um where are we?" You asked him. </p><p>"You didn't know princess? We're stopping to stay at Fukurodani before Seijoh." He said with a slightly amused expression. </p><p>The cold suddenly didn't feel so cold, it felt welcome. Fukurodani....Akaashi. You were going to see Akaashi again for the first time in....was it 4 months? But you didn't have any more changes of clothes. You'd only brought enough for your exact estimated stay at Karasuno. You looked over at Tooru who was smiling knowingly and although you didn't want it to, you couldn't help but beam back. "How long have you been planning this? Is that how Akaashi managed to get a letter to me in Karasuno?" </p><p>Tooru shrugged, "Don't know about that but...it's been planned since about a week before we left for Karasuno. You can thank your magnificent older brother for making the plans." He said, placing a hand on his chest and looking superior as usual. </p><p>You couldn't even manage to hit his shoulder, instead you flung yourself out into the cold ground. It was snowing lightly and your shoulders weren't even covered, your purple shawl forgotten in the carriage. The footman steadied you on the ground before you slipped on the cold pavement. In front of you, was the magnificent castle of Fukurodani. White that matched with the snow, gold scattered along like decoration and black trim lining the door and roof. The steps up to the castle that once seemed a bit menacing now felt like your saving grace. Compared to Fukurodani, Karasuno's castle was a shack. You welcomed the cold air making your skin pink, it was better than the undetermined air at Karasuno...maybe even better than the stifling heat of Seijoh...no. Seijoh was home, the warmth, the flowery air. But for now, you could appreciate the pretty white snow falling around you. Tooru cursing at the slippery ground beside you, you looked up at the castle again and coming out of the door at the top of the stairs was him. The prince with coal black, curly hair. He looked....so much less callous and arrogant than the day you met him. He looked like neat, swirly calligraphy and summer rain. Your heart squeezed as he started down the first step. </p><p>You smiled, Tooru handed you your shawl. Although you put it on, the cold wasn't bothering you. You linked arms with Tooru and walked towards the steps. Akaashi reached the bottom at the same time as you and you stared at each other, "How long?" You asked. </p><p>"A while." He admitted, "Ever since it first snowed." You couldn't keep the smile off of your face, "Welcome back to Fukurodani." Akaashi held out his hand and you took it, he brought it up to his lips and met your eyes as he kissed it softly, "Princess L/n."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys!! &gt;_&lt; It's not over yet! Haha I know it kind of seems like it is, but trust me I have many more ideas left for this story. I hope you liked this chapter though! It's one of my favorites so far!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Winter Pansies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru was right about the baths at Fukurodani. You didn't get the chance to try them the last time you were here, but Himari had herded you into it as soon as you got in. You were still in shock from arriving so suddenly at the kingdom instead of your own. The warm water lapped around your body, there were candles that blended together perfectly set up around the tub and purple winter pansy petals scattered in the water. You remembered reading about them, they were native to Fukurodani and one of the few flowers that grew in the cold climate. They symbolized loving feelings, free-thinking and consideration. You smiled a bit as you remembered the meaning, Akaashi was the reason you'd gotten back into your old passion. </p><p>You didn't realize how long you spent in the bath until the water ran cold and you were forced to get out. It had been an hour. After you dressed in the clothes Himari laid out, there was a knock at your door and Tooru was standing there, "Did you enjoy your bath?" </p><p>"Yes. It was relaxing, did you bathe as well?" He nodded as he sat at the edge of your bed. </p><p>"Are you happy to be back?" He asked while you brushed your hair out. </p><p>You couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across your lips, "Yes." </p><p>"Even though it's cold?" He asked, you had to turn around to see whether he was teasing or serious. </p><p>"I don't mind the cold." You said, meeting his eyes and his face split into a smile. </p><p>"Good!" He said, getting up, "Dinner will probably be ready soon! Oh, and Kaashi-kun wanted to see you when you were finished. He didn't want anyone to rush you to get out." </p><p>You set the hairbrush on the vanity and smiled again, shaking your head slightly at your own thoughts. In memory of the inhospitable, reserved Akaashi that you'd first met. That you had loathed and been fake friends with. A few minutes after Tooru left, you did as well. Himari was the first one you ran into. </p><p>"Are you warm now Y/n-chan? I hope you didn't catch a cold out there in the snow, I'm sure it was a surprise." The queen said with a kind smile. </p><p>You nodded, "Yes. A pleasant one...um where's Akaashi?" </p><p>"Keiji? He's feeding the horses, I don't think he expected you to be out for a while. You could have refilled the bath water had you wanted to stay longer." She said. </p><p>You shook your head, "I don't want to waste too much time here. How long are we staying?"</p><p>"Just a few days. I believe 4." She said. </p><p>You nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm really so grateful to be back." </p><p>Himari shook her head, "It's nothing dear, now go. Speak with Keiji, don't waste your time here talking to me."</p><p>You laughed and thanked her again before hurrying out to the stables.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Akaashi ran his long fingers down the nose of his horse. Her brown spots like paint splatters on her coat. She was beautiful and easy to ride. He looked across at Astushi. The stallion's dark chocolate coat always looked so noble. Though he still wouldn't let anyone ride him, he at least would let Akaashi stroke him every once in a while since you had ridden him. </p><p>"Akaashi?" You called, coming around and looking into the stables. </p><p>He turned around and saw you standing there in a velvet dress peering in. He smiled and gave a small wave. "How was your bath L/n?" He asked as you walked closer. </p><p>"It was very nice. Much nicer than in Seijoh, we can't stay in warm water that long there, we'd overheat!" You said with a laugh. </p><p>"I think that the cold makes the warm water much more enjoyable." Akaashi agreed, "Would you like to go for a short ride before dinner?" </p><p>You nodded, immediately walking towards Astushi's stall with much more confidence than the first time you'd been in there. Akaashi watched you stride across and slide out the lock the way you'd seen him do it the first time you'd been in there. You got Astushi saddled up and looked over at Akaashi who was just watching you, "Coming? Or am I going alone?" You asked with a laugh. </p><p>Akaashi blushed and turned away to hide his pink face, focusing on undoing the lock and getting his mare set up to ride. You left the stables together and rode out into the freezing air. It bit at your nose and cheeks, but you welcomed the cold air. Although it was physically a lot colder than the last time you were there, you somehow felt better about it than you had then. You looked back at Akaashi who was just a pace behind you and watching you ride gracefully across the thin layer of snow. You worried that Astushi might be too cold, but he seemed to be enjoying the exercise. You stroked his neck as you rode and he whinnied for you. You laughed in response and Akaashi rode up beside you.</p><p>"He really does like you." He said as you slowed to a trot, approaching the barren forest on the other side of the lake. </p><p>"Did you think last time was a fluke?" You asked, a glimmer of amusement behind your eyes. </p><p>Akaashi shook his head, "I was too surprised last time to really pick up on any signals. But he's....happier when you're here." He paused for a moment, contemplating his next words carefully but deciding to say them anyways, "I am too." </p><p>Your face suddenly felt hot despite the cold and you had to tear your eyes away from his calm face. His coal black hair contrasted with the snow, his eyes like the reflection of the overcast sky in the lake. And he was right, it was now completely frozen over. "Can you really skate on that?" You asked, changing the subject quickly. </p><p>"Yes. We used to skate a lot as a family before...the king passed." His voice wasn't filled with pain or regret, instead it was more wistful, reflective. </p><p>You looked at him curiously, you'd never lost a close family member, but you were sure that it must sting. Especially when you don't have siblings to rely on. Perhaps it was part of the reason Akaashi was so aloof towards people he didn't know. "Do you still skate often?" </p><p>"Yes. Every winter I skate, even if it's just on my own." </p><p>"What about Bokuto-senpai?" You questioned. </p><p>Akaashi shook his head, a smile ghosting across his lips, "Bokuto-san is not very graceful on ice." </p><p>You chuckled, remembering Bokuto's broad shoulders and large stature...no he didn't seem like he would be best suited for the ice. You could picture the cheerful man slipping and falling all over the ice just to get back up and fall again. "What do you think would've happened if we had never gone for a ride when we first met?" You asked suddenly.</p><p>Akaashi was surprised at the sudden question, "What do you mean?" </p><p>"We became fake friends, and then real friends. If I had refused to go for a ride, or if you had refused to have me along....do you think we ever would've been friends?" You asked. </p><p>Akaashi stared into your glittering eyes, full of mystery. Full of something that made him want to know absolutely everything about you, and despite himself he said, "There's no way to know that." He stared down at the lake below, the diluted light from the sun reflecting off of it, "Bokuto-san would say that it was fate for us to be friends. It would've happened no matter what. And if you had asked me before I met you, I would've said no. Logically, if the process was changed even the slightest bit; we wouldn't be at the same stage we are now. As I am, after the months I've spent with you, I can say that I don't know anymore. I still don't know if there is such a thing as fate, but I can't imagine not being friends with you at this point." He looked back at you, his eyes like melting silver as he looked between yours, "What do you think?" </p><p>You nodded, "I don't know either." The sun was starting to set and you watched as it set off crystals of color on the frozen lake. Your eyes widened, the snow glistened around you and it was the most gorgeous thing you'd ever seen even though the sun was partially hidden behind the clouds. "Wow..." </p><p>Akaashi smiled softly at your bewilderment, reminding him of himself during the sunset at the summer solstice. "Come on. I'm sure dinner is ready by now." </p><p>He said, spurring his horse into a gentle trot towards the stables again. It took you a minute to pull your gaze away from the fractured colors and follow Akaashi back.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Tooru, your parents and Himari were all sitting around the table already when you and Akaashi got inside. It had started to lightly snow right before you got in, so your clothes were speckled with white. Both of your noses and cheeks were flushed pink, "Sorry we're late." You said, curtsying to the family, Akaashi bowing beside you. You took your seats across from each other and saw that everyone was staring at you. "Yes?" You asked. </p><p>They looked back at their dinner and the parents started talking with each other. Tooru, however kept his gaze fluttering between you and Akaashi, "Really?" He asked, sounding bewildered, "You just went to ride the horses? Wow....I could never." </p><p>"What?" You asked, glancing at Akaashi who seemed just as confused as you. </p><p>Tooru shrugged, picking up his salad fork to eat, "Nothing I guess." </p><p>You resumed dinner and afterwards went to your room to change into your night outfit. It was late, but you didn't feel very tired just yet. You opened the door to your room quietly just in case everyone was sleeping. You forgot how drafty it got with the high ceiling in Fukurodani. The night gown that Himari had chosen was lined with soft wool, to keep warm, but it was light weight all the same so that you could move unhindered in your sleep. Not too effective for keeping out chilly wind in the castle hallways. You hurried to the library, hoping that it would somehow be warmer in there. There was light streaming from the cracked open doors, you pushed it open a little more and peered inside. Akaashi was standing across the room, examining the books. A small pile was on the table behind him. You opened the door fully and it scraped a bit against the floor. </p><p>Akaashi looked over his shoulder, even the simplest movements he made seem graceful, "L/n? You're still up?" </p><p>You nodded, "Yes. I'm not tired quite yet so I came in here to find something to read." You approached him slowly, glancing at the books on the table "What are you doing?" </p><p>He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck and laughed lightly, "Well actually I was picking out a few books I thought that...we could maybe read together?" He said the last part quietly, a blush spreading across his features all the way to his ears. </p><p>Your face lit up in a large grin, "I'd love that!" You took a seat at the table and picked up the first book on the stack. There were about 7 on it, Akaashi took the seat across from you. </p><p>"Really? I wasn't sure if I should bring it up or not because I didn't know if you'd like the idea or not." He said with a nervous laugh. </p><p>"Of course I like the idea! It'll give us more to write about in our letters, I always enjoy reading your thoughts. It's rare that I get to talk to anyone about the things I read, but I welcome the chance." You said with a large smile. </p><p>He couldn't keep the small smile from spreading across his lips, "This stack isn't trimmed down yet...I was just going to pick a couple but I wanted to use process of elimination for that." </p><p>You nodded, "We could probably get through this stack...before we see each other again I mean." </p><p>He blinked at you, "You're very ambitious." </p><p>You smiled, a challenge playing across your lips, "I think it would be fun. We'll read one at a time of course so we don't mix them up but...they all seem interesting. Have you read them before?" </p><p>"I've read two of them." He said, "If you'd like, you can take the stack home with you, I think we should have another copy of each." </p><p>"We should double check that before I steal part of your library." You said with a laugh. </p><p>Akaashi nodded, the pink on his cheeks still hadn't subsided as he stood up to check the shelves for second copies of each. "Wait...do you have enough room in your carriages to bring them?" </p><p>You paused, "Probably not more than two." You said with a frown. </p><p>Akaashi waved a hand through the air, "That's fine. Just choose which two we'll read first. I'll send you the next one after we finish them." </p><p>You nodded, "Sounds like a plan." Suddenly, a cold breeze sent a chill up your spine and you clapped your hands on your shoulders with a little shiver. </p><p>"Are you cold? You aren't wearing something very warm." Akaashi said, knitting his thin eyebrows in concern. </p><p>"A little. But it's alright, I'll go sleep soon." You said, moving to the shelves in search of some of the titles you'd seen. </p><p>You didn't notice Akaashi taking off his black jacket until he placed it around your shoulders. You jumped at the warmth around them, turning to face him, the heavy jacket staying around you. "If you're cold you should wear that...please. I'd feel a lot better if you did, you shouldn't get sick while your under my care." </p><p>You were too startled to really argue with his unsteady claims, "I...but what about you." </p><p>"My shirt is warmer than it looks." He said, gesturing to the long-sleeved white button-up he was wearing. </p><p>Slightly hesitant, you slid your arms into the jacket. It was bigger than you would've thought compared to Akaashi's delicate figure, the shoulders were surprisingly wide and the arms hung loosely around yours but it was warm from his body heat and it smelled like lavender and pine. Like Akaashi. You turned away, smiling a bit at the comforting feel and scent of it. </p><p>Later that night as you returned to your room, you realized you still had the jacket on but now all the candles had been blown out and you knew you couldn't find Akaashi's room in the dark. You draped it around the chair at the small desk beside the bed and slept peacefully in the warm covers, dreaming of what could await you in the coming day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You drew yourself a bath early in the morning, finding yourself getting addicted quickly to the warm water surrounded by colorful, scented candles. Although you didn't have pansy petals in your bath this time, the bubbles and salts enveloped you in cozy bliss. You made yourself get out before refilling it with warm water again so that you could actually grab some breakfast. No one was in the dining room, but servants immediately tended to you, grabbing breakfast and setting it on the table. You looked out of the window that looked onto the frozen lake. It was still and calm, not even a deer broke the peace. You ate your omelet slowly and serenely while watching the wintery wonderland. </p><p>There was a flicker of movement to the left, you angled your head to see and saw Akaashi and Queen Himari walking together. Akaashi was wearing a surprisingly light layer of clothes for the cold while Himari was bundled up. They were each carrying a box, a servant hurried up and seemed to ask if they needed help but they wanted to carry the boxes themselves. They left your sight to enter through a back door into the castle, just a little bit away from the table. You were just finishing up your breakfast when they came in. </p><p>"L/n you're up." Akaashi stated, he looked slightly surprised to see you right there in the dining room. </p><p>"Yes. Good morning Akaashi." You said with a smile, "What's that?" You asked of the box he was holding, Himari had passed by the two of you rather silently. </p><p>"Oh...um nothing?" He said, pink from the cold dusting his cheeks and nose.</p><p>You laughed, "Is it a secret?" </p><p>He sighed and sat down in the seat beside you, setting the box on the table and opening it. He pulled out a pair of purple ice skates, "Can you try these on?" </p><p>This time it was your turn to blink in surprise, "What?" </p><p>"They're an old pair of my mom's but they're still in good condition. She kept all of her old ice skating stuff for some reason. Unless you prefer going shopping for your own pair..." He said, focusing on untying the laces for you. </p><p>"I'll try them!" You said, smiling at the pretty lilac color as he handed one of them to you. A servant whisked away your empty plate, leaving you and Akaashi with a glass of water each. They were very efficient. You struggled a bit with the white laces that somehow weren't stained even the slightest bit from any dirt. They honestly looked brand new, but the inside felt nice worn out. </p><p>Akaashi made a sound that was like a laugh, but he covered it with a small cough. You snapped your head up but his kind smile stopped your retort. "May I help you?" He asked, reaching out his long fingers. You flushed red, puffing your lips out in a slight pout as you kicked your foot up. His hands were gentle and you were mesmerized by the easy way he laced up the skate. He was explaining how to do it but you were completely zoned out watching his hands work. "L/n?" He asked and you shook your head to snap yourself out of it. </p><p>"Yes?" You asked, your entire face feeling hot. </p><p>"Do you want to try this one on your own?" He asked, his eyes slightly amused. </p><p>You snatched the skate from his hands stubbornly, turning a bit away from him to hide your expression and the fact that you still had no idea how to lace it up. You tried to copy how the laces looked on the other skate, but ended up with a flimsy half bow. Next to Akaashi's neatly double-knotted bow, it looked like a child had tied it. He was still smiling at you as you used your chair to try and stand up, making sure your feet would fit in them. They felt tight around your ankles and they definitely weren't steady on the marble flooring. "L/n be careful!" He said, standing up and reflexively placing a hand on your back to help hold you up. </p><p>You looked over and up at him, you blush dying down slightly just to come right back seeing his look of concern for you. "Save the slipping for the ice." He said in a quiet voice. </p><p>"Right." You sat back down and began trying to undo the skates. </p><p>"Did that feel okay?" He asked, still standing. </p><p>You snapped your head up so fast, your head spun, "What?" You asked, you felt like your whole body was on fire. </p><p>Akaashi's cheeks flushed as well, "The skates." He said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. </p><p>"Oh! Yes! They're good, they fit well." You said with a nod. </p><p>He nodded back, "Great. I'll tell my mom that we don't have to get you a pair today. I think she got you a couple skating outfits already. I'll be ready when you are so just stop by my room to let me know." </p><p>"Okay." You said, your cheeks still feeling a bit hot as you walked quickly away to your room.<br/>
~~~</p><p>The skating outfit, lined with warm fur was flexibly, but still kept in heat. You held the skates in your hand as you walked into the cold in boots. Akaashi was already skating. Probably to pass the time waiting for you and you couldn't blame him. It had taken you a while to choose one of the options Himari had put out for you and then longer to lace up the back of it with no help. Akaashi looked perfectly graceful on the ice, each move was calm and calculated. His hands spread as he glided casually from one side to the other. He looked....ethereal, like a star had fallen and landed on the ice. His navy skating outfit suited him perfectly, the gray skates bending at his will. Never making a single mistake. He threw a glance of his shoulder and caught sight of you, immediately he turned and skated back. </p><p>For a moment your feet felt glued to the ground. You almost wished you could just watch him skate forever, but it registered that he was coming back for you and you stumbled forwards toward the lake. "You should have called for me. How long have you been standing out here?" He asked when you reached the edge and sat down to replace your boots with the lavender skates. </p><p>"I didn't want to disturb you." You muttered, shoving your foot into a skate and pulling the strings as tight as you could; trying to remember how to tie them again. </p><p>Akaashi knelt in front of you without a word and took the white laces in his hand, his cold fingers lightly brushing against yours. Your face immediately flared pink and you looked up at the slightly cloudy sky. It wasn't snowing this time and the clouds weren't nearly as dark as the other day. It was the perfect day for skating and you wondered if he had some how known the weather. </p><p>You brought your attention back to him when he abruptly stood up and held out a hand to you, he was smiling down at you kindly, charming, "Ready?" He asked in that soft voice. </p><p>You tried to pull yourself together enough to say something intelligible but decided it was safer to nod as you took his hand and he helped you onto the ice. </p><p>As soon as your skates were on the slippery ice you felt like keeling forward. This was not as easy as Akaashi made it seem, he caught your other arm as it flailed and moved his hand from your elbow to your hand, both of your hands held tightly to his in front of you. You couldn't even think about your blushing face when you were trying desperately hard not to lose your balance. "I've got you. Don't worry." Akaashi said and you brought your eyes up to meet his. The most confident you had ever seen them...and you trusted him. </p><p>"Okay." You said, staring at his eyes. </p><p>Akaashi felt that trust, the honesty in your scared eyes as you looked up at him. It was scary...to have someone trusting that completely in you if only for a moment. He pulled you further onto the ice, skating backwards so that you could see where you were going. "You have to kind of push out with your feet on each leg." He said, beginning to let go and give you a demonstration. </p><p>You tightened your grip on his hands, bending forward slightly to try and stay balanced, "Don't let me go!" You said, panic flickering in your eyes. </p><p>Akaashi gave you a gentle smile, "Don't worry, just stay right there for a minute and I'll show you how." You swallowed tightly and slowly let go of his hands, he made sure you were steady before moving away a little bit. "Watch my feet okay?" He said, going to the side so you could see him from different angles. His feet pushed out with natural grace, like he was born with the skill for skating. </p><p>As he was coming back from the side of the ice, you moved your feet a little, not enough to move from your place. Your hands shook as you attempted mimicking his movements. You moved the smallest bit before losing your balance and falling hard on your butt. </p><p>"L/n!" Akaashi called, he skated quickly over to your side and knelt beside you, "Are you hurt?" </p><p>A smile spread across your face, relieved. After falling, you'd gotten the nerves out of your system. It wasn't that bad to fall. The ice didn't break underneath your weight; really there was no way to fall in. You threw your head back laughing and looked over to a confused Akaashi with a wide smile, "That's what I was afraid of?" </p><p>Slowly, a smile appeared on Akaashi's features as well and he laughed, "Yup." He took your hand and put his other hand on your elbow to help you up. "Are you ready to really try now?" </p><p>"Yeah!" You glanced at him quickly, embarrassed "But don't judge me if I fall." </p><p>"Of course I won't! No one's good their first time." He said, keeping his hands on your arm to guide you a bit. </p><p>"You seem like you were." You grumbled, moving your feet the tiniest bit, almost slipping but Akaashi quickly moved his hand to your back, steadying you. He nodded to you and you let go of his hand, he backed up just a bit, still close enough to catch you just in case. You pushed your feet outward and moved forward, your heart skipped a second and you immediately wanted to stop. </p><p>Akaashi skated up beside you and stopped easily while you waved your arms around, letting yourself cruise to a stop, "If you want to stop quickly, point the toe of the skate down." He leaned down and tapped on the serrated edge of the point that was clearly meant for stopping now that you were looking at it. </p><p>You nodded, "What about turning?" </p><p>"Mix the two together." He said, speeding up and leaning to one side, slightly lifting his heels from the ground as he turned. </p><p>"Okay." You breathed in, starting to slowly skate again. You weren't as fast or as graceful as Akaashi was, but you were starting to get the hang of it. You still fell but you were falling less frequently. And every time you fell, Akaashi would hurry over and kneel next to you to make sure you were alright. His concern was sweet and a little...cute if you had to admit it. It was past noon when Akaashi skated up next to you as you glided around the lake. He slowed his pace to the same as yours and glided beside you. </p><p>"You're doing really well L/n! You're talented." He said with a smile. </p><p>"Thanks." You said, "It gets easier the more we skate...my feet hurt." You said thoughtfully after a moment. </p><p>Akaashi laughed, "Yeah? Why don't we try one more thing before going inside?" He asked, holding out a hand for you. You took his hand and let him lead you to the middle of the lake, "Okay are you ready?" </p><p>You nodded and he guided you around in a slow circle before pulling you close to his chest and spinning faster, picking up momentum. You tightened your grip on his hands, sure it was painful for him but you were trying not to scream at the pace. Then he held out his arms, suddenly you were distanced from him, still holding onto his hands but no longer against his warm body. The cold wind bit at you, but you stared at Akaashi's wide smile. It was that same carefree smile that you'd seen at Summer Solstice. You spun around each other, holding each other's hands in the middle of the lake. Akaashi laughed, "Look at you!" He said though it was him doing most of the work to keep you spinning. </p><p>Despite yourself, you laughed too and when you looked back there was something in Akaashi's gaze that hadn't been there before. A softness as you slowed to a stop in the middle of the lake. Your cheeks felt a little pink, your hands were still holding onto Akaashi's though you had no need to. "L/n..." He whispered. </p><p>"Y/n." You said suddenly. Your heart pounding loudly. "You can...you can call me Y/n if you want." You told him. </p><p>"L/n Y/n." He said in his soft, low voice. Your heart suddenly stopped, hearing your name like that...whispered in his voice just to you. "Y/n." He said again like he couldn't get enough of saying it, "Y/n...would you call me Keiji please?" He asked, his long eyelashes felt...far away despite being within arms length. </p><p>"Keiji?" You said in a questioning voice, red immediately spread up to Akaashi's ears. </p><p>He interlaced both of your fingers and squeezed them, "Perfect." You couldn't draw your gaze away from his beautiful face, staring at your interlocked hands. "Did you have fun today Y/n?" He asked you, meeting your eyes. </p><p>"Yes." You whispered, "Yes I had lots of fun." </p><p>There was a sudden gust of wind that almost swept your feet out from under you, Akaashi acted quickly, pulling you into him and shielding you from the harsh winds. You were huddled against the cold until the wind stopped. You looked up at him and he looked back at you, releasing you from his hold slowly, "We should go inside. Your feet probably really hurt now." </p><p>You had forgotten about the dull ache in your feet until he said that but now that he mentioned it they were extremely sore and probably would be for a while, "Yeah. Good idea." You said, following his figure back to the castle.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You got your boots back on and Akaashi waited for you before going inside. Tooru was talking with the parents at the table, "Good afternoon." You said. </p><p>"Y/n! Kaashi-kun!" Tooru greeted. </p><p>"Good afternoon you two! How was the ice?" Himari asked. </p><p>"It was a lot of fun." You said, glancing at him but averting them as soon as you saw that he was watching you as well. </p><p>"I'm glad! Skating is a big part of Keiji! He hardly ever leaves the ice once it gets here!" Himari said proudly. </p><p>Just as you were about to take your seats, the front door was thrown open by a guard holding an orange haired kid. "Queen Himari, this child snuck past our guard. He claims he has something important to tell you." The guard said. </p><p>Himari was already out of her seat, "Oh dear, let him go. Come in little one, don't be scared." </p><p>"I'm not scared! And I'm not a child!" It was Hinata! The messenger boy. "Is Princess L/n here?" He asked, trying to look around Himari. </p><p>You stood up, walking quickly to Himari's side, Akaashi right behind you, "Hinata? What are you doing here?" </p><p>"Karasuno is preparing for war!" He said hurriedly. </p><p>"What? With whom?" Himari asked, everyone was surrounding Hinata now. </p><p>"Each other! The siblings are preparing to fight!" </p><p>"But the meeting was just a couple days ago! How could they be fighting already?" Your mother asked. </p><p>"They aren't fighting yet, they're preparing." Hinata rushed out. "Bokuto-senpai got news that Kiyoko-sama claimed the castle and Kageyama-sama is staying at a smaller kingdom called Kitagawa and that Sugawara-sama is currently under the radar." </p><p>The room seemed to take a collective breath, "Hinata-kun. Why don't you take a bath? I'll call the maids for you. Thank you for the information." Himari offered. </p><p>Hinata shook his head, "I have to get back to Bokuto-senpai." </p><p>"Please, you must be cold, have a bath before you go back." She insisted, maids already coming to Hinata's side. </p><p>"Okay..." He said as he was being pushed away by the maids. </p><p>"We have to return home as soon as possible." Your father said suddenly. "I didn't expect a war to begin so suddenly. I was hoping that the meeting could uphold the peace longer." </p><p>"You can return tomorrow morning." Himari said. </p><p>Your father shook his head, "No. It's afternoon, we can still get home before midnight if we leave now." </p><p>Himari nodded gravely, "I understand. I'll call you a carriage immediately." </p><p>"Thank you." He said. </p><p>You looked at Akaashi and saw the confused panic in his eyes that matched your own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Pink Carnations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving came in a blur. You were rushed to grab the little belongings that you'd brought into the castle. Servants rushing around to prepare who knows what. You didn't get a chance to talk to Akaashi or really even think about what was happening. You felt overwhelmed by the rush, servants would take bags as soon as they came into your hands and you had to sit down. It was selfish, but you felt you had to leave at least something that would say everything you were thinking. "N/n-chan!" You heard Tooru calling for you and you knew you had to make it quick. You found a small piece of paper with a quill and scribbled quickly the words <em>Pink Carnations</em> Right before Tooru ran into the room. "N/n-chan! We have to go right now! We need to get home while we can, while war keeps us from getting to the kingdom. We have to be stable for the people which means we have to be present." </p><p>You nodded, understanding the situation and fled the room, leaving the paper on the vanity and hoping Akaashi would find it and know what it meant. Tooru grabbed your wrist and started pulling you out, "Mom and Dad are already in the carriage." </p><p>You tore your hand away, "I can walk on my own without you tripping me." You argued, following quickly with him out of the large door. As soon as your feet his the first steps, someone called out. </p><p>"Y/n!" Akaashi called, even with all the chaos, his voice saying your name gave you chills. You turned, the wind blowing your hair in your face. "I will see you again." </p><p>It wasn't like Akaashi to be so straight forward or so sure of something. It wasn't a prediction, it was a promise and all you could say was "Yeah." As your voice got stuck in your throat at the thought of possibly not seeing him again. Tooru grabbed your elbow and helped you quickly down the stairs. Once in the carriage, you tried looking out of the window but couldn't see behind you. The footman started up the horses the moment you got in. </p><p>Akaashi watched the teal carriage leave quickly from Fukurodani, almost falling down the stairs to get a last glance. If it weren't for Himari putting a hand on his shoulder, he might have fallen all the way down. He looked over at him mom and she shook her head slightly, a conflicted look on her face as she led her only son back inside.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Sugawara traveled in a commoner's carriage away from Karasuno. As much as he'd love to disguise himself as a peasant to hear about Kiyoko's plans, it was much too dangerous. Although she wasn't the most talkative, she had many allies. To be honest, Kiyoko wasn't his biggest concern. If worst came to worst he was sure that he could convince her to align with him against Kageyama and give her security and a fair amount of power in return. He straightened his back a bit at his plans for the future, their father never would've given the kingdom to him because of his facade. Truly, no one saw through him and it's something that he could take pride in now. Kageyama would say he shouldn't go making deals left and right but he'd see. They'd all see. Sugawara was going to be the one to win this war.<br/>
~~~</p><p>It was cold, and there was an eerie feeling in the air. It was an awful sort of suspense, the blinds to your carriage were closed up. You weren't sure why; it was clearly a royal carriage so closing it wouldn't make it seem like there weren't royal people riding in it. You looked over and saw Tooru nervously bouncing his knee and checking out the window every other minute. Neither of you had been right in the middle of a war before. Even Johzenji vs Karasuno, all connection was cut off until the war ended. But this time, you had just been at Karasuno a couple of days ago. There was no way to really stay out of it when the circle had just had a meeting, everyone would be on edge but in close contact. Whomever the circle decided to align with would decide the outcome of the war.</p><p>It was starting to get dark, the carriage abruptly came to a halt. Tooru opened the curtain and saw your parents outside talking to the footmen. Tooru looked at you before pushing open the carriage door. Everyone looked at the creaky door; you really needed to get that fixed. "Stay inside Tooru." Tooru ignored him and stepped out, you scooted into his seat to listen but didn't leave the carriage (your dress was a hassle to get in and out). </p><p>"What's going on?" He asked, walking up. </p><p>"There seems to have been an avalanche your highness. On the path we usually take. There's no way to get through." The footman said. </p><p>"Is there anyway around?" You heard your mother ask. </p><p>"Well yes but..." It was one of the footmen, his voice trailed off and the other one finished for him. </p><p>"It's bandit territory...we don't know what kind of trouble we could run into if we go that way." </p><p>There was a moment of silence, "How long will it take us if we go that way?" </p><p>"Just an hour longer than if there hadn't been an avalanche." The footman said. </p><p>"We'll take that way." </p><p>"But Father...we don't have any guards with us." Tooru said. </p><p>"We'll be fine. There's still daylight. Bandits usually come out in the night." When Tooru got back in the carriage he was clearly on edge. His eyebrows were knit together and he kept flexing his fingers, a tell tale sign that he was concerned.</p><p>"What's wrong?" You asked. You were nervous as well, but Tooru seemed even more anxious than you. </p><p>"I just don't like it...aren't we almost passing into Kitagawa territory?" He asked, you thought back to the map you'd studied the first time visiting Fukurodani. He was right, Kitagawa was on the way. </p><p>"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" The carriages were moving again and it was starting to get dark. </p><p>Tooru narrowed his eyes, "Didn't that Chibi-chan say something about the anti-social prince staying at Kitagawa?" </p><p>"Kageyama-sama? I believe so." You looked at him wearily, "You don't really think Kageyama-sama would purposefully attack us do you?" </p><p>Tooru's arms were crossed and his fingers were pressing into his arms so hard they were turning white, "I don't trust him. He seems like he would kill everyone he can't control. He didn't have any regard for the peasants and I'm almost sure he started the war this early." </p><p>You sighed, "I really don't think Kageyama is smart enough to have started it on purpose. I think it had to be an outside force starting something. Maybe someone manipulating him-" </p><p>"I agree that he's not smart. Which means he's also too dumb to manipulate. The stupid ones are always the hardest to get to. Tobio-chan just wants power." Tooru said, "If only I could speak with Sugawara-san..." He whispered. </p><p>Just as you were going to ask how he was planning to get in contact with Sugawara, the carriage gave a great jolt. Tooru and you were launched forward, luckily the carriage was enclosed and lined with soft fabric on the inside. Your head hit lightly on the opposite seat as did Tooru's. He snapped his head up at an alarming rate, "What was that?" </p><p>"Relax, it was probably just a rock." You groaned, just as you were sitting back up the carriage gave another jolt and you realized that the footman seemed to be running the horses at full speed. </p><p>"What's going on?" Tooru asked, keeping his feet pressed against the opposite seats to stop from being jolted around too much. He pulled back the curtain but it was night now, too dark to see anything. "Footman!" He called out. </p><p>"Just stay inside your highness." The footman said, "I'll get you out alive. Iwaizumi-san would kill me if I didn't." </p><p>"Alive? Where are mother and father? Are they still on track?" Tooru asked. </p><p>"The king ordered me to bring the two of you a different way than them. They took the riskier path but my partner will get them out alive as well. We're the best footman in daresay all of Miyagi." He stopped for a minute as the carriage made a sharp turn, "Now please let me focus your highness." </p><p>Tooru sat back in his seat, even more nervous than before. You were starting to feel anxious as well, your stomach was turning though that could just be because of the bumpy road. So much had happenedin one day, your head felt like it was spinning. Before you knew it, you had blacked out. <br/>~~~</p><p>Akaashi nervously paced the main room, back and forth, quicker and quicker until he almost ran into a wall at an alarming speed. "Akaashi-sama?" A small voice asked from the corner. Akaashi snapped his neck towards the kid so quickly it made his head spin. It was the orange-haired messenger boy, his hair was now wet but his brown eyes looked scared. </p><p>"Hello." Akaashi said, taking a seat in an open chair. Not the most comfortable one, but at the rate his heart was pounding it wouldn't matter. </p><p>"When can I go home to Bokuto-senpai?" He asked, walking over to take the seat beside him. He wasn't that young either, maybe just older than 18 but he didn't seem well versed in manners. Not that it mattered to Akaashi at the moment. </p><p>"I think you should stay here for the night. In fact I think I'll invite Bokuto-san to stay as well. I don't want him without security when this war seems to already be at such a large scale." Akaashi said thoughtfully. </p><p>"Can you do that? Can you bring Bokuto-senpai right now?" The kid seemed really nervous. Akaashi understood, he didn't want to lose Bokuto either. Bokuto was really his only close friend. Well along with you now...he scowled at himself. Why did the thought of being friends with you not feel right? It definitely had during the Summer...no this was not the time to be thinking about this. He shoved all those thoughts aside, putting on that familiar mask of calm and looked at Hinata with all the serenity he could muster, "I will show you to your room. It's right next to mine so please feel free to come tell me if you need anything." </p><p>Hinata frowned but got up to follow Akaashi anyways. It was true that Hinata's room was right his...but he wouldn't be there. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he'd try to take a trip down the library to read but he wouldn't be able to focus. He sighed as they were walking and Hinata looked up at him...he really was short. "What is it Akaashi-sama?" </p><p>"Oh! Nothing. I was just thinking that I probably won't be able to sleep tonight." That wasn't like him. Usually he didn't feel required to give an explanation. </p><p>Hinata nodded, "Are you worried about the war? About L/n-san?" </p><p>'-san...?' Akaashi wondered when Hinata got so close to you. He knew you were a princess...didn't he? "I'm...worried about everyone. Wars aren't good and there hasn't been a war in a long time. There's been peace." </p><p>Hinata nodded, "I didn't think they'd go to war so soon either. I've never met any of the heirs in person of course. But I've heard Kageyama-sama's a piece of work. And Kiyoko-sama's a beauty. And Sugawara-sama...well actually I haven't heard very much about him." He said, thinking. They arrived at Hinata's room and Akaashi held an arm out to stop him. </p><p>"This is it. My room is right next to it but I'll be in the library for a little while. If you need anything just ask the servants, they know who you are now. Try to get some sleep." <em> While you can</em> He thought but didn't say. </p><p>Hinata nodded and yawned, "Thank you Akaashi-sama..." </p><p>Akaashi nodded back and watched him enter the room sluggishly, not even closing the door. Akaashi tilted his head, thinking maybe he'd come back to close it but he didn't. What kind of a person slept with the door open? He suddenly remembered the time that he'd stayed with Bokuto one night when his parents weren't home. </p><p>
  <em> "Bokuto-san, why is your bedroom door open?" Akaashi asked, laying in Bokuto's small bed while Bokuto was curled up in a chair. He didn't think anything of it when Bokuto told him he liked sleeping in the chair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So if anything comes to get us, I can call to someone for help." Bokuto had said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But wouldn't having the door open let things in? Akaashi had wondered but not said aloud. And he hadn't remembered there being anyone in Bokuto's house to hear them. He didn't like the door open, but it didn't exactly bug him either. Oh well. He'd thought.</em>
</p><p>Now, looking at Hinata's open door he thought it seemed trusting. Trusting to keep the door open, trusting to think someone would come and save you if you called even when there was no one else in the house. Trusting was a word that perfectly described Bokuto and for some reason he started to think about you again. Trust and he thought of you gripping onto his hand so tightly when you skated. You letting him spin you around even though you weren't entirely comfortable on the ice. His heart swelled and he felt like all of his worries would melt away. Someone trusted him. And it wasn't someone who trusted just anyone, someone chose to trust him. Someone grew to really know him and still felt that way....it was incredible. </p><p>He found himself wandering back to his own room. Maybe he would sleep peacefully after all. <br/>~~~</p><p>There was a loud snap and you jolted awake, you had ended up on Tooru seat. No, he was on your seat, his hand across you as if to keep you in place, "N/n-chan! Thank the goddesses your awake!" He said, the carriage was still being whipped side to side. </p><p>"Tooru what-" You didn't get the chance to finish your sentence and the carriage suddenly started careening to the side. You gripped tightly to your brother's hands but the carriage tipped to the other side and came to a halt. After a moment of shut eyes and pounding hearts, the door was flung open and cold night air came in. </p><p>"There's a wheel missing. Luckily we're by a town and out of Kitagawa territory. I think we should stop and stay here for the night. I'll get a wheel, or better a new carriage in the morning and we can get going again. It's unlikely that your parents will be home before us anyhow. They'll have to stop as well." The curly haired footman said. </p><p>"What kingdom's territory are we in?" Tooru asked and for once you didn't blame him for his suspicion. </p><p>"Unclaimed. The town's called Wakunan." He explained. "They're a merchant based town; made for coming and leaving quickly. It's perfect for a short stay." </p><p>Tooru nodded, "Alright. Have you been here before?" </p><p>"No but Makki has. He's told me about it." He said, leading the both of you through the night to a town that was lit up by candles on every door. There was no one outside however so they weren't on because the people thrived at night. It was to welcome visitors. </p><p>"Makki...?" Tooru asked, "I've heard that name before." </p><p>The footman gave him a lazy smile over his shoulder, "Ah so he has mentioned us. I was gonna give him shit about it if he hadn't." </p><p>"You're Iwa-chan's friends!" Tooru said suddenly. You were unsure exactly what was going on and too tired to care. </p><p>The footman gave a sloppy bow, "At your service." </p><p>"Can we please just find a place to sleep?" You asked tiredly. You may have been passed out for a couple hours but...that was only a couple hours. You needed to sleep if you wanted your brain to function properly. </p><p>"Of course princess." The footman said and before you knew it you were at the first hotel in the town. You weren't paying any attention to decor or the fact that the bed was...average at best. You just collapsed as soon as you were inside and fell right to sleep. You dremt of flowers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Everything Goes As Planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru felt sick to his stomach, a candle was lit by his bed the only light in the room. He stared at the ceiling, what would happen if the king and queen died? Would he have to take over the kingdom? In the middle of a war? This couldn't be good. If they died while in Kageyama's current territory...he'd never forgive him. Sugawara warned him indirectly that Kageyama could be in league with bandits in several territories and seeing as he was staying in Kitagawa, it would be the only explanation. </p><p>He only got one hour of sleep before Matsukawa came in to wake him up. It was hardly dawn but he wanted to get out of the town as soon as possible. You were also up, tired but ready to go. Matsukawa - or Mattsun as Oikawa had decided - had already got a smaller carriage. One that would make for better disguise if bandits looking to ambush royalty were around. </p><p>No one spoke a word as you all got into the carriage, Mattsun at the front with the luckily uninjured two horses. Tooru and you sat across from each other, not speaking. Looked like you were skipping breakfast again. Too anxious to care, you watched the window as you traveled back to Seijoh.<br/>
~~~</p><p>It was cold. Especially for Seijoh. Then again it was Winter, even so Seijoh usually just had warm rain. It wasn't usually this cold. You were wearing your usual clothes and was surprised by the cold weather. Tooru was eager to get out of the carriage, he was very antsy for some reason. You didn't dare ask, not knowing how to in the first place. Matsukawa was the only one who spoke. "Your parents and Makki should be back soon." He said, but his leisurely smile didn't sit quite right with you. It seemed like he was trying to hide the fact that maybe he was worried for his partner. </p><p>Your stomach grumbled the moment you stepped foot inside. Everything was oddly peaceful, like news of the war hadn't yet spread to Seijoh. A young servant boy greeted the two of you, "You look tired, would you like some food and rest?" He asked, clearly he was new to ask you so forwardly, but you appreciated it. </p><p>"Yes please." You said and he nodded with a smile and hurried to the kitchen. You looked over at Tooru, deep in thought. His hand was placed on his chin, he seemed to not being paying much attention but followed you to the table anyways. You looked behind you for Matsukawa but he had stayed outside. Footmen had houses away from the castle and usually worked in shifts to it made sense, but you felt like he was probably going to be up waiting. The boy with cloudy hair brought you food and set it before you without another word. You started eating but Tooru just stared at his food, "What are you thinking?" You asked. </p><p>He clicked his tongue and opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head and closing his mouth again. "I'm worried about Mom and Dad. I think they might run into some trouble." </p><p>"Worry won't bring them here faster." You said, but you couldn't keep your hands from shaking as you ate the smallest bit of your fruit.<br/>
~~~</p><p>It was dark, but warm. Like you were bathing in sun. The ground beneath you was hard, but somehow you were still comfortable, no content was a better word. Your eyes fluttered open and you were nearly blinded by the brightness. You started to lift a hand up to shield your face from the sun but someone crawled over you, shading your body. When you drew your gaze up to their face, you were shocked to see curly hair and mildly intrigued eyes looking down on you. You felt your whole body heating up, your heart pounding as Akaashi's face lowered to yours. You were inclined to kiss him and weak at the thought but you put up a hand lightly on his chest to stop him. "Akaashi..." You said. </p><p>He frowned and suddenly he was gone, along with the warm sunlight and the setting changed. It was cold and dark and you were kneeling in a field, your knees stinging. You looked up and saw battle raging all around you, a familiar voice sounded to your left and it was Tooru charging into battle, leading a group of soldiers. A blue cape was draped over his shoulders. Another cry sounded to your right and you snapped your attention to a large figure with white hair like an owl leading a procession into battle; Bokuto. You scanned the field for Akaashi but he was no where to be seen. You took a deep breath, he was probably safe in the castle...or maybe Himari was keeping him in the castle against his will. Either way he was safe. As you recognized more and more faces, you realized there were three different armies fighting, each with distinct colors to tell them apart but no where in the fray was Sugawara. </p><p>"It's bloody." A soft voice said from behind you</p><p>You turned, startled, getting quickly off of your knees. The gray-haired man was right there, watching the battle. He turned his gaze slowly to you, "I knew it would be of course." </p><p>"Shouldn't you be...?" You asked, looking behind you where Tooru was deep in the soldiers, you couldn't clearly see his face. </p><p>"Probably." He said, "I don't want to get my hands dirty. If they kill each other off it would probably be better." His eyes slipped across the field, taking in nothing and everything at the same time, "I tried to convince The Great King not to fight. His kingdom needs him but...he insisted." </p><p>"The Great King...?" You asked, but you already knew. The only one who could possibly be The Great King was Tooru. </p><p>"Pity. He's a great ally. Not easily manipulated. I daresay I didn't have to manipulate him at all." He thought for a moment, "Just a light push was enough." </p><p>"You?" You asked. </p><p>He looked at you, a glint in his eye, "Who else?"<br/>
~~~</p><p>Days passed before you got any sort of news about your parents. By now you had become very familiar with Matsukawa. He wasn't just a footman, he had also trained as a soldier but switched to being a footman because their was an opening and he wanted a chance to work with Hanamaki. Although it had almost been a week, he kept insisting that Hanamaki would get them back fine. He sure had faith in his partner that was something. Tooru and you thought otherwise however and it seemed that the advisors did as well. They had already begun to prepare for Tooru to become king. As there was an upcoming war, Seijoh needed a ruler. The townspeople were starting to worry about the silence in the castle. Things were being tightly kept under wraps, but that only hosted more rumors. </p><p>Six days since you'd returned to the castle, you finally got news. But it wasn't the news you were hoping for. Matsukawa was the one to receive it and the minute he did, he went to tell you and Tooru. You were strolling in the garden while Tooru was meeting with the advisors. You weren't invited along, your mother was the one who allowed you to be in court, but Tooru didn't have enough sway over them to let you listen in. "L/n!" Matsukawa called out. </p><p>You turned around and saw him running up to you, "Matsukawa-san?" </p><p>"News!" He said and that was all you needed to invite him inside. </p><p>The two of you were seated across from each other, each of you with a cup of tea. "So tell me. Good or bad?" </p><p>"Bit of both." He said sheepishly, his eyes looked anxious. "Your father and Hanamaki are coming back safely. They'll be here some time today." </p><p>"What about Mom?" You asked, your eyes searching his. </p><p>He looked away, "That's the bad news she was shot by an arrow and well....she's not doing good. That's what the delay has been. They're staying at a hospital in unclaimed territory." </p><p>You stood up abruptly, "Tooru and I have to visit her." </p><p>Matsukawa grabbed your arm as you were about to go to court, "No. It's too dangerous to leave the castle for now. You two have to stay safe. Especially Oikawa." </p><p>"Then I'll go alone." You said, his words didn't hurt you. You were used to being the less important sibling, but you had to visit your mother. </p><p>"At least wait until the king gets back." He said as you started walking away once again. </p><p>You didn't turn around, "Fine." You said, heading to court anyways. Tooru would want to know as soon as possible.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You and Tooru were at the front door the minute your father arrived back. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his hair and clothes were more dissheveled than you'd ever seen them. "Father." You breathed as he walked in. But he hardly glanced up at either of you. </p><p>"Father?" Tooru asked but he just walked in the direction of the courtroom silently. </p><p>The two of you exchanged a glance before following after him, "Father, what happened? How's mother doing?" </p><p>He ignored all of your questions and as soon as you were in front of the courtroom, he turned and looked Tooru in the eyes "Are you ready to be king?" </p><p>You looked up, confused at what was happening but Tooru's face flashed with recognition suddenly and became a mask of confidence, "Yes." He said, his voice stronger than it should've been. </p><p>"What? Father, Tooru-" Your father looked at you with such a deep sadness in his eyes that it felt like a clang against your heart and suddenly you understood. He couldn't rule without his queen. They were one ruler and it would be like ruling without a piece of his brain if they weren't in it together. "Okay." You found yourself saying in a shaky voice. </p><p>They disappeared into court and you turned around, you needed to visit your mother. </p><p>Matsukawa was so grateful to be united with Hanamaki, you didn't want to bother either of them but Hanamaki was the only one who knew the hospital she was at. He understood immediately when you came in. Matsukawa insisted on going as well and you left the castle. Hoping you'd be back before court was over. They couldn't crown Tooru in a day, but you wanted to be back before night came again.</p><p>You arrived in the late afternoon. The town was eerily still, there were hardly any people out and the wind blew leaves across your path. You walked quickly, escorted by Hanamaki and Matsukawa to the hospital. It was small and wooden, some herbs were growing out front.</p><p>Matsukawa had brought his old knight's sword and you were suddenly glad to have someone trained with you. Most of the windows in the houses were boarded up and you tried to keep your eyes on the small hospital house in front of you. Hanamaki opened the door, there was a person at a counter. The house plants inside were dying, it honestly didn't seem very sanitary at all. The plump woman looked up from behind her spectacles, "And you are?" </p><p>"Um...I'm L/n Y/n. Here for M/n." You said in a whisper, for some reason you felt the need to keep your voice down. </p><p>"Relation?" She asked in a monotone voice, holding a pen. </p><p>"Daughter." You told her, wishing she'd hurry up. Sunset was approaching quicker than you wanted it to. </p><p>"Alright. She's in the back room." The woman said and you nodded, not particularly wanting to touch any of the grimy door handles. But Hanamaki and Matsukawa were waiting outside. </p><p>You walked to the back, the corridor was dimly lit and you could hear someone cough behind one of the doors. You hurried to the ending room and pushed it open. "Shh!" Someone said sharply upon your arrival. </p><p>You paused by the door, a young girl was fetching tools for the doctor that was sitting at the head of your mother's bed. She was hardly breathing and the doctor was making some kind of concoction for her. </p><p>"Mother..." You whispered, walking to the other side of the bed. You never thought that you'd see your mother in this state, lying in such a dirty bed, blood soaking through the hospital gown she was wearing. </p><p>"Y/n...?" She said hoarsely, "Y/n...is that my daughter?" </p><p>The little girl looked at you, annoyed, "I suppose so." </p><p>"Yes...yes it is." You grabbed ahold of your mother's left hand. </p><p>"Y/n. I'm glad you're here....your father and Tooru.." She said slowly. </p><p>"You shouldn't talk mother. Please don't strain yourself." You insisted, tears filling your eyes at the sight of her. </p><p>She attempted to shake her head but could hardly manage to blink slowly, "Y/n." Her thumb stroked the back of your hand, "There's so much left to tell you." </p><p>"Please don't..." Your voice broke. </p><p>"You're so beautiful. And so smart...you're going to be a great queen." She said, her breath was shaky and getting slower. The doctor shook his head and he and the girl left the room. You couldn't answer her so you just waited for her to say more. "Tooru...he will be king. While you can...m-make sure." She seemed frustrated at her lack of breath, "Make sure he isn't foolish. Tell them I love them." She reached up a shaky hand just to drop it back down. "And don't let go of love Y/n." She said, her vision starting to unfocus. She stared at the ceiling, her hand going limp. </p><p><em> Don't let go of love </em><br/>
~~~</p><p>Sugawara arrived at Seijoh. He wore a light cloak, it was a bit tattered. His only companion was his personal guard who had also acted as a footman. The man was almost scarily loyal and he had the aura of someone who had no where to be. He said that Sugawara had saved the life of him and his love once. Sugawara didn't remember, he'd been to many places and done many things. But he gladly accepted the help. This man was no threat to his power, he would help him stay alive long enough to claim it. They walked up to the castle, somehow slipping by any guards that should've been defending it. </p><p>To his joy and surprise, Oikawa opened the door. "Sugawara-san? What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes wide in surprise. </p><p>"I heard you were to be crowned king." Half-true, "May I come in? I hope you don't mind me coming here so suddenly. I've been here and there since the war started, gathering allies. You know what I mean. It will be nice to have an intellectual to discuss tactics with, if you don't mind. I hope it's not too sudden to call upon our...negotiations." </p><p>Oikawa nodded slowly, he was conflicted, nervous, but still level enough to confidently command his followers as he wished. He was exactly the ally Sugawara would need. He smiled as Oikawa let him in. Everything goes as planned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, I'm not the best at writing sad death scenes, still working on that. But good job to those of you who guessed it! Oh I'm so excited to write what happens next and I love seeing your guesses! Thank you for continuing to read this and to those of you who are new, welcome! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. An Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You returned home, feeling numb. It was starting to rain the smallest bit, spattering over the top of the carriage. Neither Hanamaki nor Matsukawa asked questions. They must've read it on your face. They let you be and you were grateful for it. You knew your father probably already assumed the worst and was preparing for Tooru to be king. But Tooru hadn't seen her...and he never would again. Not from the point that you'd split up and they decided to take the more dangerous path. You arrived back close to midnight. Matsukawa led you inside, "L/n are you...okay?" He asked, if only for the sake of asking. </p><p>You were conflicted, upset, anxious but you took a breath and smiled lightly at him, "I'm okay. I will be okay. Tooru...will be a great king." You said as you pushed open the door. </p><p>"I agree." A smooth voice said, making you jump. Standing at the door was none other than Sugawara, he was smiling but when he saw your face his smile faltered a bit shifting into a mask of sympathy, "Oh no...your mother did she-"</p><p>You didn't let him finish the question, filled with anger and dread "What are <em> you</em> doing here?" </p><p>"Y/n!" Tooru called, rushing over to where you stood, the door closed behind you with a loud thud. </p><p>"Tooru...wha-" </p><p>"Please come in, the three of us should talk." Sugawara said with that easy smile. Practiced, polished to the point that it didn't even seem so. If it weren't for your dream, you might have trusted it. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to talk with Tooru alone." You said, sending a glare in his direction. Surprise flicked behind his eyes, the crack in the mask. </p><p>"Of course." Tooru looked worried and stressed, clearly Sugawara had shaken him up. Along with all the time he must've spent at court in the last 12 hours. </p><p>You walked to Tooru's room, he sat on the bed and you at the desk. "What is he doing here?" You asked, trying to keep your voice level. </p><p>"First tell me about mom is she...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the question, knowing the answer by the look on your face. </p><p>"She died when I was there." You said, he looked down at his shoes pain flashing across his face. </p><p>He held back the tears, the fact that his throat was closing up, "Did she...have any advice?" He asked, his voice breaking a bit. </p><p>You almost shook your head but it was unfair to him to say she had nothing to say other than that she loved him. In the moment it didn't seem like enough, so you gave him some advice of your own "She told you to follow your intuition and to not be blinded by fear or grudges. To always think before you act and....protect yourself." You searched his eyes for a sign of resonation. You knew your words couldn't change the future if your dream had been prophetic but...it was worth it to say something that might make him think a bit more before acting brashly. </p><p>Tears shone in his eyes but didn't fall down his cheeks as he nodded, "Yeah...that sounds like mom." He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, willing his face to be neutral, even a little bright. "I'm glad to have some last things to keep in my head even if I couldn't see her. We'll have to have the funeral after the coronation. Dad's withdrawn, he hasn't come out of his room since court ended 2 hours ago." </p><p>You nodded, "Should I go see him?" </p><p>Tooru shook his head, "No. Let's talk with Sugawara-sama. I didn't expect him to show up but not that he's here, might as well treat him with courtesy. He is royalty after all." </p><p>"Would you extend the same courtesy to Kageyama-sama?" You blurted. </p><p>Tooru's face darkened, "Listen carefully L/n. Tobio-chan is commanding bandits near where mom was killed. It's possible that...he set this up. In order to make our kingdom more vulnerable." </p><p>"What? That doesn't make any sense Tooru. Why would he want to weaken the kingdom of a potential ally?" </p><p>"He knows that he could align with Sugawara or Shimizu at some point. Weakening other kingdoms is always the go-to for beginners in war. Even if it's not the smartest choice." That was one of the first lessons you learned in history class. But the fact that he'd bring it up now...it was such base understanding and it honestly made no sense. </p><p>"Tooru before we sell everything to Sugawara we should think about it a bit more. Remember mom's words." You said, suddenly very anxious. </p><p>Tooru looked down at you, "Y/n, thank you. But I would like to here his proposal out. After all this is my kingdom now, not 'ours' as you say. Thank you for the advice, truly. Let me do this my way. I can't stay out of this like mom and dad. There are bigger forces at play here, innocent people will die if we don't get involved." </p><p>"Innocent people will die if we do get involved!" You stressed, feeling your voice get louder but reeling it back in just in case Sugawara was listening. You didn't want him to hear you arguing against him, something told you he wouldn't stand for people who weren't on his side. "I just want you to think through it completely Tooru." </p><p>He turned, squeezed your hand, "And I thank you for it Y/n. But I want your support in this time. I want my dear sister to be as safe as possible and I think that could be achieved better if we hear Sugawara-sama out. His proposal could be beneficial, more so than I think Tobio-chan's would be." </p><p>"Did Kageyama-sama make a proposal?" You pressed. </p><p>"He tried to talk to me back at Karasuno, but he wants to hold onto as much land and power as possible. He's greedy, Sugawara-sama is generous. He understands world affairs." He took his hand back and strode out the door, leaving you to your thoughts again.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Akaashi walked through the castle, it was breezy and cold. Ever since you left it felt...more empty somehow than it ever had. Funny, that he should be thinking that. One more person shouldn't make a difference in this large of a castle. And besides, Hinata and Bokuto were staying now. That's two more people. In the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't the fact that you were another person. He wasn't even lonely, but he missed your presence. The way that his mother was happier, setting out outfits for you everyday. The servants liked you and even the forest somehow felt warmer when you were there. </p><p>He wandered to your room and didn't even realize until he was already standing in it. He made to turn away but something brought him back in. He shook his head at himself as he walked around your room. The vanity was completely empty and the bed had plain sheets. Nothing stood out the way it did when you were here, adding your magic touch. Out of the corner of his eye a paper fluttered to the floor, he glanced over at it and watched it rest on the marble. A minute wasted before he walked over and picked it up. Scrolled messily in your handwriting were two words <em>Pink Carnations</em>. His heart skipped, he didn't remember what pink carnations meant but having a note leftover from you made him incredibly happy for no reason. It wasn't like the two of you couldn't still write but...there was something he didn't have to wait for. He held it gently in his hand as he walked briskly to the library as though it would fall to pieces if he squeezed it to hard. </p><p>He rounded the corner and ran right into Hinata who fell down as he stumbled back. "Sorry Akaashi-san!" He said although he was the one on the ground. </p><p>"No, that was my fault." Akaashi held out a hand that Hinata grabbed and helped him up. </p><p>"You're in a hurry. What are you doing?" The young boy asked. He was bored staying in the castle all these days even if it was huge. Hinata was used to running across countries, it hadn't impressed him for long. </p><p>"Heading to the library." Akaashi said, subconsciously fiddling with the paper between his fingers. </p><p>Hinata spotted it and tilted his head, "What's that?" </p><p>Akaashi looked down, dropping his hands, "It's nothing. Go play with Bokuto-san now." </p><p>Hinata frowned, "Okay." He immediately gained back his energy as he skated along the smooth floor in his socks.</p><p>Akaashi pushed open the doors to the library. The lights were already lit and someone was sitting slouched at the far table. Akaashi slowed his footsteps, slowly examining the person until he recognized the white hair sticking up from behind a book. "Bokuto-san. What are you doing in here?" He asked with a sigh, walking to his friend's side. </p><p>Bokuto looked up from the book, a contemplative look on his face. "Akaashi..." He clearly hadn't actually been paying attention to the book he was reading. </p><p>"Bokuto-san. What's wrong?" Akaashi asked, sliding into the seat beside him. He knew this brooding mood of Bokuto well. Maybe he was missing the town or worried about the war. </p><p>But when his golden eyes met his own, Akaashi was struck by how serious they were. They weren't sad or even angry, just grave. "Akaashi I think we should leave." </p><p>"What? Bokuto-san, no. I know you miss the village but we can take care of Hinata and you a lot better here." He said. </p><p>Bokuto took a deep breath in and shook his head, "No Akaashi. That's not what I mean. I think you should leave. This castle I mean. Go into hiding." </p><p>Akaashi was shocked, what could've brought this on? The castle was well protected and Fukurodani wasn't even involved in the war yet. "What are you talking about?" </p><p>Bokuto turned and pulled something from under his chair. Akaashi watched as he brought an arrow out, the ends were frayed and the tip was dented. "Bokuto, where'd you get that?" He asked as Bokuto handed him the arrow. </p><p>"It was shot at the queen when we were right outside the castle today. A guard was killed by one of the bandits and his partner severely wounded." Akaashi looked closely at the shaft, the engravings were symbols from Kitagawa bandits. </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama-sama..." Akaashi said. "But why would he do this?" </p><p>Bokuto shook his head, "Queen Himari and I both agree that it'd be best for you and Hinata to go into hiding. Someone clearly wants to take over this territory and since you don't have any siblings it would be easy enough to kill off the queen and you in one fell swoop." </p><p>Akaashi chewed his lip, "No...no I have to stay here. It's my duty as future king to protect the village. And my mom...and you Bokuto-san!" </p><p>"Akaashi, I think you should talk about it with Queen Himari." Bokuto said, "And calm down. Think rationally first." Never in a million years did Akaashi think Bokuto would be telling him to calm down. Bokuto left the room and left Akaashi to his thoughts.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Queen Himari was in her study, deep in the castle. Going over reports from the war so far. The only possible way that someone could have shot at her was through Kitagawa's bandits. That would explain the symbol as well. And the only explanation for that was that Kageyama thought Sugawara could be hiding out here. Of course he wasn't, Himari wanted to stay out of the war as much as possible. Once upon a time she would've wanted to get right into the fray and stop everything one way or another. But since her husband died she'd learned to be a bit more conservative. </p><p>"Mother." Akaashi burst into the study, throwing open the doors. </p><p>She looked up calmly at her son, he did look more like her than his father. But the shape of his nose and his eyes were the same as his father's had been. "Yes?" </p><p>"You aren't seriously thinking about sending me away are you?" He asked. It was late, sun had already set and she suspected that he hadn't eaten dinner yet. </p><p>"Let's talk about this over dinner Keiji." She said, standing and allowing her legs to stretch for the first time in about 4 hours. </p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek and walked out with her to the dining table. When waters were poured, she began to talk again. "Bokuto and I were shot at earlier." </p><p>"I know...he showed me the arrow." </p><p>She nodded, sipping her water, "Then I assume you saw the Kitagawa crest on it?" </p><p>"Yes." He said, dipping his finger in the water and stirring it. "I don't think it's cause enough to send me away. Especially since it could instill panic in the villagers. </p><p>"That's why we'll be keeping it under wraps. No one aside from the staff will know that you left. Bokuto and Hinata will be going with you of course. And we'll have to-" </p><p>"Where would we even go?" It was rare for Keiji to interrupt his mother, however he was flustered and she couldn't blame him. </p><p>She smiled softly, "Somewhere where no one will expect." </p><p>"Mother you aren't thinking of sending me off country are you?" He asked, his eyes wildly searching hers. </p><p>As always, he was intuitive, "Yes. And you won't be able to tell Y/n-chan either about your departure...I'm sorry Keiji." </p><p>"You sound like you've already decided this. Mother, I'm 21, don't I get a say in this?" He asked, a servant left dinner at the table and hurried away quicker than usual. Probably wanting to get out of the way of the argument. </p><p>Himari took a deep breath in, "Keiji...I trust you. I really do. But for that reason, I can't have you killed. If I am killed, which is a possibility you will be needed to rule Fukurodani. You'll be sent for immediately if that happens." </p><p>"And I won't be able to send any letters on the road at all?" He asked, defeated.</p><p>Himari shook her head with a sad look, "Not for fear of interception." She ran a thumb down her son's face. She already had every line and mark memorized. </p><p>He swallowed hard air and stood up, none of his dinner had been touched. He nodded, "Okay. Fine. I guess it's already decided. When do I leave?" </p><p>"Bokuto will wake you up at dawn in two days." She watched him storm off to his room, or perhaps the library. She sighed, looking at her plate, not feeling hungry at all. She knew the look of a man in love. He would struggle from being away from Y/n for so long but....it was probably for both of their own good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Hidden Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>3 Months Later </h2><p>"Tooru. It's been months. Please listen to me, I know something is wrong. He wouldn't just suddenly stop writing." You begged, trying to get your brother to listen. Since Sugawara came, he'd been distant. Hardly listening to any of your concerns or proposals. </p><p>"Oikawa, I don't think it's a bad idea. After all I don't think Fukurodani is aligned with anyone in the war. Extending our alliances could prove fruitful." Sugawara said from his other side. </p><p>Tooru stopped, putting a hand to his chin. He had been officially king for about a month now and he was much more thoughtful about his decisions. Though they always seemed to be heavily swayed by Sugawara. "Well, we aren't getting into the war just yet. Especially since no one knows you're here yet....of course I can't just leave the castle in this time." </p><p>"So let me go on my own!" You said desperately. </p><p>"No. That's not a good idea either. You could be attacked by bandits. We can't even travel in pairs now." He said. </p><p>"If I may, I could go with her and a couple of guards each as your official envoy." Sugwara suggested. </p><p>Both you and Tooru turned to face him, shocked at the suggestion. While he was here, Sugawara hadn't yet been allowed in court. But as an envoy he would be a part of all Seijoh's negotiations and foreign policies. "Excuse me-" You started to say but Tooru put up a hand to stop you. </p><p>"I'm sorry Suga, but you are still a major figure in this war. I don't think it's proper to instate you in that high of a position so immediately. No hard feelings intended." He said diplomatically, sounding genuinely sorry. </p><p>Sugawara nodded, "Of course, I understand. It was bold of me to assume. I only thought that since Seijoh hasn't had an envoy in the last about 10 years because you've stayed out of wars and your parents insisted on doing foreign deals themselves, it could be helpful to have one now." </p><p>Although the proposal was logical, it was still suspicious. Especially to you, Sugawara was weaseling his way into your court and it was happening rather quickly. You had been hoping to get some of Keiji's insight on this but he hadn't been returning your letters... which brought you right back to the beginning of the conversation. "Please Tooru. Just send me with Iwaizumi-san, I know he'll protect me and you do too." </p><p>Tooru bit the inside of his cheek, "I wish to consult with father." </p><p>You stopped yourself from pressing further and gave a curt nod, Sugawara followed him away and you left to the garden.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You tried to walk away and forget about the conversation you'd just had and how much sway Sugawara already had over Tooru. He prided himself on not being easily manipulated, but either he just agreed with everything Sugawara thought, or he was completely swayed by his opinion. Your worry for Akaashi consumed you and you found yourself pacing outside of your father's corridors. Eventually you slowed to a stop, leaning slightly against the door to listen. </p><p>"-it would be smart for just that reason." Your father said. His voice was still very weary and it had been since your mother had died. He hardly ever left his chambers. </p><p>"Yes. Yes, of course you're right but...I don't know if I want to send her away through the same place where..." His voice trailed off, probably not wanting to remind him. But it was obvious where he was leading to. </p><p>"The avalanche has been cleared up since then, she'll be able to go the safe way." Your father argued. Your heart leaped, he was agreeing with you, and making progress on Tooru. </p><p>"Yes. The safe way where an avalanche could fall on her while she's passing through." Tooru grumbled. If you weren't so worried about Akaashi you might've been touched by his concern for your well-being. </p><p>"There was an abundance of snow last time. Although it's still snowy there, it's much less than there was. Besides you can't protect her here any better than you can there. Especially if no one knows she's there." Your father said. </p><p>Tooru waited a moment, "What do you mean?" </p><p>"If there are people who willfully wish to harm her, they'd first look here. But if they don't know where she is then it makes sense to send her away. A lot of people are doing it." He said calmly. </p><p>Tooru was silent for a long time, you held your breath. "Alright. I want to sleep on it." You heard his footsteps moving to the door and scrambled away, nearly tripping over your dress. You knew he would take your father's point of view to heart. At best, you'd be on your way to Fukurodani within the week!<br/>
~~~</p><p>Tooru paced his room. For once he was alone, it was hard to get a break as king. He sighed, putting his face in his hands. Your father had a good point. And it was the only guise that he'd ever consider sending you over there for. He had already sent out a letter to Queen Himari, although if Kaashi-kun hadn't been returning any of Y/n's letters then...well he'd have to wait for word. He flopped onto his bed with another heavy sigh. It would be good for Y/n to learn some self defense. Especially in this situation. In any case the only thing to do now was wait for the queen's order.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Sugawara debated the pros and cons of having you sent to Fukurodani. On the one hand, it would be good to have you trained in some form of defense; powerful allies after all. On the other, you weren't 100% on his side yet and he knew that. He appreciated your resistance to his attempts on getting you on his side, but now was not the time to be playing a waiting game. The messenger came up to the castle, Sugawara was waiting for it. He had the schedule memorized, assuming it would be good to know. Now was exactly the time for that. He was sure that a letter from Fukurodani was in that stack. Though he still couldn't decide if he was rooting for yes or no. </p><p>"Ah Koushi-sama. Here are all the letters for his highness." The messenger said, they'd gotten pretty well acquainted though Sugawara still couldn't remember his name. </p><p>"Of course. Thank you." He watched the messenger leave before turning and shuffling through the mail. As predicted, there was a letter from Queen Himari. He turned it over, perfect condition. If he wanted Oikawa not to accept it, he'd have to spray some kind of red on it. One that would look like blood had been spilled on it, that would immediately get him to be protective to the point that even Y/n couldn't fight him. But...if you were gone he could get a lot more done without you combating and paying close attention to everything he did. Best to leave it to chance. He took the little stack of letters inside, Oikawa was in the study. He spent most of his time doing paperwork or going over letters from his subjects and refugees. Everyone was on edge even though there hadn't been a large battle since the split. It would be inevitable when it happened. </p><p>Oikawa didn't even look up when he came in, he was wearing his glasses, his crown on the desk and his hands running through his hair as he read. Sugawara was a little scared to announce his presence. "Should I...come back later?" He asked and Oikawa snapped his attention up. </p><p>He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "No, no. Mr Refreshing, here to give me a break." He said with a tired smile. </p><p>Sugwara sighed internally, holding out the group of letters. "I just got these from the messenger." </p><p>"Ah thank you." He looked through the letters and Y/n came in. </p><p>"Hello. Is there...anything in there regarding...?" Oikawa looked up, knowing what she was asking. He got to the end of the stack and shook his head. "Nope..." </p><p>You let out a monstrous sigh and slunk into one of the chairs across from Oikawa. "It's been two weeks! Keiji would've written by now." </p><p>"No offense N/n-chan but Kaashi-kun hasn't gotten back to you in 3 months." Oikawa pointed out, your cheeks heated up. </p><p>"That's why I need news from Queen Himari. If she doesn't get back to us then we know something is wrong. Wouldn't that give you a real cause to blame something on Kageyama?" You asked. Sugawara snapped his attention to you, you were playing a dangerous game. Especially with him in the room....he didn't want to risk a war with Kageyama yet but Oikawa did. You knew what you were doing and he knew that you knew. He studied your face but you gave nothing away that hinted at wanting to get him ruffled. He shouldn't jump in just yet. </p><p>Oikawa sat back, pressing his hand to his mouth. He made kingship look as hard as it was, almost scaring Sugawara out of wanting power of his own. Almost. "You're right...of course we have to wait to get Kageyama. Iwa-chan has been training up lots of new recruits for the military, discreetly of course. But yes...getting a motive early on is good. Keep looking out for letters. If we don't get word within a month then..." </p><p>You nodded and got up to walk out, eyeing Sugawara on your way out. "Well then. That's all I needed to do." Sugawara said, swallowing down his anxious heart. </p><p>Oikawa's face fell, he'd hoped for a break but Sugawara needed time to think. "Alright, get going." Oikawa said, waving his hand and pulling his chair up to his desk again. </p><p>Sugawara hurried out, pulling the hidden letter out of his inner jacket pocket and holding it in his hands. It was slightly bent, but an easy fix. He should've given it to Oikawa, if he got impatient then...</p><p>"Aha!" Sugawara jumped, looking up and seeing you popping out of the corner. Before he knew it, you'd snatched the letter out of his hands. You looked at the address, your smile growing. When your eyes met his, they were ablaze with righteous victory. </p><p>"Y/n...y/n listen to me. I didn't-" He paused, what were the right words? What was the right excuse? When he met your face again, his back straightened. No. Nothing but the truth would work against you. "Okay. It is what it looks like. I took that letter out of the pile." He tried. </p><p>You nodded, "I see that. You don't want me out of your sights. Because you're scared that I'll sway Fukurodani out of your favor." </p><p>Sugawara bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't even think of that possibility. Now he really wished that he would've splattered the letter. He upturned his palms to you, "Can you blame me?" </p><p>You didn't expect the response, but you couldn't let him see that. "How are you going to explain this to Tooru?" </p><p>Sugawara licked his lips, "What do you want? You wouldn't still be talking to me if you wanted to expose me. You want to bargain? You want to play the game? Then get to it." He said bitterly. </p><p>You smiled widely, "I want information." Sugawara wracked his brain, was she looking for a motive or- "No. I don't want to know what you're doing here or what you're planning. You'll just lie to me anyways. What I want is for you to be <em>my</em> spy." </p><p>"Spy?" He asked, confused. </p><p>You waved a hand in front of your face, "I don't want to bother with some formal title. You won't be paid with anything other than my silence of this little mishap that could sway my brother's trust in you." </p><p>Sugawara leaned against the wall, "I won't be out of his favor that easily." </p><p>"No, you aren't that easy to get rid of. Otherwise Kageyama would've by now. But you don't want even the slightest doubt from him. Because it could cause his faith in you to waver. So what you're going to do for me is go into the village twice a week and bring me news of what they're talking about down there. Anything even mildly relevant, royals hiding away from their castles, rumors of Kitagawa bandits attacks. Absolutely every juicy detail." You said with a cunning smile. </p><p>Sugawara let out a breathy laugh and opened his mouth to say something before you interrupted again, "Don't act like you weren't going to do it anyways. You would've done it for yourself. The only difference is that now you'll be reporting back to me." He glared at you and you smiled victoriously at him. </p><p>"Fine. Any other requests my lady." He asked with venom. </p><p>"Yes. Don't call me 'my lady'. It's 'your grace' or 'your highness' or simply L/n-sama." You said with a sweet smile. "Don't worry, for the time that I'm away in Fukurodani, you won't even have to deal with me." </p><p>"You're pretty confident about going there." He said. </p><p>"Yes. I am. Because I know Himari will want me there and if not, Keiji will help convince her for me." You said, walking past him back to Tooru's study. </p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked quickly, "You can't show it to him now-" </p><p>"I'm going to tell him my personal messenger brought it to me." You said with a short smile. </p><p>"You have a-" </p><p>You put a finger to his lips, "Don't even think about getting more information out of me. You'll never get friendly with my messenger. I may be younger than you, but I know how to play too." </p><p>Sugawara glared at your back as you walked confidently to Oikawa's study. Your heart pounded, you'd managed that whole confrontation with grace. Suddenly you felt a whole lot better about how you could deal with this whole war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Number One Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa ran both his hands through his hair with a disgruntled sigh. He was not ready. He may have acted like he was but...why did all this power get thrust on him so immediately? He rubbed at his eyes, running on only 2 hours of sleep and coffee brought to him by Yahaba. "Oikawa." The door was pushed open slightly before someone slunk in and closed it. That deep voice relieving him of his troubles. </p><p>"Ah Iwa-chan save me." He said in a whiny voice that was only half-fake. </p><p>Iwaizumi walked over and stood above him, "Are you alright? You look like shit." </p><p>"Thanks Iwa-chan. That helps a lot." Oikawa dead-panned. </p><p>"Sorry, it's true. Have you been sleeping? Eating?" Iwaizumi asked, sitting beside him on the bed. </p><p>"Yeah...sort of. I don't have time like I used to." He gave a breathy laugh, "How could things have changed so much in 3 months?" </p><p>"I don't know." They sat in silence for a minute. "Oik-" </p><p>"So, do you have news? I assume that's what you came in here for." He said, looking at Iwaizumi with a tired smile. </p><p>"Yes. We have lots of soldiers training kids who are close to climbing the ranks." He said, "Exactly 64 soldiers and 112 soon-to-be knights." </p><p>"Great...we have our own miniature army. Are you bringing in new recruits to fill in as squires and whatever other lower ranks there are?" </p><p>"You're a king, you should know the ranks." Iwaizumi chided. </p><p>"Iwa-chan. Please, I'm tired." Oikawa said, but his brown eyes looked a little lighter at the playful banter. </p><p>"Sorry, yeah we're bringing them in." There was another moment of silence, before Iwaizumi broke it, "There is something else." </p><p>"Hm? What is it?" Oikawa asked, smiling softly at Iwaizumi. He felt more relaxed with him, Iwaizumi was someone he could trust 100%. Someone who wouldn't betray him no matter what. </p><p>Iwaizumi took a breath, "I want to escort L/n to Fukurodani." </p><p>Oikawa stood up, "What? No. Iwa I need you here. Commanding the armies, training newbies-" </p><p>"I know. But I have people who are trained to do those tasks. Do we have anyone that we know we can trust to protect L/n?" Iwaizumi argued. </p><p>Oikawa bit his lip, still not sitting back down. "I want to believe that our soldiers won't harm her." </p><p>"Yes, but can we believe that they wouldn't do anything for the right price? Seijoh is a wealthy kingdom, that's how we have the funds to even have such an army. But we aren't nearly as wealthy as Fukurodani. That's part of the reason why your parents agreed to meet with them to get L/n and Akaashi introduced isn't it?" He asked.</p><p>Iwaizumi learned too much from him. This would be so much easier if he wasn't so....right. He was right and Oikawa knew it. He had been procrastinating on letting L/n go and for all her patience, she didn't want to wait anymore and they could both tell that much. "Yes...yes you're right. I just don't like it Iwa. I don't like having you away...I don't like having Y/n away. I wish I could just make up a good excuse for you both to stay but the real reason is just that I want you to stay. I want Y/n where I can safely know what she's doing at all times. And I want you here...because I'm selfish." </p><p>"Oikawa you aren't selfish." Iwaizumi said, his green eyes stared up into his soul and he sat beside him, defeated. </p><p>"Yes. I am. Because even when you have more important things to do I make you stay by my side. Like making you report to me when anyone of your officers could easily do that. Or making you train the newbies and patrol the castle when I know it's pointless. Just so I can run into you in the courtyard or in the halls because just the sight of your face makes me feel...." He sighed and smiled over at Iwa. There was a mutual understanding, there always was. But this was something that couldn't happen. Now that he was king and in this situation. </p><p>"I know." Iwa said, lifting a hand to trace his cheek, his eyes were longing. Then, just as fast as it came, he pulled his hand away and steeled his gaze, "So you'll let me escort her." </p><p>"Yes. If she has to go then it might as well be with the one I trust the most. I want Makki and Mattsun to drive the carriage as well." Oikawa got up and stretched, "I have work to do. If you see her, give Y/n the good news. I'm sure she'll be desperately waiting." </p><p>"I will. You're making the right decision Tooru. And I'm so proud of you for all that you're doing." </p><p>Oikawa turned around to see iwaizumi leave the room without a glance back. His chest tightened and he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread. One that he was becoming accustomed to now that he was king. It was the heavy burden of making possibly life threatening decisions.<br/>
~~~</p><p>"Y/n. Good to see you." Tooru was a shell of how he used to be. All serious, none of the playfulness that he used to greet you with. Constantly overthinking everything. You hated to see him like this, but it was good that he was being a thoughtful king. </p><p>"Hey...sorry to rush things but have you made a decision yet?" You asked, eager and anxious to know what was really going on to make Keiji not message you back. It was possible that someone was intercepting his letters or that his mother wasn't letting him send personal letters for that reason. </p><p>"Yes. You'll be going with Iwa-chan to Fukurodani. Everyone besides me seem to think it's a good idea. Of course, you'll be undercover because I don't want our enemies knowing that you aren't in the castle. They could attack you on the way. A servant girl will be pretending to be you while you're gone if anyone comes. You'll be going under the guise that you're Queen Himari's niece coming to seek refuge in Fukurodani." He said. "Everything has been laid out. Your carriage won't be comfortable considering that it's a commoner's carriage." </p><p>"Right. Okay. When do I leave?" You asked, feeling flustered. Although you had prayed for Tooru to decide, you hadn't expected him to give you such a straight-forward answer right away. You expected him to dance around the point. </p><p>"Tonight." He said, his eyes weary. </p><p>"What? So soon? How will I get ready?" You asked, your heart pounding at the thought of seeing Keiji again so soon. </p><p>Tooru deadpanned, "Don't pretend like you haven't had a bag packed and ready to go since we got the letter from Queen Himari." </p><p>The corners of your mouth turned up, he wasn't wrong and although he said it with a straight face, you knew his usual teasing was coming back if only for a second. "You're right! Thank you Tooru! I'll be back before you know. Don't make any decisions rashly while I'm gone." </p><p>Tooru waved a hand, "Of course not."<br/>
~~~</p><p>Iwaizumi was waiting for you along with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. You met them under the cover of night. Although you were nervous about travelling at night again, you were ready. And you trusted the three of them to keep you safe. You had to sit between Hanamaki and Iwaizumi just in case anyone was looking to shoot you through the window. You thought it was excessive, but you didn't complain since Tooru had let you come despite his misgivings.</p><p>There were hardly even bumps in the road. No other carriages were out this late and there was no sign of the bandits. Considering that you were in a commoner's carriage, it made sense that no one would attack you although it was a cheap trick. You arrived at Fukurodani very late, one of the servants greeted you. It seemed they had been waiting for your arrival. </p><p>"This way miss." The girl said, another few servants taking Mattsun, Makki and Iwa to a separate part of the castle. </p><p>"Could I see Keiji?" You asked her. </p><p>She exchanged a glance with the others, "I think you'd better sleep. It's very late." </p><p>You took that as a 'not to be pressed' and took a bath before heading to sleep. Your heart was pounding and you must have stared at the ceiling for two hours before actually falling asleep. Your mind was abuzz with thoughts, you were here to learn self-defense but if you got to see Keiji and hang out in between, it was all worth it.<br/>
~~~</p><p>"Good morning Y/n." Queen Himari herself woke you up with the sun. Your eyes felt heavy, you hadn't gotten much sleep at all. You sat up slowly as Himari threw open the drapes, "Sorry to wake you up so early, we've got a lot to get to today." </p><p>"What about Keiji?" You asked with a yawn, blinking slowly. </p><p>Queen Himari's face fell, "Right. I forgot..." </p><p>"What is it? He hasn't been answering my letters. Have they been intercepted?" You asked, sitting up all the way although it made your head spin. </p><p>"No...that's not it. They're here. Waiting for him in his room. I...think we should go to breakfast while we talk. Don't want it to get cold." She stalled. You complied, if only to make her get to the point faster. </p><p>"So...is Keiji not here then?" You asked, "Is he on some kind of away trip? Negotiations?" You ran through a list in your head of all the little things Tooru had to leave for before he was king. </p><p>"No, I sent him away." Himari said elusively as she took her seat at the head of the table. </p><p>"Away where?" You laughed breathily, getting a bit nervous now. You were a bit distraught that he wasn't there, but you were going to stay for a month or two. Surely he'd come back at some point right? </p><p>"Into hiding. You see...we were targeted. By Kitagawa. I was shot at when I was standing out in the back. Well, to be more specific, Bokuto was shot at. The shooter must have mistaken Bokuto for Keiji. Clearly, they weren't aiming to kill. We weren't sure whether it was one of Kageyama's allies feeling us out or just a random bandit who picked up a Kitagawa arrow." She explained. </p><p>"An arrow! An arrow was shot at you? How could you not tell Tooru this before I came here?" You asked, every hair on your body standing up. </p><p>"You're right, I should've said so in my letter. But I thought it was important for you to know where Akaashi is. And that you should be trained in some form of offense and defense. I know Seijoh doesn't exactly specialize in that. There aren't many trainers in your area." She said. </p><p>She was right of course, the only reason Tooru knew how to fight was because your father had a private tutor for him in basically everything. Just in case. That tutor had died three years ago. "Yes...that's true. But still! Tooru never would've sent me if he knew Fukurodani could be targeted!" </p><p>"There hasn't been any attacks since then, and that was three months ago, just a week after you left." She explained, "I would have told Tooru of course if he had come to meet with me in person. Anyways, I hope you don't just go back although I understand if you do." </p><p>You thought for a moment, staring at your food. "I need to think about it. Before we start anything." You said, standing up from the table, your apetite lost. </p><p>"I understand. Take as much time as you need." She said, watching you leave the room.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You sighed, walking not back to your room but to the library. The candles weren't lit and it felt cold and empty despite the thousands of books. There was a stack in the far left corner. You lit one of the candles and brought it with you to the side. The books were about symbols, weapons and one about the language of flowers. Placed as a bookmark, was a chrysanthemum. The flower that means good bye and hope for the future. No one had entered the library in the last three months and some how you knew it was a wish, left for you from Keiji. He had no idea you would return to Fukurodani, the flower was partially wilted by now, in another three months it would be gone. He must have found your note just before he left. Your face heated up as your heart swelled, hope for future affection when combined with pink carnations. You picked up the delicate flower gently, your mind made up. In order to see Keiji again, to find him, you would need to be stronger. You'd need a way to protect yourself and others with you. This was your one opportunity, Tooru may never let you leave the castle again if you didn't have a way to protect yourself during the war. You sucked in a breath, it might be a while until you see Keiji again, but this was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday was an agonizing routine of waking up at 4 a.m, studying poisons and plants until noon, then learning how to tie knots and make ropes until 5. Then you'd spend an hour learning about weapons and the next hour actually using them. You ate snacks in between but your only real meal was at dinner, you'd come down after getting clean and sit at the dark kitchen table with Queen Himari. She didn't train you personally in anything other than poisons but she waited to eat with you regardless. </p><p>"So, how was it today?" She asked as she did everyday. For all her likability, she wasn't exactly amazing at small talk which surprised you. Perhaps it was just because of everything that was going on. </p><p>"Exhausting." You said, gulping water down your dry throat. Today you'd practiced with both a heavy sword and shield. In the past few weeks, your trainer had only allowed you to use a shield. You still thought that was useless, but she warned that it would be your best friend someday. </p><p>"Good." She answered, "As it should be. How are you doing with the practical training?" </p><p>That was what she called the useless practice of tying knots and starting fires. You had come here to learn a little bit about self defense, not everything about surviving in the wilderness. Tooru would never send you to be on your own anyways. "It is boring. And my hands are becoming hard. I keep burning myself on the rope." You uplifted your sore palms to show to her across the small table. </p><p>She smiled upon seeing them, "Good. I'm very pleased that you're working hard at it. I know it is boring, but you will be the most prepared out of anyone if worst comes to worst. </p><p>You frowned, "Did Keiji have to learn all of this?" </p><p>Himari's face dropped and you realized your mistake. In 4 months she hadn't sent or received word of her son. Of course, it was for the best in case someone intercepted it, but still. You were upset and you were only his...what were you again? Your brain stopped it's entire trek forward with that one thought. For some reason your heart dropped at the thought of saying 'friend'. You'd been so excited about that over Summer, what changed? You certainly didn't want to be less than friends, that made you angry and upset beyond rational thought. But more than friends...heat slowly crept up the back of your neck making you shiver. You were close friends. Very close friends considering that you called each other by first names. Then again you wouldn't mind being with Keiji as more than a friend. What defined that exactly? Was it a well thought out confession on paper? Or was it a moment of graceful ice skating, held tight to each other in order to keep from slipping. That infinite trust that warmed you to your core. Was that it? Was that what had changed? </p><p>"Y/n?" Himari snapped you out of your thoughts. </p><p>"Hm?" You asked, picking up your fork and beginning to eat again. </p><p>"You were spacing out." She sighed, "To answer your question, yes. Keiji did learn all of this from a young age. His father insisted on it. He was a paranoid old man." Himari laughed fondly, "But I suppose for good reasons." </p><p>You didn't ask questions and the both of you finished the rest of the meal in silence. You left to your room and laid awake, your brain bouncing noncommittally from thought to thought. You wondered how Tooru was doing. You knew Iwaizumi probably missed him, regardless of how much he complained about him. Tooru had only written you one letter in the beginning of your stay. He wanted to keep things under wraps and if you were sending messages back and forth constantly, there was a higher probability of one of them getting stolen. Even though your body was tired, your mind was restless and you laid awake for most of the night.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Kaori batted down your sword with her spear, clattering to the ground. "You aren't gripping it tight enough." She said, picking it back up and handing it to you. "Again." </p><p>"Can we take a break? We've been practicing for hours. I just want some water." You begged her as you got back into a defensive stance. </p><p>"You just had a break. L/n-sama, you need to learn this before you go back to Seijoh." She said, taking out her ponytail and retying it. </p><p>"I know...but I just don't understand why it's necessary. I have guards who will take care of me and-" </p><p>"And what if they can't?" She asked, her dark eyes boring into yours, "Do you really want to be remembered as just another damsel in distress?" She raised her spear as she said it, as if she already knew the answer. </p><p>You were slightly tempted to just say you were fine with that and just walk away, but that wasn't the truth. If you were truly ever in that kind of situation, you'd be utterly embarrassed if you needed to be saved. You raised your sword again, taking that familiar defensive stance, gripping it tighter this time despite how heavy and imbalanced it still felt to your wrist. You stared once again.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Oikawa wandered in the field with the female servant hired to act as your replacement in case any foreign diplomats showed up unexpectedly. She was a bit younger than you and her hair ever so slightly darker but for the most part she looked like you. Though she acted entirely different. She had no sense of humor and was extremely dry with no experience or idea how to act. She was just a lookalike hired in the spur of the moment and never failed to remind Oikawa of that. To be honest, being with her pained him, but he knew it was necessary to be seen with her at least once in a while to avoid any rumors of you leaving. </p><p>Tomoe was her given name, Oikawa preferred not to call her anything if he could avoid it. This seemed fine with her since she had been starstruck at being dressed up and treated like royalty for the last 5 weeks. "Pardon me, your highness?" Her monotone voice asked from a short distance behind him. </p><p>He almost missed her call, so distracted by his inner monologue, but his mind hitched on the 'your highness' "Don't call me that Y/n! I may be king but I'm still your brother!" He acted playfully, shooting Tomoe a pointed glance. </p><p>"Right sorry...Tooru." She wrinkled her nose a bit at the name. If she wasn't acting in the place of you, he would've had her dismissed for making that face at his holy name. "I was just wondering when...um" </p><p>"Oh a month or two unless we need her back sooner." Oikawa said, she had gall to be asking that out in the open. "You know what, I tire of this walk. Let's go inside." </p><p>He led the way inside, careful not to touch her. That was when <em> it</em> happened. It started with a cold breeze blowing through, up Oikawa's shirt and making the hairs on his neck stand up. He shivered, that was the first sign he should've listened to considering it was beginning to be spring meaning all the cold should've been leaving Seijoh. The next was the rustling of the tall grass and that was when he caught on. A second too late, "Tomoe, hurry we've got to-" </p><p>Tomoe let out an unearthly screech at that exact moment, falling to the ground. "Tomoe!" Oikawa started to walk back when he saw what had caused her to fall. A white snake with a long dark blue streak down its back. It hissed at him in warning and he began to slowly back away. Not making any sudden movements or noises just in came. Tomoe groaned on the ground, purple growing from the spot on her calve that the snake had bitten. </p><p>Oikawa kept backing up until, "Oiks! Where's your sister?" </p><p>He jumped at the sound of Sugawara's warm greeting, "There was...a snake. Sh-she got-" </p><p>"A snake?" Sugawara asked, moving closer, a hand on the hilt of the sword he always kept at his side, "I wasn't aware that snakes were native to this region." </p><p>"They...aren't. Not those kind." Oikawa said, wracking his mind on all his knowledge on snakes. He was still pretty rattled, but it was true, all the snakes from Seijoh weren't poisonous. The only kinds that were native were garden snakes. </p><p>Sugawara continued to move closer, then he stiffened, seeing the body of Tomoe and the snake. The snake rose hissing at him and Sugawara moved swiftly, slicing off the head. Oikawa's breath hitched and then he was able to breath steadily again when Sugawara looked back at him. "It seems to be the only one. If I remember correctly, these types of snakes don't move in packs." </p><p>He knelt down beside the body of Tomoe and Oikawa moved timidly closer, by now the poison had spread up her face and she was lying completely still within only 4 minutes of being bitten. "Those types of snake aren't native to here...who could've brought them? Do you think this was planned?" He asked. </p><p>Sugawara looked at him gravely, "I'm afraid to say it but...word that I'm staying with you has gotten out as you well know. That means it's reached both of my siblings, whether the snake was meant for you or Y/n...I'm not sure. But you shouldn't stay outside anymore." </p><p>Oikawa nodded slowly, "Send word for Y/n. Immediately. I want her brought back home, safe by my side. If this snake was meant for her..." </p><p>"Are you sure? She is learning self defense in Fukurodani after all. It'll be helpful if someone really is trying to kill the both of you." Sugawara said honestly. </p><p>Oikawa pursed his lips, "You're right. But at least tell her what has happened. I want all security in Fukurodani tightened, no one can know what happened here today either except for Y/n. I'll have one of my personal messengers deliver it to make sure it gets to her." </p><p>Sugwara nodded curtly and they both headed inside.<br/>
~~~</p><p>Sugawara headed to his private office. Newly instated since your departure. It was very nice and neatly organized. The chair was plenty comfortable and there were fresh stacks of paper of different sizes and varieties in his drawers with a multitude of pens and ink on the desk. Better quality than he had ever had in his youth. The letter to Fukurodani had been sent. Your time there would be reduced to one month, order of the king. Sugawara pulled out some unassuming letter paper and dipped his favorite quill in red ink. </p><p>
  <em> To my dearest friend, Kageyama Tobio, the snake struck and killed as planned. The fake is dead and Oikawa insists on keeping a tight wrap on who knows about this. The princess is due to return home in a month. You have plenty of time until then. Remember, we're going to need all of both of our strength to defeat Kiyo-chan. Keep your head screwed on right and I will do the same. Thank you for trusting me in this hard time, I know it is hard to find people that we can 100% trust. And I'm sure you're still reluctant to rely on me. But truthfully, what stronger bond is there than the one we share. Brothers, in the loosest of terms, friends in the tightest. I know you're tired of hearing this but I must reassure you once again...I truthfully do not want the power. You know the reason that I am helping you. Power simply cannot fall into her hands. She's too fickle and we both know it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wishing you all luck, your friend inside</em>
</p><p>Sugwara looked over the short letter. He couldn't write anything too long and daunting to his brother. He didn't want him to tire his brain out reading it. While he was a great military strategist, the real world required more of people like him. Who knew how to get what they want with each person they know. Kageyama was someone who, as much as he would deny, was greatly swayed by the bonds he held. He cherished them like no other, perhaps because he didn't feel it much in his youth. The villagers and servants scorning him. His own mother ignoring him for the most part. He was so young and easily swayed one way or the next. Who was so naive that they would believe someone who said they didn't want power for themselves? Only a child. The corners of Sugawara's mouth curled up in a cold smirk as he sealed the letter with the seal of Kitagawa, gifted to him from his brother in his last message. Although Kitagawa was technically bandit country and had no king, it still had symbols that held power. He had no idea how Kageyama had managed to get it, but he was glad to know that his brother wasn't all brute and no brain. </p><p>He left the office room, letter in hand and gave orders for a servant to find his usual messenger. He was that loyal guard, the one so devoted as to follow him anywhere. That blind loyalty. Where did it come from? Sugawara had never felt something like that in his memory, he was loyal only to himself. Only to his rise to power. When he was in power, the world would be so much more stable. Everything would be just as it should.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Master Washijo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto trudged through the snow alone. The snow was getting thinner; that was a good sign. It meant they were getting away from Fukurodani and bandit country. Hopefully they were headed to Nekoma territory. It was highly closed off and they liked to keep word from leaking about their political situations. Bokuto was close friends with the king's lover which would hopefully get them a good place to stay in the kingdom. </p><p>Hinata and Akaashi were staying behind in the carriage while Bokuto went ahead to check if they were getting close. And since no one knew about the situation in Nekoma, it was safer to check it out and make sure nothing to crazy was going on. Although it probably wasnt, not if Kenma was still king. He was lazy but a good man, Bokuto hummed to himself as he walked until he heard voices. Instinctively, he hid behind a tree to listen. </p><p>"Are you sure you got news of outsiders? The road is as abandoned as ever." A small but annoyed voice said. </p><p>"Yes of course I'm sure. I can't be sure outsiders are actually coming but I definitely got news Tadashi." Someone else answered. </p><p>"Well one good thing about Kenma's old policies was that no one knows about us! I do hope we get some fresh...guests. I hate having to do the same old ceremonies all the time. It gets boring." The one named Tadashi whined. </p><p>"For once I can agree. How far are we planning to go down the road? It's cold and I don't want to miss the hanging." Bokuto caught a glimpse of long green hair as they passed by him. </p><p>"Just to the cross road Tsukki." Tadashi said, he was the one with green hair by the looks of it. His partner was tall and honestly kind of mean looking. </p><p>"Hm." The taller boy said in response, ending the short conversation. </p><p>Bokuto's head hurt trying to think about what they could've been talking about. It seemed like Kenma...might have been overthrown. But he had to make sure. He continued on when Tadashi and that Tsukki dude were out of earshot. He was hurrying now, catching a glimpse of a tall wooden fence. That was strange...Kenma didn't build fences. He said it made borders too obvious and that it was too much work. The fence had strange marking in it and the tops were pointy. There seemed to be no one guarding it, it was getting close to sunset maybe they were having dinner. As far as he knew, Nekoma had never even been in war before. Like all of his ancestors, Kenma liked staying out of it. </p><p>He got to a very large iron fence, that was when he knew for sure Kenma was no longer king. For across the fence, painted in red were the words "<em>DOWN WITH THE KOZUME CLAN</em>" The red was dripping and the letters were hastily applied, as though whoever painted it didn't have time to do so with care. Who could have such a grudge against Kenma's family...? There was no time to think about that, this was clearly not a safe place for Akaashi. Bokuto had to get them away from this place before-</p><p>A sharp whistle sounded out, it was the one he'd given Hinata in case he ever got into trouble. He told him that he'd hear it no matter how far away they were. Hinata was in trouble! Bokuto spent no more time dwelling on the cruel message on the gate and dashed down the path, disregarding the slippery snow beneath him and allowing it to propel him forward. The whistle sounded again, they must be in serious trouble! What if Tsukki dude and Tadashi got to them? Bokuto ran faster, no longer following a specific path, only his instinct that would lead him to the sound of the whistle. 5 minutes passed and the whistle didn't sound again. What if he was too late...? He couldn't allow himself to think that right now, he couldn't allow himself to be distracted or distraught. Akaashi and Hinata were in trouble.</p><p>Bokuto charged to the clearing that he had left Akaashi and Hinata at. They were supposed to have set up a fire and camp for the night just in case they weren't welcome at Nekoma and it appeared that way. Tadashi and Tsukki woudn't go all the way to their camp. It was far enough away from their fortress...though it was close to the main road. Damn it Bo, you should've been more cautious about hiding them. </p><p>"Hey get the kid!" He heard to the left and followed the voice, catching a glimpse of orange streak away right in front of them. That was Hinata...he was alive and he ran from...Tadashi and Tsukki were in the street, Tsukki was carrying a limp Prince Akaashi in his arms and Tadashi was clutching his ear. </p><p>"That damn brat bit me." Tadashi's voice cracked with pain when he said it. </p><p>"Hey!" Bokuto called, hoping to catch their attention before they carried Akaashi too far. </p><p>Tadashi and Tsukki both looked at him, "Grab the carriage." Tadashi instructed and Bokuto hardly had time to process before Tsukki was running towards the carriage, Akaashi thrown over his shoulder. </p><p>Bokuto darted for it but Tadashi got in front of him, despite being much smaller, "Akaashi!" Bokuto roared as Tsukki threw him into the carriage and got hastily into the footman place. </p><p>"We're taking the prince big guy." Tadashi said with a calculated smile. </p><p>Bokuto grabbed the smaller boy by the wrist, spinning him and holding his arm behind him. "Ack." The boy struggled, stomping Bokuto's feet to know avail. Bokuto held both the boy's small wrists in his one hand, whipping out his hunting knife and holding it to his neck. "Return Akaashi and I'll return your friend." He called to the tall blonde who was trying to get the horses under control. </p><p>Tsukki finally got the horses to go on the path and as he passed, he gave both Bokuto and Tadashi a cold flash of his golden eyes, "We aren't friends. I can fetch a higher price for the prince's head." </p><p>Bokuto pushed Tadashi down and ran out into the road just to watch the carriage gallop away up to the Nekoma fortress.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You gave a twist of your spear and smacked Kaori's own wooden spear out of her hands, stilling your spear at her neck. Sweat dripped off your brow and you panted. Kaori raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Good. Your stance is gorgeous. Everything looks perfect." </p><p>"Were you using your full strength?" You asked, picking up her spear and handing it to her. </p><p>She smiled, "Almost all of it. Which will be good enough to beat any lowly bandit who comes your way." </p><p>You shook your head, "It's not enough. I need to be able to beat soldiers. We're going to war after all." </p><p>Kaori's smile widened, "Your whole attitude has changed since two months ago. With that kind of passion, you'll be able to get to warrior level in no time." </p><p>"You flatter me." You said, raising the training spear again. </p><p>She pushed the tip the wood down, shaking her head, "I think it's time for some real weapons." She walked over to the weapons wall and studied them for a moment, deciding on a heavy broadsword for herself. "Come over here and pick one out." </p><p>You jogged over, your heart jumped, "Really? You think I'm good enough?" </p><p>"Well not good enough to just pick one up and be a master if that's what you're thinking. I think your good enough to not drastically hurt yourself." She said, gesturing to the wall, "Choose wisely. Of course you'll probably get practice with all of them, but sometimes you form bonds with your first." </p><p>You looked over all of them carefully, but a silver rapier caught your eye. It was thin and almost unassuming aside from the handle that was decadent and would protect one's hand up to the wrist from getting sliced off when armed. You picked it up and were surprised at how heavy it felt in your hand. The wooden training weapons were light compared to this. You couldn't believe you'd ever thought them heavy. Maybe one day you'd feel the same about the rapier. </p><p>"Good choice." Kaori said, already back to the middle of the floor and in her starting stance, "You remember the stance for thinner, medium length blades don't you." </p><p>"Of course." You said, positioning your feet lightly and your arms exactly where they would go. </p><p>Kaori smirked, "Ready and...one, two." She started with a test strike which you easily blocked. The <em> clang </em> of the weapons sending a jeer up your arm. ....It was thrilling. You circled around one another before Kaori launched into a series of offensive attacks. As usual, you played the defense in the beginning, only pushing back when her flurry was despersing. You found it easier to attack right after the opponent had finished theirs since it was when they were a bit tired and reevaluating. "Good." Kaori said through gritted teeth as your blades danced around one another. You forced her to step back, closer to the wall but she moved to the side, trying to turn your own momentum against you. You followed her movements, pursuing relentlessly, high on the victory of just having beat her. </p><p>Kaori noticed your impatience and with a flick of her wrist she knocked your rapier out of your hand, causing your wrist to twist painfully as the blade clattered on the ground, "But not quite good enough." She said with a victorious smile, "Lesson number 33: Don't get impatient." </p><p>You sighed, "Do you have a whole rulebook memorized up there or something?" You picked up your sword with a frown and heard clapping from the arch of the door. </p><p>"Well done girls." A slightly raspy, voice said from the side. You jumped at the sound, looking over to see a man with gray hair and thick eyebrows was standing there clapping slowly. It was almost annoyingly slow, like he was mocking you.</p><p>"Master Washijo." Kaori said, bowing stiffly, her eyes trained on the man. She clearly didn't like him. </p><p>"Suzumeda. Good to see you're still trying." He said with a tense smile. </p><p><em>Trying? Did he not realize she was a teacher? A master of many of these weapons? What was he playing at?</em> </p><p>"And who's this?" He asked, breaking your train of thought, "You're a pretty thing, what are you doing sweating like a pig in the training area?" You immediately scowled, who did this man think he was? </p><p>You straightened your back and made your face neutral, "<em>Princess</em> L/n Y/n of Seijoh." </p><p>"Oh?" He raised his black eyebrows a slight bit, "Well even more reason for you not to be fighting. A princess should have guards to protect her." </p><p>You smiled, despite yourself, "Oh of course I do! Kaori-senpai was just showing me. For just in case! She's a great master of the blade! Have you seen her fight?" </p><p>Kaori reddened, staring at you with her mouth open. Washijo looked at her, "No. I believe she got dropped from the Miyagi Knight Academy, isn't that right Suzumeda?" </p><p>The knight academy was the most famous place for knights to train on the continent, maybe even the world. Kaori had been there? What had she done to be expelled? Kaori nodded, she was suddenly very silent, what had really went on between these two? More importantly, who was this man? </p><p>"There you are Master Washijo!" Queen Himari appeared in the door, "I see you've already met the princess." </p><p>"So she is the princess you've welcomed here after all. I'm surprised to see you're letting her fight. Fukurodani has fallen even further than I'd thought." He said, shuffling out of the door, "Tell your princess to get cleaned up, I'll be waiting." </p><p>As soon as Washijo was out of the way, Himari's face dropped, "I'm sorry girls. He's what they call a 'traditionalist'. He didn't like Keiji's father and he likes me even less. He's just here for an annual check on the castle. It's something the nobles do occasionally to 'make sure we're doing our jobs'." She explained, clicking her tongue with obvious distatste. </p><p>"How long will he be here?" You asked, looking at Kaori who seemed pretty shaken. </p><p>"Who knows? It depends on how much he decides needs 'fixing'." Himari did dramatic air quotes then straightened her back and lifted her dress, preparing to walk out, "Whatever the case we need the nobles to take care of the vast lands that give us the resources we need."</p><p>She walked away and you turned your attention back to Kaori but she was hurrying to clean up the area, "Kaori...?" You asked. </p><p>"Thank you for standing up for me, your highness. But I think we'd better lay low until Master Washijo leaves." She met your eyes, "He doesn't like women at all. He'd rather us have absolutely no power of our own. He says we're too small and don't have any chance in the real world." She glared, "It doesn't matter now, but those words hurt once. He's bad news. I'm sorry he came here while you're trying to learn things." </p><p>You nodded, looking at the door. You weren't staying here much longer, this would seriously tamper with your plans to learn as much as you could in the shortened time Tooru had provided you. Master Washijo would be trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: I've never fenced before so all of my knowledge is purely based off of books that I've read before. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the late update! I've had a bit of writers block lately but sometimes the best cure for that is just to sit down and write something. You can delete it all later if it's wrong, but writing can help you out of a slump regardless of what it is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Pawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master" Washijo was an insufferable fool whom has no use at court. You're convinced he came here just to dote on the women and stick his nose into everyone's business. As soon as he realized Akaashi wasn't there, he started bothering Himari about either laying down the throne to him or finding someone to marry for the good of the country. He was clearly getting on her nerves so it was a wonder she didn't have him thrown out of the castle. As spring started to melt into early summer, the snow was finally slowing into rain. You let out your steam by dueling with Kaori often. She was always cautious of sharing too much about her history with Washijo and she was always timid when he supervised the matches (with distaste); you found that she went easier on you when he was around. As though she's afraid of showing her strength.</p><p>After a particularly bad day in your lessons, you came into the training room in a fury. Kaori was no where to be seen, but Master Washijo was sitting at the chair beside the wall. One of the ones that was meant for when Kaori and you took breaks. "What are you doing here? Your teacher is nowhere around." He said as you stalked to the wall and grabbed your usual rapier. </p><p>"Can't a girl utilize every chance she has to master the blade?" You purposefully used the term 'girl', in a fiery mood. If Washijo wasn't so blatantly sexist maybe he wouldn't annoy you so much. Maybe it was bad luck that he happened to be in there at the same time you planned to be there. Bad luck for him that was. </p><p>Washijo scoffed, "Master." The way he said the word set your skin ablaze. </p><p>Balancing the blade in your dominant hand, you breathed and leased a fury on the dummy that stood in the middle of the right half of the room. You used every new technique that Kaori had taught you yesterday. You could feel your whole body, every mistake. You skipped over them - one of the first lessons you'd learned from Kaori was that technical mistakes wouldn't matter much in the middle of battle, never stop. You backed up, scanning the dummy and watching the marks you'd infused in it slowly start to puff back out. </p><p>"Your footwork is good but you have no power." Washijo remarked. </p><p>You spun around, breathing heavily and filled with animosity. "You're pretty small yourself you know. If that's really your problem with me fighting then why don't you get off your ass and spar with me." </p><p>You recognized the mistake as soon as it spilled from your mouth. Months in your parents' court had taught you better than to lash out against anyone. Especially when you were a guest at someone else's court. Washijo's dark eyebrows slowly raised, revealing his freakishly round eyes, "You should watch your tongue girl. I know you didn't mean it so I won't take you up on that...<em>kind</em> offer." </p><p>As he started moving towards the door you ground your teeth. It might be the only chance you had, if you backed out like this his remarks would never stop. "I meant it. Though maybe I should've been less vulgar in it. So if you aren't too scared, why don't you come choose a weapon." </p><p>"Scared?" He scoffed again, "I wouldn't be scared of a meek woman like you in my life." </p><p>"Maybe you should be." You said as he walked over and chose a heavy two-handed claymore. Compared to your rapier, it was substantially heavier and much more powerful. But it lacked grace and speed. Kaori didn't even like using it because it could render movement sloppy, making room for mistakes. He was clearly using it for show. You got into your usual stance. He put both hands on the sword and pointed it for ward, bending his knees. You studied his movement, taking everything in. He was an old man, but that didn't mean you should let down your guard. More than you already had through your rage. You positioned yourself in the most comfortable, but still showy position you remembered. One arm behind your back, your dominant foot in front of you on the floor and your sword just a hair's distance from his. He gave a slight nod and began. He first knocked your blade away, to test your arm. You let the blade swing away. If you put too much force into trying to keep it still, the vibrations up your arm would be worse. Through battling Kaori, you'd learned that going with the flow of the battle was usually a smart move. Using your opponent's force against them helped a great deal. </p><p>Washijo took a deep breath through the nose before swinging his great blade down on your head with force. You parried away, tipping his sword to the ground. He didn't stumble as though he'd been expecting your move. Taking note of this, you didn't move to strike him as you would usually do in that situation. You pulled back, letting him regain his senses, a test. His face gave away no surprise if he felt any. There was a moments pause as the room held it's breath. He didn't make any move to go on the offensive again, so you took charge. You leashed a flurry of quick strikes at his blade which he easily blocked. You still only had a beginner's knowledge, but sometimes that lack of experience could play to the advantage. If someone didn't expect a simple move. Washijo however, was very aware of your skill set. After watching so many of your sessions with Kaori, he knew most of your normal moves. He knew where you would step and how you would defend from his powerful swings. He very clearly had the upper hand, years of experience under his belt and knowing your style. </p><p>You batted down his blade with a strong vertical strike and the tip of his blade scratched the ground. You lunged to point your rapier at his throat, you had him! You had him! But he sidestepped, knocking the handle of your blade from your hand with a swift, hard tap of his hilt on the back of your hand. Your rapier clattered to the ground, your momentum making you trip forward and he elbowed you lightly, urging you into falling to the ground. You tried to pick up your sword but he deliberately put his foot there and you felt the point of his claymore brush against your back. "Waste of time." He said in a whisper. Then he stepped away, throwing his blade to the ground with a loud <em>crash</em> by your head. </p><p>You flinched at the sound and slowly rose onto your knees. The floor was cold and it smelled like dust...and bitter defeat. You were foolish to challenge someone Kaori called master. <em> But if he had no interest in fighting me, he really could've just walked away</em> that intrusive little voice in your head insisted. Washijo was a different, sour breed of monster. But that didn't mean you couldn't learn from him.<br/>
~~~</p><p>"He's so incredibly infuriating!" You ranted, clashing swords with the captain of the guard. You could tell he was going easy on you, letting you cool off and you were grateful for it. If there was anyone who knew how to lend an ear it was Iwaizumi. </p><p>"Yeah...he sounds like it." Iwaizumi said, coming back to a defensive position. You'd offered a weapon from the wall, but he insisted on sticking with his sword. The hilt was engraved with a gold bear and down the blade, words in a foreign language were written down it. He'd never entirely explained to you where he'd gotten it, vaguely said someone gave it to him as a gift for his promotion to captain of the guard but you remembered the bear sitting half finished on Tooru's desk for quite some time before then. </p><p>"Ughhh." You sighed out frustrated and laid on the cold floor, letting go of your rapier and setting it beside you. "Why won't he just fight me again? Or give me a tip?" </p><p>Iwaizumi sheathed his sword and took it off, sitting beside you, "I suppose because he doesn't think you're worth his time. Washijo is known for his specific recruitment properties. He won't even take shorter men." </p><p>"Something happened to Kaori during her time at the academy...she's always super cautious around him. I just want to figure it all out. And why's he so rude to Himari? Ever since he got here he's only bothered her about remarrying and rallying support from the Supreme Council in order to build an army in preparation for the war. As far as I've seen, Himari wants to stay out of the war. And the war has nothing to do with her." </p><p>Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek, "You're right about that. There's really no reason for her to get involved. He could have another motive....I'll look into that if it matters to you so much." </p><p>You looked over at him. His green eyes, while looking at you were far away. Probably back in Seijoh with a certain brother of yours. "No...that's alright. We aren't going to be here much longer in any case. Tomorrow Himari's testing me on my knowledge on poisons and my survival skills teachers have been dismissing me earlier and earlier lately. I think they don't have much more to teach me." </p><p>Iwaizumi blinked a few times, "Really? You must be a fast learner. Do you really think you'd be able to survive on your own after just a couple months?" </p><p>"In all honesty, no. Not really. It seems unbelievable. But I do think that I'm much more equipped than I was before. Perhaps if I'm on my own for only a short amount of time then yes." You said thoughtfully. Although the thought of being stranded, alone still made you queasy. You sighed and stood up, brushing yourself off, "I'll be going to dinner now. Unfortunately that means I'll have to entertain Washijo's company. Though if I have any lucky, he'll leave before dinner." </p><p>Iwaizumi laughed and his laughter echoed in the vast training hall. That was when you realized this must be what Tooru saw in him. You hoped things would work out for them. Tooru was a king...his station far above Iwaizumi's. But he also had the power to raise his station if that's what was needed for the council's support. You parted with Iwaizumi and turned the corner to hear Himari and Washijo arguing semi-loudly. </p><p>"I thought we were finished discussing this. I will not remarry and I will not raise an army. If I do so, I will only turn eyes to Fukurodani. People will expect us to enter the war if I do that. Then whichever sides I do not join will forever be wary of us. Keeping the peace in Fukurodani is important. Especially as we've just started rebuilding our trust with Seijoh after so many years. Our alliances with the surrounding territories are still brittle after the Blood Years. We don't need our people thrown back into that chaos. Thank you very much." Himari said. </p><p>"Then why don't you tell me where you sent that son of yours hm? You didn't do anything to him to lengthen your reign did you...? It would be a shame if the Council were to hear of an...accident." Washijo threatened. You steadied your breather. Was he accusing her of killing Keiji?! Just to stay on the throne? She would never! How dare he accuse a queen of such treachery. </p><p>"I would do <em>no</em> such thing. Don't you <em><strong>dare</strong></em> threaten me in my own kingdom." </p><p>"Hm." Washijo said in an unimpressed tone. "When he is king, I hope you do set up a good, strong marriage alliance for him. Personally I don't think Seijoh will do it. They don't have a bounty of resources in any sense. The only thing good about them is how organized their military is. And their tactics, every monarch they've ever had has been calculating. Be careful you aren't being played by a new monarch." He said, his footsteps coming closer to where you were. You panicked, would it be better to round the corner and pretend you hadn't heard anything? No. You wanted to discuss this with Himari. The thought of Keiji being pressured into a marriage alliance made your stomach churn. </p><p>You came around the corner and faced Washijo who looked at you coldly, up and down before passing by you. "Himari...?" You asked. She sat at a table with a chess board set up, hand on her head. </p><p>"Y/n...come in please. That nuisance Washijo just left as you can see." She said, sighing heavily and not bothering to keep her voice down when talking about him. </p><p>"Forgive me for asking but...when is he leaving? You don't seem to like him very much." You pointed out, walking to the other side of the table cautiously. </p><p>Himari gave a short chuckle, "Yes you're right about that. But he has ties to the Council. I can't simply dispel him from court." She gestured for you to come closer to her and you obliged, "Don't you worry about what he's saying about your country. From what I've heard, a majority of the Council actually really liked your grandparents. And they have nothing against you, it's just...your brother that they're wary of."</p><p>"Because of the rumors that he's illegitimate." You sighed deeply, taking the seat across from her. These rumors always went around. It was true that he was the son of your father's previous lover. But he was raised to be king. The Council had never said anything against his reign so far as you knew. However, that would be a tender subject if people wanted him overthrown. That was one of the reasons that whatever game he was playing with Sugawara was so dangerous. </p><p>"Yes, that's correct. Rumors will always circulate about him, but as long as people are given no reason to act on them, everything should turn out just fine." She moved her left pawn one step ahead, her usual starting move. </p><p>Since being in Fukurodani, you had never lost a game of chess to her. Out of all the games you played with Tooru as kids, you could always beat him at chess. You moved your pawn forward two, "On another note, my test tomorrow." You started. </p><p>The game continued on, you always moved quickly, decisively. By the time her turn was finished, you'd already figured out your next move. She moved her castle, positioned in front of your queen. It was obvious she meant to take it, but she didn't see your horse readily defending her. You smiled, swiping the castle away and placing it on the side. </p><p>Himari sighed frustratedly, "How did you see it coming?" </p><p>You smiled, shaking your head, "The queen is the most powerful piece in the game, she's the easiest to get the king in check with, opponents usually go after them." </p><p>"Did Tooru used to go after your queen?" She asked, eager to find out more about your expertise.</p><p>"He did when we were younger, but learned that was a bad move. Though, he was always on the lookout for an opening." </p><p>"You make it sound like even your brother is more cunning than me." The queen laughed. </p><p>"Trust me, he isn't." You said with a smile. <em>Especially with the game he's playing now</em>, you didn't say aloud. You didn't want even Queen Himari to know about Tooru's predicament. </p><p>After some dancing around, you finally got her king in the corner, pinning him between your castle and queen. It was the easiest way to check mate someone, but when they had no other choice but to be forced into the corner, there was really no way to get out of it. Unless you have a pawn left to turn in for a better piece. "Good game, as always Y/n. You really must play Keiji someday. He's a fellow chess erudite." She said with a warm smile. </p><p>"I'd love to." You smiled, dinner had been brought to the both of you while you were playing. </p><p>"Is something bothering you Y/n? You've been distant for a while...actually ever since your brother's message came in." The queen noted. </p><p>You nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. Just worried about him. I'm worried that someone is...messing with his head. While I'm not there. Tooru's been pretty unstable since becoming king. The pressure builds up and I'm afraid he's trying to rely on other brains to get him through." </p><p>"I see...well then you must be relieved to go back." She said. </p><p>"A part of me is, but the other part of me knows that I haven't learned enough. Of course, I've learned a lot since I've been here but...I feel like I only have the basics." You said honestly. </p><p>"Yes. You're right, if we had more time you would have much more to learn. But pray your new skills will never have to be used." She said, but something in her eyes told you that you would have to use them. She'd told you in the beginning that, as royals, you were under constant threat. People think that you're sheltered, unprepared. That's why it's important to do everything you can to make sure you will be prepared.<br/>
~~~</p><p>You took a nice long bath that night. The steam condensing out your thoughts for a moment. You almost fell asleep in the warm water, surrounded by candlelight. But as the water cooled, you got out, wrapping a towel around yourself and going to your room. You dried yourself off, approaching your bed. On it, you saw a piece of parchment, it was crinkled and the outside was damp. It looked like it had been through a rough journey. Scrawled upon it in messy hand writing, the kind of manuscript that was taught in peasant schools was written '<em>Prince Akaashi Keiji is in trouble</em>'.</p><p>Your hand shook as you read the letter for the 9th time. Keiji...he was in trouble! No...you had to be sure. You shouldn't freak out, especially not here. But something in your bones told you that this letter was true. It could've been written by Hinata or Bokuto. But it also could've been written by anyone to throw you into a panic. You bit your lip, you should tell the queen....but you didn't want her to go into a frenzy. Especially with your poison tests tomorrow. You shook your head, no. It wasn't right to keep this from her. That was something that scheming Sugawara would do. Your hands shook as you headed swiftly to the throne room. You threw open the door and saw Washijo. He was alone in the room, "Master Washijo..." You said, "Where's the queen?" </p><p>He turned slowly, "I believe she went to rest, why?" </p><p>"None of your concern." You said, brushing past him. </p><p>"You seem rather shaken Princess, is everything alright?" He asked. </p><p>You didn't turn around, afraid of what you might do if you saw the face of the man who annoyed you to no end. "Everything is fine Master Washijo. Good evening." You finished sharply, walking briskly to Himari's room when you heard a scream from her room. </p><p>You lifted your dress and ran to the room, opening the door to see her with her back against the wall, a package resting on her bed. "Himari what is it?" </p><p>She lifted a shaky hand to point at the bed. Cautiously, you went over and saw what was there...it was a pale finger, the package was smeared with blood. You flinched at the sight of it, putting a hand on your stomach. Did this have anything to do with the note you were sent? Was that...</p><p>"Keiji...Keiji. My boy!" She said, a hand on her mouth, her eyes glued to the bed. </p><p>"No. No it can't be his. This was just meant to scare you." You said, unable to pull your eyes from the finger. She shook her head, disbelieving, "Was there a note?" You asked. </p><p>She nodded and you looked for a note. It was on white paper, ironically neatly placed with a purple ribbon. The writing was neater than the message that was given to you and said '<em> We have the prince at Nekoma territory. If you don't want him to lose more than a finger, you'll deliver a ransom to us by fortnite</em>'. Your breath was shaky until you saw something else, a peach colored flower. A peony. You picked it up, tears threatening your eyes. "Keiji..." </p><p>"What flower...?" Himari managed. </p><p>"It's a peony. Keiji wants us to know he's in good health." You turned around to face him, "I don't think they actually hurt him." You took a breath, "It's a rouse to get you to pay them." </p><p>"B-but they could hurt him. My Keiji...Keiji is the only one I have left. I can't...I can't. Not him..." She was muttering nonsense, her face lined with tears. </p><p>You approached her carefully, holding tightly to the peony, "We'll get him out of there." </p><p>"How? By dealing with <em>them</em>?! They sent us a finger!" She screeched, "They're barbarians!" </p><p>You swallowed, hard, "Yes...they are. I think they have something to do with the war. The timing is too perfect." You said, your head burning. Sugawara knew where you were. He could be behind this, especially since Keiji knew to send a flower. The Nekoma barbarians could definitely know where you were. </p><p>"I'll have to pay them the money. Then I'll have my Keiji back." She said, "That's the only..the only way." </p><p>"Wait, Himari, they never promised him back. They only said they wouldn't harm him. We have to be cautious, and precise. The first step is finding out who delivered this here." You said, "I'll have to delay my departure." </p><p>"No...you have to go." Himari said, "Your brother needs you. You said earlier you were worried about someone manipulating him. If you think this is all connected then..." </p><p>"You think...Tooru is involved in this? He has no need for money! Our country may not be as plentiful in crops as yours is, but we have orchards and a military. He doesn't need money!" </p><p>"No, he doesn't. But he might be doing this without knowing. You have to help me from Seijoh Y/n. You and I are the only people we can trust at the moment." Himari said, her blue eyes meeting yours. She was back to her senses, "I'm sorry, we can't have your test. I'll send you off tomorrow with all the supplies you'll need to hone your skills from Seijoh. We have to get this sorted out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Captive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as light broke across the sky, you were in the carriage going home. Himari was clearly still shaken as she'd made it a point to dress you herself. The dress itself might've been comfortable had it not been hiding more than a dozen secret inner pockets for poisons. She told you hurriedly that she would be sure to have more dresses of similarity tailored and sent to Seijoh as soon as Akaashi was back. And he <em>would</em> be back. Along with that she insisted on strapping a dagger to your thigh and your the upper part of your non-dominant arm. She informed you that the heels were detachable and held matches and knock-out pills that she had specially manufactured. They dissolved in liquid, making them easy to conceal and they did no real harm. Her paranoia did nothing to ease your own anxiety as you were rushed away from the kingdom. </p><p>The ride from the palace was dangerously quiet. The air suspiciously still. You looked back at the castle multiple times to make sure it didn't light on fire or anything crazy. Although you had sent word to Tooru that you would be coming home, you didn't expect it to arrive faster than you. The mail system was rather unreliable. Neither Makki nor Mattsun questioned you when you said that you had to leave immediately. Iwaizumi looked worried but assumed that you'd tell him why in the carriage. You were trying to keep a level face but in all honesty you were shaken. And you still weren't entirely convinced that it wasn't all just some terrible dream. You kept staring at that note in your hand and the quickly wilting flower that you'd brought with you. Akaashi somehow knew you were at Fukurodani. He had to, that's how he knew to send a flower with the box. You had calmed Himari down a bit last night, however that wouldn't stop her from scanning the entire continent for him. </p><p>The road was rocky and the air was bitter. Everything about the ride felt treacherous. From the thickness in the air to the uncomfortable feeling of the poisons and weapons hidden in the folds of your dress. Iwaizumi noticed you shifting quite a bit but he didn't speak up. Assuming you'd talk about it if it became relevant. You tried to sleep but as soon as you had gotten close to dosing off the carriage gave a small jolt and there was talking from outside. You peeped open an eye and met gazes with Iwaizumi. He nodded to you and stepped out. Leaving you alone in the carriage. You sat up a bit, attempting to hear the voices outside. There were unfamiliar footsteps approaching the carriage and you could distinctly make out Iwaizumi's voice, "I'm going to need you to step back a bit." </p><p>"And why's that? If you have nothing to hide then you shouldn't mind me taking a peak?" An aloof voice said. </p><p>"That won't be necessary. It's of no concern to you if you aren't a threat to us." Iwaizumi said sternly. </p><p>"The king insists on checking every carriage now." A less confident voice sounded.  </p><p>"The king? As far as I'm aware there is no king of Kitagawa?" Iwaizumi stated. </p><p>There was a moment of silence before the aloof one spoke again, "Pardon, the rightful king of Karasuno. He won the match against the bandit leader. Unless you'd like to face him yourself, I suggest stepping aside." </p><p>
  <em> King...could it be Sugawara? No. You'd heard that Kageyama had taken control of the Kitagawa bandit territory. But although you knew he was power hungry, did he really care enough about the passageway of common people through the woods? No...something was most definitely up. It would be better to get out of the carriage. Even if the two men outside really were just common bandits. Iwaizumi could find you later. Hopefully you'd catch them in the woods later. For now...</em>
</p><p>You opened the door slowly, the hinges weren't rusty so it made no sound. You slipped off your heels, holding them in your left hand so you wouldn't slip on the way out and you were free to run. However as soon as your bare feet hit the dirt ground you saw the real trouble you were in. The two men confronting Iwaizumi were not the only people here. The carriage was entirely surrounded by men in blue outfits. If Iwaizumi had been trying to buy you time to get away, he didn't know about the men behind trees and bushes, staring at you with greedy eyes. At this point you had no best bet. So you calmly slipped back on your shoes, making eye contact with the first person across from you. Their yellow eyes met yours and you raised your head slightly higher. "I suppose you're here to capture a princess aren't you?" </p><p>They started to stand from the bushes, making themselves known. Iwaizumi was on the other side of the carriage but he must've heard you. "C-come with us peacefully and you won't be harmed." The poor boy said. He clearly was not prepared to fight. He was probably putting all his stock in the numbers around him. </p><p>"I see. What does Kageyama want with me? A ransom from King Tooru? Perhaps he wants the head of dear Sugawara?" If you couldn't escape, you could gain information at least. </p><p>"No! No! Kageyama would never order the death of his brother! Even if they're fighting for the same throne!" </p><p>You narrowed your eyes. That wasn't what Sugawara had said when he was with Tooru. Were you right to suspect him all this time? Tooru hated Kageyama, said that he seemed like he'd throw a fit on the throne. Was Sugawara playing both sides or was this boy just too weak to know any better? "I see. Well are you to take me to your leader or somewhere else?" You wanted so badly to ask of Keiji. But if they had no idea about his whereabouts then it would be better to keep it on the down low. </p><p>"We're here to throw you in prison. Filthy princess. And you won't be getting anymore information out of us." A boy about the same height said, spitting at your shoes. You slowly moved your attention towards him. </p><p>As though his little act of defiance made no difference to you, "Hm." You said indifferently. Two other people marched forward and grabbed each of your arms, walking you back around to where Mattsun and Makki were being held by some other people. Iwaizumi was facing off against a tall blonde man. He caught sight of you and his eyes widened. You nodded down, implicating for him to lower his sword. You saw his grip tighten and his jaw flex, he hated going down without a fight. It was the opposite of his training. But he wasn't stupid either. He knew when he was out numbered. </p><p>He slowly lowered the tip of his sword and the blondie smirked, "Aw is that all you got? I thought you were the Great Blade of Seijoh. Guess not." He taunted. Iwaizumi's eyes flared but he made no move to attack. "Tadashi." The green haired boy beside him moved forward to take Iwaizumi's sword. Tying his hands up hastily and the group began to march you into the forest.<br/>
~~~</p><p>The cell you were put in was annoyingly cold. They had also separated you from Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Instead they'd put you in a cell with a boy who was huddled in the corner. Probably trying to keep as much body heat as he could. You wondered how long he had been in there. Could've been hours....could've been months. </p><p>The guards hadn't done a strip search. In fact they had hardly patted you down at all. Foolish. The first thing you did when the guard's footsteps faded away was dust yourself off, making sure that the poisons in your dress hadn't shattered or leaked from the harsh treatment without being obvious that you were hiding something. You went up to the door but as soon as you reached it, the boy in the corner spoke. His voice was hoarse from lack of use, "It's locked from the outside. No chance of picking it from in here." He promptly broke out into a hacking fit after the statement. </p><p>"I see. Well then...is there any times that they come in to bring food or water?" The sooner you figured out the schedules, the sooner you could get out and tell Tooru to keep Oikawa at a <em>very</em> far distance. </p><p>The boy pointed at a bowl on the ground underneath a water spout, "Water. A servant will come to offer food in exchange for information once a day. I haven't eaten since I got here." He said, still attempting to clear his throat. </p><p>Your eyes flared, well no wonder they didn't strip search you! You wouldn't get the chance to use anything if they never came close enough to check. "I...see." You sat slowly on the ground, a good distance away from the boy. You needed to think. The easiest thing to do would be to lie about information. But it wouldn't be that easy, they would probably check the facts before bringing food. </p><p>The boy didn't speak, although it was nice to not have your thoughts interrupted...you could admit that it would be easier to escape with two minds. You scanned the room, it was entirely bare. There weren't even beds or chairs, the only thing was a bucket for pee. You assumed it was taken when they came in to ask about information. There weren't even any windows, the only light came from the cracks around the metal door. </p><p>"Well...you don't seem to have any plan unless I'm mistaken?" You asked the boy. You didn't mean to sound so aggressive, but manners were the least of your concerns at this point. </p><p>"You aren't mistaken." He answered coldly. </p><p>"How long have you been here?" </p><p>"They've asked me for information 8 times." If they asked daily then...he could've been in this cell for 8 days. With no food whatsoever. </p><p>"What information do they want from you?" </p><p>He looked up and his catlike eyes met yours, "Why so you can sell my information for food?" </p><p>You shook your head, "That's not what I meant. I meant who are you?" </p><p>One side of his mouth turned up the smallest bit. His gaunt face couldn't make much more movement than slow blinking. He was very weak and you wondered how little he had eaten before he had even come here. "I'm King Kozume Kenma of Nekoma." </p><p>Your eyes widened, "Neko...ma?" Your mind flashed to the letter....to the finger. Keiji was supposed to pass through Nekoma. That's what Himari had told you. But if the king had been here for over a week, then he couldn't have captured Keiji. "How did you get captured?" </p><p>"Rebellions against my clans weakened us. They slaughtered my family. Luckily my closest friend and personal knight was able to get me out." Kenma's stomach gave an angry growl and he sat back staring at the ceiling, "Long story short they caught up. And Kuroo is dead." </p><p>You flinched at the harshness of his words, "Your...closest friend died? I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say." </p><p>"I didn't see him die. I was lucky enough for that not to happen. But I saw him fighting. I saw him injured. He is..." Kenma's voice got quieter, "Dead." He whispered, turning back to face the wall again, signifying the end of the conversation. </p><p>Kenma seemed to have lost all hope...no wonder he didn't mind starving over some information. Whatever they had on him was all he had left. The dagger on your upper arm poked your skin, as though it was aching to be used. You leaned your head back against the grimy wall. <em>Think</em><br/>
~~~</p><p>After a full day of doing absolutely nothing but pacing the room and wondering how much time had passed, you felt you might very well go insane. Kenma's presence did nothing to soothe you. He didn't talk and he hardly moved. It was like you were alone in the cold, dark room. When there was finally a sound outside the door, you nearly jumped out of your skin. It sounded loud after hours of silence. </p><p>The girl who came in was not what you expected. She was small with choppy blonde hair and bandages up her arms. "King Kozume-sama." </p><p>Kenma looked up, the girl was shaking and when she met his eyes she flinched. He was clearly harmless and to be honest he wasn't all that intimidating. The poor girl...she really was jumpy. He merely blinked, giving no facial expressions. "We can bring you food for information. The king is offering a whole feast this time. If...both you and the princess give up information today. He was in a good mood. This might be the best offer you can get in a long time." She said gently. Her voice wasn't rough or demanding, in fact it might have been soothing if it wasn't so wobbly. </p><p>"Excuse me." You said, she jumped at your voice from the side. </p><p>"Princess! Apologies, I didn't see you there!" She bowed, but then seemed confused as to why she was bowing and stood abruptly, "I'm sorry! I don't know why I bowed, that must be insensitive since you're being kept here against your will..." </p><p>"Are you Kageyama's servant?" You asked, staring into her brown eyes. </p><p>She looked uncomfortably at the wall beside you, "Yes!" </p><p>"What's your name?" </p><p>She shifted her feet awkwardly, "We aren't supposed to talk to you more than necessary..."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to get you in trouble." You looked past her to the door. There were two guards outside. You could probably take one quickly with your dagger but the other would be hard to get without sounding an alarm. And if your suspicions about the servant girl's behavior were accurate then this was a better opportunity. "Are you the one who will always come to us?" </p><p>She nodded slowly. </p><p>"I see...then may I please learn just your name? I won't ask too much of you...and if you'll get in trouble then feel free not to answer." You told her gently. </p><p>She pursed her lips, working through something in her head, "Hitoka from the Yachi branch of the bandits." </p><p>"Thank you Hitoka. If you don't mind me asking, and if it won't get you in trouble; how did you get those bandages on your arms?" </p><p>Hitoka's eyes widened and she tensed, backing up a step. "Hitoka...does Kageyama abuse his servants?" </p><p>Hitoka bit her lip, looking to the side, "Not himself." She whispered almost indistinctly. </p><p>Kenma straightened up a bit from where he was sitting, he must have caught on. Maybe he was sharper than you'd given him credit for. "So it's his fault then. He lets you be under harsh conditions." You whispered so that only you could hear, "Hitoka, when will this feast take place if Kozume-sama and I agree to give up information." </p><p>"It will take one day to prepare. We will bring you food before then of course! But you'll get much more at the feast!" She said hopefully. Perhaps if she didn't succeed at her job...then she'd be in worse trouble for giving a bit of information. </p><p>"I see...Hitoka, would you come back later today? Perhaps when the guards outside are asleep? I might be more hungry and willing to give up information then. Those guards make me lose my appetite you see." You explained cautiously. It was a leap, but if Hitoka was desperate she wouldn't question it. </p><p>"Yes! Yes! I'll come back!" She bowed to you, "Thank you L/n-sama!" She said, tripping over he feet on the day out of the door but not forgetting to lock it up. </p><p>Kenma met your eyes, "That's a dangerous game you're playing." He croaked. </p><p>"Yes well. There are more components than I can make you aware of at the moment. And it's a risk. But if I'm right, and if I can pull it off in time, then we can get out of here." You caught his eye again and if you weren't mistaken, you could almost see it twinkle, "And we can find Kuroo and my friends." <em>And Keiji</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this took so long! I've had writer's block for the longest time! But, here is the update as promised. I'm so excited for the next chapter; it's the moment I've been waiting for in this story! What do you think is the plan?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Poisonous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hitoka came back to your cell, you had relayed the details of your plan to Kenma. He was hesitant, understandable considering he barely knew you and didn't know the extent of your skills. To be completely honest, you didn't know the extent of your skills either. You'd only trained for around 4 months and at this point you hadn't eaten in 14 hours. Kenma didn't want to have to forfeit any of the information he was carrying, you told him to lie but he must have a reason not to considering how quickly he refused. </p><p>If your assumptions were correct and Kageyama was being manipulated by Suga in Seijoh, then there were two options as to why he would want information from you. 1. Suga was limiting the amount of information he gave to Kageyama about Seijoh through carefully crafted excuses and Kageyama wanted to see what he could get out of you. Or 2. Suga had told him to kidnap you, first see if you had any information worth their time and then use you to ransom your brother. </p><p>When Hitoka finally came in, it must've been the dead of night. She opened the door slowly and quietly. "Sorry I'm so late, have you had time to think about it?" She asked with hope in her eyes. If you weren't mistaken, all of her bandages were now fresh with the addition of 4 more on her left arm. </p><p>"I...have a few questions for you first if that's alright. You don't have to answer of course but I'd really like to help you." She glanced hesitantly at the door but nodded, "What are your questions?" </p><p>"I'm just wondering how Kageyama...sama." You said cautiously, "Treats his servants and guards." </p><p>Hitoka bit the inside of her cheek, looking suddenly more nervous. Just as you had predicted, "He treats the original Kitagawa bandits well and he is good to those of us that serve him well..." She swallowed, hard. </p><p>"And if you don't?" You asked gently. Kenma's eyes gleamed in the corner but he kept his head down. </p><p>She pulled on her bandages, a pained expression on her face as she shook her head multiple times. "That's okay. I think I can guess. Hitoka-chan, you said that it would take a day or two to prepare the feast didn't you?" </p><p>She nodded, dropping her hands to her sides in relief, "Yes." </p><p>"Okay. I think I'm ready to give some information. But I'd like you to still come and chat with us after I give some of my information alright? I'm really concerned about you." It wasn't hard to feign worry. In fact you were worried for the meek young girl, but you had a situation that was a little more pressing. You only hoped she would be relieved enough to not see through you.</p><p>She let out a deep sigh that proved you right, "Thank you L/n-san! Can I bring you there right now? The information room I mean." </p><p>"I've got nothing better to do." You shrugged and Hitoka smiled a bit. You followed her out of the dark cell and into the torch-lit halls.<br/>
~~~</p><p>It turned out Hitoka was not the one who would be questioning you. It might've been easier if it had been. If you could just work with her a little more, you were sure you'd be able to pull off your plan. The man across from you was clearly there just to intimidate you. He was extremely tall, even when sitting down, he still towered over you. You were locked to the chair, Hitoka had made sure not to make the bonds too tight. The man stared you down, but not with any malignant intentions. His expression was blank, as though he was far away. </p><p>After a few minutes of waiting in silence, you finally decided to break it. "So...do I just tell you something I think you don't know and you tell me if it's sufficient?" </p><p>The man blinked, as though just realizing that you were there, his voice was deep when he finally spoke; "Sorry. I'll ask you some questions." </p><p>He asked you a couple of questions about Tooru, but what he mostly wanted to know about was Fukurodani and Keiji. So you were right...they were being informed about your growing closeness to the other kingdom. You made sure to leave out some important gaps. You didn't want Kageyama to know that Keiji was away for example. They could be planning something and that was the whole reason that Himari had kept his departure a secret in the first place. Nearing the end of your session, you flashed the tall man a wide smile. He was even taller than Tooru, he might've been 2 meters tall! "Thanks for not being too rough with the questioning! Your voice is soothing by the way." You told him. </p><p>He was taken aback, the most emotion he'd shown the whole time. "Really? The king always tells me that I should use it to frighten people. That is my only use." He said it as a fact and didn't even seem to upset by it. It made you wonder what kind of emotional manipulation Kageyama was pulling here. </p><p>"I see. Well I like it. Feel free to talk to me. I get lonely in that cell and Kenma-san is not much of a talker." You said with a wink as Hitoka and another guard hauled you up to bring you back to the room, leaving the tall man alone.<br/>
~~~</p><p>It took you exactly 1 week to pull together your grand plan. Kenma constantly checking up while acting indifferent at the same time. He acted as though he was so sure he had nothing to live for but he cared for his people. And a part of him might even believe that his friend was still alive. For his sake, you hoped that was true. You wondered why the feast had taken so long to prepare, a part of you wondering if Kageyama had written to Sugawara, informing him of the plan. Half of you dreaded the fact that Suga could be a part of it. The other half, the half you liked to keep tucked away but that was being unleashed for this special mission...was excited at the fact that you might've been right about him all along. And that he would get a taste of his own medicine very soon. </p><p>Hitoka took you to a bath and dressed you in lavish clothing before the feast. It felt nice to be clean after a whole week without bathing and living off of meager left overs off of Kageyama's kingly table. "You remember the plan don't you Hitoka-chan?" </p><p>Hitoka was pale as a ghost. You wished she'd be a little more subtle, but she was your best chance. You shouldn't be picky unless it costed you your only chance. She nodded, "Yes. I have most of the staff on board." </p><p>"And Kageyama has guests? You made sure that those guests are-" </p><p>"Not good people. None of them." She said, sure of herself. </p><p>You breathed in and out as she laced up your corset, "Let's hope that's true." You met her eyes, "Thank you. I will get you out of here too." </p><p>She was shaking from head to toe but she nodded anyways and took you to the main hall where Kageyama and his grand table were already lined with people. All of them were men.</p><p>"L/n. So glad you could join us." Kageyama greeted without a smile. His blue eyes regarded you coldly but he gestured to the seat at the other head of the table. Directly across from him. </p><p>"L/n has given us some very good information. She's a new...ally of mine." He informed the other men. They nodded, muttering towards each other as their vulgar eyes looked you up and down. Not bothering to hide their prying eyes. You attempted to glare some of them down, but there were too many eyes on you. Suddenly you were reassured of Hitoka's words. The men chattered among themselves and you sat in your seat quietly. Kageyama cleared his throat as food and drinks were being brought out and placed before you. Everyone silenced and turned to look at him, "So L/n, why don't you tell us all a bit about yourself?" He asked, his dark eyebrows rising a bit. </p><p>"Oh no, I don't think that will be necessary. Thank you....sir." You said, unsure how to address him. Was he trying to get a rouse out of you? </p><p>"Don't be shy. I hope that Karasuno and Seijoh will one day be well aligned under me. We should get to know each other." He said, his eyes sparkling oddly. It was as though he was reading these words off of a card. None of them seemed genuine. </p><p>"Pardon me, but I am not the ruler of Seijoh. My brother is, although I'm sure you know that." A few of the men snickered. You hadn't meant for it to sound so snarky but you were a bit proud at the same time. </p><p>Kageyama flushed but quickly regained his composure by smiling nastily at you, "Well I'd like to be aligned with Fukurodani as well if chance allows you. I heard you were coming back from there on your way here. Is it true that you have a fling with the king-to-be?" </p><p>You felt heat tickling your cheeks a bit, more out of anger than embarrassment, "If I recall correctly I wasn't making my way here in the first place." You leveled your gaze with his, the table was deathly silent, "Of course you already know that." </p><p>"Ah well. It's in the past." He said, not breaking eye contact with you, "Prince Akaashi better watch out. I might just steal his pretty bride for myself. I'm sure you're much more skilled than you let on with how easy it was to capture y-" he paused, seeing the eyes that were studying the interactions between you, "Your attention." So none of the people at this table were aware of your real situation. </p><p>"Pretty bride I may be. And I assure you...<em>king</em>" You spat out the word with venom, "I am much more skilled. I just know when to use said skills." </p><p>The silence in the room was as vast and tense as a whale. One man coughed and it was hollow in the space. Kageyama glanced between his crowd, shooting a fiery glance at you. A servant finished pouring wine and suddenly he was snapped back to his senses, "A toast!" He raised his glass and everyone was happy to oblige. "To new friends, new alliances and..." Your eyes were the last ones he met, "a new generation of leaders." </p><p>You met his gaze, your glass even with his. You watched everyone drink before sipping a bit of yours. "Kageyama-sama. You've been asking quite a bit of questions today, but you've hardly spoken of yourself. Are you truly this humble?" You began cutting your steak. The men around you once again seemed to have reverted back to the way they were in the beginning. Shooting glances at you everyone in a while, winking and laughing loud, ugly laughs. </p><p>"Well I'm surely more humble than King Tooru, I'm sure you're surprised." He challenged. </p><p>A muscle in your face twitched, "Surely you realize you're much less experienced than he is however humble you may be." </p><p>"I'm not inexperienced! I'm in detailed plans beyond your imaginations." Kageyama said, swallowing wine and pouring himself more. </p><p>"I see. I'm sure I could never even understand these plans if you explained them." You prodded. It was obvious that you were trying to get information from him, but he must know that by now didn't he? </p><p>"No. You wouldn't understand. You're just a weak woman like my sister. Like Kiyoko. She'll never be queen. She only secured the castle thanks to that stupid guard dog of hers." He said, swallowing another bit of wine. </p><p>You glanced at the men on either side of you. They were getting quiet again, but not because of Kageyama and your heated discussion. They had sour looks on their faces that proved the plan was in motion. "You have a problem for underestimating women Kageyama. Perhaps it is Sugawara that taught you this?" </p><p>"Sugawara's a fool just like Kiyoko. They're both weak-hearted. Like you and your brother. Far too trusting both of you. My brother has your brother wrapped around his pinky." </p><p>You calmly dabbed the edges of your mouth, "Well Kageyama. I do agree that my brother trusted Sugawara too quickly. But he won't for long. And you were wrong about something you just said." </p><p>"Do tell." Kageyama challenged, those blue eyes were searching for fight. Trying to prove something. Something like '<em> I am the best</em>'</p><p>"I am not weak-hearted. Nor am I naiive and I'm certainly not too trusting. And I think your dear sister will surprise you in the end." You said and just as planned, men around you started choking silently, gasping for air. One after another. </p><p>Kageyama looked around, startled and fearful, "What have you done?!" </p><p>"You should treat your servants with more respect <em>Tobio-chan</em>. They're responsible for your health and well-being after all. Your people have your life in their hands. And it turns out that arrogance....is your fatal flaw. My brother Tooru will be glad to have me back home so quickly so if you could kindly, write to him all that you told me about Sugawara...that would be wonderful of you. Of course, he'll find out either way. My kidnapping will prove to him that you're working together since you never would've known that I was at Fukurodani had you not been conspiring with him in the first place." You said, men around you started bleeding from their noses and their hands, one smaller man passed out already. </p><p>Kageyama looked at you as you stood up, fear in his eyes more prevalent than it probably had ever been. "What? What did you-" More men passed out around you, blood was everywhere. It was a gruesome sight, you kept your eyes ahead. Trained on him. </p><p>Before he could say anything more, the doors behind you burst open. Led by Kenma who was wearing a rich red cloak, cut hastily at the bottom to fit him, were Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki as well as many of Kageyama's servants. "You...all of you! Traitors!" Kageyama screamed, knocking back his chair. "Traitors! You'll hang!" He turned to you, eyes flashing, "We have your precious Akaashi. And he'll die for this." </p><p>You stalked over to wear he stood, standing face to face, inches away from him "So. You were the one who sent that finger there." </p><p>"It did reach you." Kageyama whispered. </p><p>Calmly, you flicked your wrist and a dagger slid into your palm and you raised it so that he could see it. Foolish of him to not bring weapons to the table. "Tell me where he is, and maybe I'll spare you." You grabbed his arm and yanked down with your whole weight, forcing him to sit in his seat. Kenma came to stand beside you. </p><p>"And where's Kuroo?" His catlike eyes shone with more emotion than you'd been able to pull out in a week. </p><p>Kageyama sneered at both of you and you squeezed the wrist you still had in your grip. Your arms felt stronger, steadier than they had ever been. You took your dagger and quickly sliced open his palm. "Ack!" He pulled his hand away from you so hard that his chair fell back, "How dare you! I am king! I AM THE KING!" </p><p>"Where are they?" You stepped on his chest, pressing your heal into him. </p><p>"They're at Nekoma! Both of them are in the prisons if they aren't dead already." You locked eyes with Kenma then Iwaizumi. </p><p>"You know the plan don't you Iwaizumi-san?" You asked calmly, picking up a napkin from the table and wiping the blood from your sleeve and hand. </p><p>"Huh? Oh yes." He said, clearly very shaken at the scene unfolding around him. Adrenaline coursed through your veins, the effect of what you'd done not hitting you yet. </p><p>You nodded at Kageyama and Iwaizumi hoisted him up, you took off your shoe and took out one of the sleeping drugs Himari had packed you. "Good night Kageyama. When you next open your eyes, you'll be under the mercy of my dear brother Tooru. And thanks for underestimating me, it gave me the resources I needed to get out of here." You took his face between your fingers and opened his mouth, forcing two pills down his throat. He struggled but couldn't spit them out. Eventually he gave up and swallowed. Passing out not a minute later. </p><p>"Makki, Mattsun, mind taking him back to Seijoh for my brother? Tell him that I'll be taking a detour to Nekoma." You faced Iwaizumi, "Do you know how to man a carriage?" </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, clearly still in shock, "Uh yes? When did you- what kind of training did you do in Fukurodani?" </p><p>"I'd like to get to the carriage before it all sinks in please." You said coldly. </p><p>"Right." Iwaizumi dragged Kageyama with Matsukawa back. Two carriages were waiting for you, Hyakuzawa and Hitoka standing by them. </p><p>"These are the two that helped me pull it off." You explained shortly, "You guys can either go back to Seijoh, King Tooru will reward you kindly for your service to me. Or you can come to Nekoma with King Kenma and I." </p><p>Matsukawa loaded Kageyama into one of the carriages. Hyakuzawa went to stand by them, "Thank you." He said, bowing his head to you. </p><p>You nodded with a smile as they started packing up. Then you turned your gaze to Hitoka, "What about you?" </p><p>"Um, c-can I stay with you L/n-sama? I can help you at Nekoma! I know how to fight and-" </p><p>"You don't have to prove your usefulness to me Hitoka-chan." You said with a smile, "Of course you're welcome to come. It might get bloody, though..." You shivered, "I desperately hope not. This was enough of a massacre as I ever want to be a part of." </p><p>She nodded and got into the carriage. Iwaizumi sat up front and you looked at Kenma, "Coming?" </p><p>"I'm impressed that you pulled it off." </p><p>You smiled, "Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! We are nearing the end! I've been so excited to write the poisoning scene for so long and then I totally forgot to write down the original dialog that I had planned for it. I still like how this turned out though and I hope that you did too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>